Flirting with Disaster
by Katniss730
Summary: Post 5x05. When Bones says Booth's name at an inopportune time, their true feelings come to light. Can their relationship survive both great joy and great tragedy? Spoilers through mid season 5. Chaps 4, 13, & 24 are M. B&B, H
1. Chapter 1

_At Temperance Brennan's apartment._

After their first interrupted date at Founding Fathers, Temperance took Andrew to Makoto. She made an effort to not mention Booth, per his request. Since Booth had put that egg on her desk, she had been thinking of just how many of her stories had Booth in them.

Temperance blocked these thoughts as she walked up to her apartment, Andrew's arm around her waist.

"Wow, this is a great place, Temperance," Andrew commented.

"Thanks," she replied. The story of when Booth advised her to get a house with a big plasma TV in West Virginia to be closer to baby Andy was on the tip of her tongue.

"How long have you been here?" Andrew asked.

"Five years. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Sure, a beer, please," Andrew requested.

Temperance grabbed Andrew a beer and poured herself a glass of Merlot. She then joined him on the couch. Andrew scooted closer to Temperance.

"Thank you for dinner, Temperance"

"You are welcome," she replied with a smile.

"I am not used to women paying for me on a date, but I guess I have never dated a gorgeous, best-selling novelist before."

Temperance smiled and laughed.

"I hope that didn't seem like a line," Andrew commented.

"Well, yes, but flattering nonetheless," Temperance replied.

"Good." Andrew said, leaning in to kiss her.

Andrew gently pushed Temperance back, so she was lying on the couch. He kissed her neck and touched her breast through her shirt. He couldn't help staring at them during dinner. She was wearing a shirt with tantalizingly low neckline. Andrew unhooked her bra and cupped her breasts.

Temperance lifted her shirt over her head. She hoped she wasn't giving Andrew the wrong idea by possibly having sex on the first date, but it really had been too long since she'd had sex. And, Andrew seemed happy to oblige. She unbuttoned Andrew's shirt, while they kissed passionately.

"Oh, you are so sexy, Temperance," Andrew said circling her nipples with his fingers then his tongue.

"Mmmm," Temperance moaned with pleasure.

Andrew unzipped her pants and stimulated her. He could feel her getting wetter and couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Ohh, Booth!" Temperance said. Her eyes flew open with the realization of what she had just said.

"What," Andrew stammered, "did you just say?"

Temperance remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"Just partners, huh?" Andrew said angrily while he put his shirt back on.

"Andrew, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I bet," Andrew said storming out of her apartment.

"Oh God," Temperance thought, covering her face with her hands.

Hopefully, Andrew would be too humiliated to tell Booth. She hoped Andrew wouldn't take it out on Booth. Temperance guessed Booth was right when he said it would be weird for her to date his boss. Though, she was sure he would never have predicted this.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! If you like this story, check out the truth in the tragedy!  
_  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Special Agent Seeley Booth's Office_

T.G.I.F. thought Booth; not that he had any exciting plans for the weekend. Maybe, he and Bones would get drinks after work.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Agent Booth," Andrew Hacker said storming into Booth's office.

"Assistant Director Hacker, I don't want you mean."

"Yeah, well why don't you ask Temperance, then?" Hacker challenged leaving in the same fury he had entered.

_Dr. Temperance Brennan's Office_

For once, Dr. Brennan did not want to be at work. She didn't want to deal with the aftermath of last night. She knew it was only a matter of time before – what was the saying – the crap hit the fan. No, that wasn't right.

"How was your date, Sweetie" Angela asked.

Brennan hadn't ever noticed her walk in. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Booth burst into Brennan's office.

"Hacker came in my office today very angry, saying something about not liking to be lied to. When I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about, he said I should ask you, Bones," Booth said angrily.

Angela looked from Booth to Brennan.

"I was tired, and I might have," Brennan mumbled, "said your name at an inopportune time."

"Oh my God, Brennan," Angela said wide-eyed.

Booth was speechless. Angela quietly walked out.

"You said my name," Booth whispered," during sex?"

"Well," Brennan hesitated, "more like during foreplay. Look Booth, it didn't mean anything."

"Let me get this straight – you said my name while fooling around with my boss."

"Yes," Brennan said meekly.

"And you don't think that means something??" Booth questioned, flabbergasted.

Brennan was silent.

"You say someone else's name during sex – it means something. When that someone happens to be your partner and friend, it really means something," Booth said.

Again, Brennan was silent, and a frustrated Booth left her office in a huff.

Angela saw Booth storm out and decided it was time for some disaster control.  
She walked into Brennan's office to find her crying.

"Aww, sweetie," Angela said putting her arm around Brennan.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ang."

"That's fine, sweetie," Angela began, "but Booth is right. It does mean something."

Brennan looked up at her through teary eyes, slightly annoyed.

"Sweetie, you and Booth have been dancing around this for five years now. You're allowed to have a life outside of work, to be happy."

"I am happy," Brennan replied.

"Well, what in your life makes you happy, Bren?" Ang asked knowing that Booth would be high on the list.

"Well, work," Brennan began then realized Angela meant it as a rhetorical question.

"Just think about it, sweetie."Angela said walking out of Brennan's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews! I am working on the next chapter now!_  
_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan spent the weekend identifying bodies in limbo - and trying to not think about the fact that she hadn't spoken to Booth since their altercation on Friday morning. Suddenly, everything reminded her of him. Her mind wandered to when they had found her mother in limbo. Booth promised her that they would find out what happened to her mom, and he did. If it weren't for Booth, she might still think that her parents abandoned her and Russ for no particular reason. She guessed that she had Booth to thank for reconnecting with her dad, also. It was at his insistence that she had visited her dad at all.

"It's about heart, Bones," Booth had said at her father's trial when she offered herself as a possible suspect to exonerate her father. She was never quite sure what he meant by that.

Brennan sighed. It was almost 8 o'clock on Sunday night; she should probably head home. She checked her cell phone one last time, hoping for a missed call from Booth, but there were none. Brennan went home, had a glass of wine, and went to bed.

_Monday morning_

Brennan walked into the FBI building and knocked on the door to Andrew's office.

"Temperance?" Andrew said quizzically, "Come in, sit down."

"No, thanks," Brennan began, "I just thought I owed you an apology."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"I hope you won't take this out on Booth in any way," Brennan said, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Booth, again," Andrew thought.

"No, Temperance, I can keep my personal life and my professional life separate."

Brennan wasn't sure, but she thought she had just been insulted.

"Good," she replied turning on her heels and leaving.

Booth's office was down the hall. She knew he wouldn't be in that early, having to take  
Parker to school. Brennan opened the door to his office with the key he'd given her and sat down at his desk. It seemed strange to be on this side of the desk. She flicked the bobble head that he had gotten from the bobbies. She smiled thinking of their London adventure. Then, her eyes landed on a photograph of the two of them at the Egyptology exhibit opening. Booth had his arm around her waist - they looked like a couple. The only other photographs that Booth had in his office were of Parker. She thought that meant something but wasn't quite sure what. Brennan just stared at the photo for several minutes. She thought about leaving Booth a note, but what would she say? Instead, just put everything on his desk back in place and left.

_In the lab._

"Dr. Brennan, the body of the man who drowned in the Potomac arrived," Cam announced.

Brennan briefly examined the body. "Male, age 30 – 35, no evidence of foul play."

"This seems pretty straight forward," Brennan said, "Clark, have Angela search the missing person database and pull dentals."

Brennan hurried off to her office, leaving behind a confused Clark and Cam. A few minutes later, Angela walked into her office.

"Are you okay? Cam just said you blew off that drowning guy." Angela asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Ang. I just thought that Clark could handle that."

"Have you heard from Booth?"

"No," Brennan replied sadly.

"Maybe you should call him, sweetie."

"And say what, exactly?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know that you miss him. You're obviously miserable not having spoken to him in three days."

Brennan frowned, "I am sure Booth with call me when he's ready."

"Hopefully, he's not thinking the same thing about you," Ang added before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

_Brennan's apartment - that evening_

Brennan was stretched out on the couch reading the latest volume of the _Journal of Forensic Anthropology_. She had just read an article but had no idea what it was about. All she could think about was Booth and how upset with her he must be to not have contacted her in three – almost four - days.

The Brennan of four years ago would just blame the whole debacle on Booth and move on. But she wasn't the same person she was four years ago, before Booth came into her life. Brennan put on the closest pair of shoes, her black heels, and her white jacket and walked out the door.

_Booth's apartment – 10:00 p.m._

"Maybe I should just call her", Booth thought.

Then, he heard a knock at the door. He looked through the peephole – it was Bones. She was in a sheer, sleeveless black nightgown. She was soaked and shivering. Booth opened the door.

"Bones, are you okay? Come in."

Booth quickly grabbed the fleece throw from his couch and wrapped it around her. She looked up at him with those big, beautiful blue eyes.

"I've missed you, Booth," Brennan said choking back tears.

"I think," Brennan said hesitantly, "that I am in love with you."

They both gazed into each other's eye for a moment, then Booth kissed her softly on the lips. She returned his kiss more passionately, wrapping her arms around him and letting the blanket fall to the floor. Booth lifted her up. Brennan wrapped her legs around him and started unbuttoning his shirt. Booth pressed her up against the wall. He kissed her long, slender neck.

Brennan could feel her nipples harden as she pressed up against him. And, she could feel him harden against her.

"Take me into the bedroom," Brennan whispered in Booth's ear.

He was happy to oblige, though this wasn't how he'd imagined his first time, if there ever was a first time, with Bones. Booth, ever the romantic, imagined sweetly making love to her.

Instead, they devoured each other in a fit of passion. Booth carried Brennan into the bedroom, laid her down on the bed, and pulled her nightgown over her head. Her beauty took his breath away. And, she was wearing a black thong. God, if he'd known that Bones wore thongs, he might not have been able to restrain himself for as long as he had.

Brennan refused to be delayed; she pulled off Booth's shirt. Brennan ran her hands along his muscular arms, then along his back, digging her nails in slightly.

Booth smiled at her. He kissed the nape of her neck and traveled down her body, not wanting to miss an inch of her soft, pale skin. He fondled her breasts, tracing her nipples with his fingers, then his tongue. Brennan moaned with pleasure as Booth continued his journey down her body. He kissed the inside of her thighs and around her thong before sliding it off. She felt his hot breath against her then the wetness of his tongue.

"Booth," she moaned as he brought her closer to climaxing.

"Come for me, Temperance," Booth urged, feeling every muscle in her body tighten.

"Oh, Booth," she screamed, trembling with pleasure.

"You are so sexy," Booth said, kissing her again on the lips.

She rolled him over, pulled off his boxers and put him in her mouth before putting him inside her.

"Tempe," Booth moaned as Brennan took him inside her. He tried not to think about how incredibly sexy she was sliding up and down him. Booth wanted this first time to be memorable and _not_ for its brevity. But, Bones wasn't kidding when she said she was good in bed.

When he couldn't hold back anymore, Booth kissed Brennan and whispered, "Come with me, baby."

She rode him faster, pressing herself against him. Booth felt her tighten around him.

"Temperance!" he screamed, meeting her thrust. Brennan felt his warm, wetness inside her and collapsed on top of him.

Booth kissed her and ran his fingers through her hair saying, "That was incredible."

Brennan, now lying beside him, smiled and said, "Yeah, it was.'

"I hope you don't think it was a mistake," Booth said worried.

"No – no, not at all," Brennan reassured.

"Because, this isn't just about tonight, Bones. I love you. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep at night."

"I," Brennan hesitated, "I love you too, Booth."

He kissed her, a sweet, gentle kiss then held her close to him. She felt so small and vulnerable in his arms. Booth breathed in her sweet scent and ran his hand along her back, feeling the curve of her spine and hips.

Brennan loved the feel of his hands on her bare back. She felt so safe in his arms. She never could have imagined that someone so strong could be so gentle. In his arms, the rest of the world disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_The lab – the next day_

Brennan sat at her desk running through the events of last night in her mind: she had slept with Booth, and they had one another "I love you." She'd never said that to a man before or at least said it and truly meant it.

"Well, you look happier, sweetie," Angela said, "I am guessing you spoke to Booth."

Brennan spun around in her chair. She hadn't even heard Angela come in. Brennan nodded in response to Ang's question, not knowing how much information she wanted to share yet. Her smile betrayed her, however.

"You slept with Booth!" Angela exclaimed.

Brennan was dumbfounded. "How did you know??"

Angela smiled, "Well, I didn't, but WOW, Bren." She sat down on Brennan's couch and said, "I need details!"

"It was amazing," Brennan said dreamily.

"That's it! You sleep with Booth, I ask for details, and all you tell me is "it was amazing!"

Brennan laughed, "Sorry."

"I can't believe you are holding out on me! I guess I will just have to ask Booth," Angela said slyly. Brennan gave her a "don't you dare" look.

"You two weren't planning on keeping this a secret, were you?" Angela asked.

"No, I don't know, we didn't really talk about it."

"You do know you can't just have a one night stand with Booth, right sweetie?"

"Yes, I know, Ang"

"Well, speaking of the devil," Angela said, seeing Booth walking towards  
Brennan's office.

"Good morning, Booth," Angela said playfully, "Well, I will leave you two love birds alone."

Booth closed the door and sat down on the couch. "I think we should talk about last night."

"Why?" asked Brennan.

"Bones, we slept together. I told you that I loved you, and if I recall correctly, you told me the same thing."

"I know and I did," Brennan replied.

"And you said you were okay with it being about more than one night."

"I know," Brennan said hesitantly, "but what about when it ends."

"It won't end, Temperance," Booth said.

"How can you be so sure, Booth?"

"Because, it is me and you, Bones. I have known that this was meant to be since I spun you around the dance floor in Washington."

Brennan took a deep breath, "I have been alone for a long time, Booth"

"I know you have. And, I know you have trouble trusting people, but you can trust me. You _know _me, Bones."

Booth took Brennan's chin in his hand, and she met his gaze. He looked her eyes and said, "You trust me with your life. Trust me with your heart, Temperance."

"I want to, Booth." Brennan said with tears in her eyes.

Booth wiped a tear from her cheek and said, "Give us a chance."

Then, he kissed her. She returned his kiss and that was the only answer he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

_As always, thanks for the reviews!_

"Oh my God!" Hodgins exclaimed, "I just saw Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth making out like two teenagers in her office!"

"Well, it is about time," Cam said.

"Sweets is going to have a field day with that!" Hodgins laughed.

The two immediately went silent seeing Dr. Brennan approaching.

"Good morning, Dr. B.," Hodgins greeted her with a grin on his face.

"Morning, Hodgins, Cam," Brennan said, "Booth tells me that our downing victim from Friday may not have been a jumper after all. Ang is working on the facial reconstruction."

"Oh, so that was what you were doing with Booth in your office – discussing the case,"  
Hodgins said slyly.

Brennan blushed and Cam gave Hodgins an "I can't believe you just said that look."

All three of them were completely silent for several very awkward minutes.

"What's going on?" asked Booth who finally emerged from Brennan's office.

Brennan put her hands in front of her face and whispered to Booth, "Hodgins saw us in my office."

"You know, we can still hear you," Hodgins observed.

"The cat is out of the bag, you two," Cam said smiling at the new couple.

"Fine with me," said Booth, grinning ear to ear. He took a slightly embarrassed Brennan in his arms and kissed her.

"Ok, don't make me get a bucket of cold water," Cam joked, "You're lucky that Clark isn't here."

_  
Later that day in Dr. Sweets' office_

Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth both seemed nervous, Sweets thought. Though, he supposed that was an improvement over their usual looks of annoyance.

"So, Dr. Brennan, how are things going with Andrew?" Sweets asked.

"I don't see how that is relevant to my partnership with Booth," Brennan replied.

Sometimes, Sweets thought that Dr. Brennan must be pulling his leg with these comments.

"You're dating Booth's boss, and you don't see how that might impact your partnership?"

"Was dating," Brennan corrected Sweets, "It, um, didn't work out."

Sweets was wide-eyed as he saw Booth put his hand on Dr. Brennan's thigh. Dr. Brennan moved her hand towards Booth's, and Sweets expected her to remove Booth's hand. Instead, much to his surprise, she covered his hand with hers, drawing a big smile from Booth.

"I am starting to see why it did not work out with Andrew," Sweets commented.

Booth took Brennan's hand in his and said, "Yes, we are together now."

"That's great," Sweets exclaimed to Brennan and Booth's surprise.

"We can still be partners?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, but you will have to continue seeing me. We will continue to assess the appropriateness of your work partnership, in light of your intimate personal relationship."

"I think he just wants to hear about our sex life," Brennan teased.

Sweets frowned in displeasure. "I think that being in an intimate relationship may actually enhance your partnership. You two have clearly been very close for some time, and I think that your repressed sexual attraction to one another inhibited your partnership."

"I hate psychology," Brennan said for what seemed to Sweets like the millionth time.

"So, we're still partners then?" Booth asked.

"Yes, for now, we will continue to evaluate the situation."

"Great," Booth said standing up, "Ready, Bones?"

Booth took Brennan's hand, and they headed out of Booth's office.

"We're not done yet!" Sweets shouted after them, then muttered under his breath, "I don't know why I bother."


	7. Chapter 7

_As always, thanks for the reviews!_

_************************************************************************_

_Brennan's apartment - Four weeks later_

Brennan and Booth were on her couch, Brennan's head resting in Booth's lap. Their fingers were laced together. Booth brought Brennan's hand up to his lips.

"I would like you to spend Christmas with me," Booth said.

"I was planning on going to the Sudan during the holidays to identify genocide victims."

Booth frowned, "I am going to try not to feel offended by the implication that you'd rather spend time with dead bodies than with me."

"I didn't say that," Brennan said.

"Good, then stay in the States and spend Christmas with me, Bones," Booth said with a big grin.

"Well, what do you do for Christmas?"

"Usually, it is just Parker and I on Christmas Eve. We go out to dinner and go to mass."

Brennan wrinkled her nose when Booth mentioned mass.

"You know that my religion is important to me, and I know how you feel about religion. So, let's not hash that out again," Booth said, slightly annoyed.

"Just think of it as an anthropological experiment," Booth said with a smile, "that requires you to be silent for an hour."

Brennan smiled, "Fine, what else do you do?"

"Usually, after mass, we drive around and look at Christmas lights. On Christmas day, we open presents, and then I make breakfast. Then, we drive up to Philly to have dinner with my family and spend the night."

"Family?" Brennan said tentatively. The only family she knew Booth had was his brother, Jared, and his abusive, alcoholic. She supposed he had to have a mother, but he never mentioned her – other than her meatloaf.

"Yeah, Bones, you know my mom, my grandpop, maybe Jared and his girlfriend."

Brennan frowned. She wasn't sure she was ready to meet Booth's family.

Sensing her reticence, Booth said, "They'll love you."

He gave her a kiss and hoped he hadn't just lied to her. Booth knew how Bones could seem to people who didn't know her. She'd come a long way, since he had met her. Still, she wasn't exactly a social butterfly.

************************************************************************

_The Lab – The Next Morning _

"Booth wants me to spend Christmas with him," Brennan said walking into Angela office.

"Good morning to you too, sweetie," Angela said jokingly, "and of course Booth wants to spend Christmas with you, that's what couples do."

"But, I would have to meet his mother and grandfather AND spend the night! I have never had to meet any of my lovers' families."

"Boyfriend, honey, "Booth is your boyfriend, not just your lover. You never met Peter's family?"

"No." Brennan said as if it were a ludicrous question.

"You were with Peter for over a year, and you lived with him for almost five months!"

Brennan ignored the statement, and said "Booth says that his family will love me, but you know I am not good at these things, Ang."

"Bren, you'll be fine. Just follow Booth's lead."

************************************************************************

_Later that Day  
_

"Okay, I will spend Christmas with you," Brennan said, walking into Booth's office.

"Great, I'm glad that Angela talked you into it.'

"How did you know I talked to Ang?" Brennan said, it never ceased to amaze her how well Booth could read her like a book.

"Because, you always talk to Angela about these things," Booth said with a grin.

"Well, we have been together for a month now, and I love you. Rationally, it makes sense for me to meet your family."

Booth smiled and wrapped Brennan in an embrace. Bones had only told him that she loved him a few times. Of course, he knew she loved him, but it still made Booth's heart race.

"I can't wait for them to meet you," Booth said kissing Brennan.


	8. Chapter 8

************************************************************************

_Christmas Eve_

Booth, Bones, and Parker walked up the aisle and into a pew about a quarter of the way from the back. Booth didn't want to be too far up, in case Bones was making her usual "observations." Booth sat down in the pew, Parker on one side Bones on the other. He put his arm around Bones' waist. With his son and the beautiful woman her was madly in love with by his side, he almost felt like they were a family.

Booth looked over at Bones. He smiled to himself, thinking about the conversation that he and Bones had had about what one wears to church. Booth tried to impress on her not to wear something too revealing, but not to show up in that horrible thing she'd tried to wear when they were in Vegas three years ago. She had chosen a tasteful, knee length red dress, which still showed a tantalizing hint of cleavage.

Bones looked over at him and whispered, "I don't think you should be looking at my breasts in church."

Booth blushed, "Shh, Bones!"

Bones looked around at the sea of people. She was amazed at how many people seemed to believe in the Christ myth – a virgin birth, ridiculous! Bones tried to keep her observations to herself, knowing how much it irritated Booth when she pointed out the implausibility of certain aspects of his religious beliefs. She could no longer contain herself, however, when the priest claimed that a piece of compressed bread was flesh.

"That's absurd! Impossible!" Bones whispered a bit too loudly.

Booth just glared at her, and Parker chuckled. Booth and Parker got up from the pew to receive communion. Booth instructed Bones to stay in the pew.

"But - ," Bones began but was silenced by a look from Booth.

When he and Parker returned from communion, Bones asked, "What does it taste like?"

"Bones!" Booth reprimanded.

Bones figured she'd hold the rest of the questions until after church. Booth was clearly annoyed. But, he couldn't stay mad at Bones for being, well, Bones.

"It seems cannibalistic," Bones commented as they walked out of the church.

"It's symbolic, Bones."

"Maybe, she could bring a coloring book or something next time," Parker suggested. He had never seen an adult misbehave in church and found it amusing.

"Yeah, maybe, Parker," Booth said with a smile, taking Bones' hand, "what do you say we look at some Christmas lights?"

After driving around looking at Christmas lights, Parker set out cookies and milk for Santa. Booth wasn't sure if Parker still believed in Santa Claus but hoped he did. Then, Booth went to kiss his son good night.

"Good night, Bones," Parker said with a yawn.

"Good night, Parker," Bones said with a smile.

Booth returned from tucking Parker in and sat down beside Bones on the couch.

"He's a really great kid, Booth," Bones said.

"Thanks, Bones," Booth said putting his arm around her and twirling her auburn hair around his finger.

"I hope that I'm not intruding on your traditions with your son," Bones said with concern.

"It isn't intruding when you are invited, Bones," Booth said pulling her onto his lap.

With his girlfriend on his lap, Booth felt like a teenager in love. He felt that way a lot lately. He couldn't remember every feeling such a thrill with every touch with any other woman.

"Having you here with me is the best Christmas present I could ever receive, Temperance," Booth said sincerely.

Bones leaned her forehead against his and kissed him.

"It is pretty amazing to be spending Christmas with you, Booth," she said leaning forward to kiss him again and wrapping her arms around him.

Booth stood up and carried her into the bedroom. He made love to her until it was Christmas morning.

_************************************************************************_

_**Please review! Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

************************************************************************

_Christmas Morning_

"Dad, Dad! Get up! It's Christmas morning!" Parker said running into Booth's bedroom.

"Merry Christmas, Buddy," Booth said, momentarily rolling away from Brennan, "We'll be out in a minute."

Booth rolled back towards Brennan and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

"Merry Christmas, Booth," Brennan said rolling to face him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"We better get out of bed, there is a very impatient eight year old boy waiting for you," Brennan said.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Parker shouted, "Merry Christmas, Bones."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Parker," Bones said with a smile.

They watched Parker tear open his presents. Then, Parker handed his dad his present, a Simpsons tie.

"Thanks, Parker," Booth said with a smile.

"Here, Bones, this is for you," Parker said, grinning and handing her a small box.

"Thank you, Parker," Bones said, smiling at Booth.

She opened the package and held up the earrings inside.

"Bone earrings for Bones," Parker said with a smile.

"Thanks, Parker."

"I have something for you too, well, you and your dad," Bones said handing Parker a small gift bag.

Parker tore through the tissue paper and pulled out the contents.

"Wow, Dad! Tickets to all of the Capitols games against the Flyers!"

Parker handed the tickets to Booth.

"Fifth row! Wow, Bones!" Booth said with excitement.

"Wendell told me they were good seats," Brennan said.

"Awesome, seats! Thank you!" Booth said kissing her.

"Yeah, thanks, Bones," Parker said.

"And_ this_ is for you," Booth said handing Brennan her present.

Brennan unwrapped the present and flipped open the jewelry box.

"Booth, it's beautiful, thank you," Brennan said looking at the jade pendant.

She held up her hair, and Booth put the necklace around her Brennan's pale, slender neck. Booth looked at her, thinking how beautiful she looked without make-up, hair messed up, and in flannel pajamas.

"What do you say we have some breakfast?" Booth said.

***************************

After breakfast, Brennan, Booth, and Parker dressed and got ready for the 2 ½ hour ride to Philly. Nintendo DS in hand, Parker climbed into the back seat of Booth's SUV. Booth tuned the radio into the station that had been playing Christmas music since Thanksgiving. Parker sang along to "Frosty the Snowman".

Parker entertained them for most of the ride with jokes, stories, and his rendition of several Christmas carols. Booth loved glancing over to see Bones laughing with Parker. He knew that she didn't always feel comfortable around kids, or adults for that matter. It meant a lot to him that Bones and Parker got along so well.

After two and half hours, the trio finally arrived in South Philly. Bones had told Booth to put on his siren, and the ride would go faster. Parker seconded the suggestion, and Booth gave them both a scolding look.

"Here we are," Booth said to Brennan, pulling into the driveway of a white cape cod with green shutters.

Parker jumped out of the car, eager to receive his next round of presents. Booth and Brennan followed behind him.

"Merry Christmas, Grandma," Parker said to a slim woman with dark hair and eyes. She could have been 55 or 70, Brennan wasn't sure. But the woman's eyes lit up at the sight of her grandson. Brennan saw a familiar sparkle in those eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Parker," Mrs. Booth said wrapping him in a warm embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Mom," Seeley said, holding Brennan's hand.

"This is B –" Seeley began almost introducing his girlfriend to his mother as "Bones", "Temperance Brennan."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Booth," Brennan said with a nervous smile.

"Please, call me Helen."

Brennan nodded. Booth took of her coat and hung it in the closet.

"Jared should be here shortly, and your grandfather is taking a nap," Helen told her son.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite grandson!" Hank Booth said with a wink, walking down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas, Grandpa!" Booth said with a big grin.

"And, who is this lovely lady?" Hank asked looking at Brennan.

"This is Temperance Brennan," Booth said, looking at Bones, "Tempe, this is my grandfather, Hank Booth."

"Ah, I knew you look familiar. My, um, lady friend loves your novels. I must say, you're picture doesn't do you justice," Hank Booth said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Booth."

"Pop-pop!" Parker yelled with joy, running toward Hank.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite great-grandson!"

"I'm your only great-grandson," Parker said with a laugh.

A moment later, Jared walked in with a busty brunette on his arm.

"Merry Christmas, Seeley," Jared said, hugging his brother, "this is Melissa".

"Nice to meet you, Melissa," Booth said shaking her hand, "this is my girlfriend, Temperance."

Booth smiled ear to ear after introducing Bones as his girlfriend. He hadn't had the opportunity to do so, since Bones pretty much knew everyone he did.

"Nice to meet you, Temperance," Melissa said and Brennan returned her greeting.

"Good to see you, Tempe," Jared said, hugging Brennan.

"You too, Jared," Brennan returned.

Booth winced slightly at the exchange. It reminded him of their brief liaison. He had always wondered if his brother had slept with Bones but was too afraid of an affirmative answer to ask. He shuttered at the thought of Jared, probably a little tipsy as he always was back then, with his hands on her.

Fortunately, Booth's train of thought was interrupted by Parker's request to open presents. After Parker opened his presents, Brennan awkwardly handed Booth's mother a present. Angela had suggested to Brennan that she buy something for Booth's mom. Brennan decided on a cashmere scarf.

"This is beautiful, Temperance, thank you," Booth's mother said.

After a half hour of chatting, they sat down for dinner. While Hank carved the turkey, Booth and Brennan talked with Jared and Melissa. They had met at an AA meeting. For Brennan's first gaff of the evening, she offered the both a glass of the wine she had brought.

"No thanks, Tempe," Jared replied politely.

"Dinner is ready!" Hank announced.

As they passed around the plate of turkey, Mrs. Booth peppered Brennan with questions about what she did for a living then about her family.

"Are you close with your family, Temperance?" she asked.

"Well," Brennan hesitated, "my parents abandoned me when I was 15, then my brother left and I went into foster care. My mother is deceased, and I see my brother, Russ, and my dad a few times a year."

"Good Lord!" Booth thought, she _didn't _just say that!

"Oh dear, I am sorry to hear that," Mrs. Booth said.

"Have you ever been married?" she continued.

"No. Anthropologically speaking, very few societies are monogamous. It isn't in the interest of - " Brennan said before being interrupted by Booth.

"She's never been married and doesn't have any kids, anything else you need to know, Mom?"

"Just want to get to know your girlfriend, dear," Mrs. Booth said to her son, defensively.

"The turkey is delicious, Helen," Hank said trying to break the tension.

The rest of the meal proceeded with very little conversation from Booth or Brennan.

"Where is the bathroom?" Brennan asked Booth.

"First door on the left," Booth said pointing to the hallway.

"Please excuse me," Brennan said, getting up.

When she walked away from the table, Mrs. Booth asked Seeley to join her in the kitchen for a moment.

"I know she is very pretty, dear, but are you sure about this woman? She clearly comes from a very dysfunctional family," Mrs. Booth whispered to her son.

"Oh, and this family was like the Waltons?" Booth said sarcastically.

Brennan emerged from the bathroom. She had considered just spending the rest of the evening in there. She stopped in her tracks when he heard Booth and his mother's whispered conversation.

Mrs. Booth gave her son a displeased look and chose to ignore his comment, "She practically said she would cheat on you – I think."

"Look, Mom, I've known Temperance for four years. I know what she is and isn't capable of. And, I love her. She isn't going anywhere, so you will have to learn to like her."

Brennan didn't know if she should be upset that Booth's mother didn't like her or pleased by Booth's loving defense of her. He had always been her knight in "standard issue FBI body armor," as Angela had said so long ago.

After dinner and dessert, Jared and Melissa headed to New Jersey to visit Melissa's family. The Booth brothers made empty promises to one another to see each other more.

Jared asked Brennan, "You were in love with Seeley the whole time, weren't you?"

Brennan didn't answer for a few minutes then said, "Yes, I was."

"Well, I am happy for you then," Jared said with a smile, then walked out the door with Melissa.

***************

Brennan couldn't sleep. Booth's mother had relegated them to separate bedrooms. After overhearing the kitchen conversation between Booth and his mother, Brennan decided it was prudent to not put up a fight about her treating them like children. Brennan wasn't sure if it was the smallness of the twin bed or the lack of Booth by her side that made it difficult for her to sleep. She had grown accustomed to falling asleep with his arms around her.

After lying awake for over an hour, Brennan tip toed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Hank greeted a startled Brennan.

"Trouble sleeping?"

"Oh!" Brennan exclaimed, "Yes, can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"I don't think your daughter-in-law likes me," Brennan blurted out.

Hank chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about her. She'll come around."

More seriously, he said, "My daughter-in-law has had a difficult life – so have my grandsons."

"I know," Brennan said solemnly.

"I don't know what I did wrong with my son," Hank said, shaking his head.

"Research shows that genes contribute highly to addictive behavior. No matter what environment your son grew up in, he may have still become an alcoholic."

"Well, that may be, but nothing can excuse what he did to his wife and sons."

"Is that why you spend the holidays with your daughter-in-law and her family, because you feel guilty?"

Hank laughed, "Booth told me that you've never sugar coated things."

"He has told you about me?" Brennan asked with a smile.

"Well, you are Bones, right?"

Brennan looked surprised.

"Don't look so surprised. I imagine there are a finite number of beautiful, genius, foresenic anthropologists."

"Is that how Booth described me?" Brennan said, grinning.

"He may also have said that you were a pain in the ass," Hank said with a laugh.

"He is a very good man, my grandson, and I only want the best for him." Hank said and Brennan frowned, afraid she was about to hear another Booth's disapproval of her.

"And, it is clear to me that Booth thinks you are the best. That is enough for me."

Brennan beamed and uncharacteristically confessed, "I love him very much."

Hank nodded contentedly, "Well, young lady, what do you say we try to get some sleep?"

Brennan nodded and said, "Good night, Hank. It was a pleasure talking with you."

"Right back at ya."

Before going back into her room, Brennan quietly entered Booth's room, his childhood bedroom. He was sleeping soundly. She watched him sleep for a few minutes, and then kissed him on the forehead.

Brennan ran her hand along his cheek and whispered, "Merry Christmas. I love you, Booth."

************************************************************************

_Please review! Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

************************************************************************

_The Next Day_

Booth walked into Jared's old bedroom to wake his sleeping girlfriend. A part of him still couldn't that she was here, at his mother's house, spending the holidays with him and his family. He'd had to pinch himself so many times over the last two months to confirm that this wasn't just a dream.

"Bones," Booth said, kissing her forehead.

"Booth," Brennan said groggily.

She looked around the room, wondering, for a few seconds where she was. Then, she remembered; she was at Booth's mother's house. Brennan glanced over at the clock.

"10:30!" she exclaimed, "Why did you let me sleep so late? Now, your mother is going to think I am even more unsuitable mate for you than she did after yesterday."

"You were sleeping so soundly, I hated to wake you," Booth said, "and my mother doesn't think you are an "unsuitable mate."

Brennan gave him a skeptical look.

"She just needs to get to know you better," Booth said with a smile.

Brennan swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She grabbed the clothes she had packed.

"I am going to take shower," she announced to Booth, who was happy to end the conversation about his mother.

After showering, Brennan emerged from the shower and dressed. She took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare herself for another conversation with Booth's mom. She walked into the kitchen to find a box of donuts sitting on the table.

"Good morning, Temperance," Mrs. Booth greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Helen."

"Would you like coffee?" Mrs. Booth asked

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"Where is B – Seeley?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, Seeley and Parker are in the basement with my father," Mrs. Booth said, putting a mug of coffee in front of Brennan, "he is showing them his latest gadget."

Mrs. Booth sat down next to Brennan, who couldn't believe that Booth had left her alone with his mother.

"Seeley hasn't brought any girlfriends home since Rebecca," Mrs. Booth stated.

Brennan smiled; not knowing in what direction this conversation was headed.

"He was devastated when she didn't accept his marriage proposal."

"Ugh," Brennan thought, "this was going to be some sort of cautionary lecture."

"My son has been through a lot – losing that friend of his from the military, the brain tumor."

"Yes, he has," Brennan agreed, noting that Booth's mother mentioned nothing of Booth's childhood.

"You must be very special to Seeley for him to bring you home for Christmas"

"Bring you home for Christmas" - Brennan thought it sounded like she was some sort of present. She didn't know how to respond to that comment, so she just nodded.

"I just don't want to see my son get hurt," Mrs. Booth said.

"I don't intend to hurt your son," Brennan said defensively, thinking that Mrs. Booth's protectiveness was too little, too late.

Just then, Booth walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. His smile almost immediately disappeared when he saw Brennan's "you're in big trouble" look.

"Hi, sweetheart," Booth said, kissing Brennan on the cheek.

Booth knew that Bones couldn't be sweet talked into forgetting that he'd left her alone with his mother. Booth hadn't intentionally left Bones with his mother, but he wasn't sure that she would buy that.

"Well, Parker is itching to get home and play his new Wii game," Booth said.

"Let's go pack up," Booth said to Brennan.

When they were out of earshot, Brennan said, through gritted teeth, "How could you leave me alone with your mom?"

"I'm sorry," Booth said apologetically.

"She really doesn't like me. She thinks I'm going to break your heart or something."

Booth suppressed a smile, "You'll grow on her."

"I've never understood that expression. Why would someone want to grow on someone like a fungus?"

After getting their things and Parker's things together, they said their goodbyes.

"You should come visit, Pop-Pop, and we can play Wii baseball."

"Maybe, little man," Hank Booth said, smiling at his grandson.

Brennan pulled a copy her latest novel, _Bred in the Bone_, out of her bag and handed it to Hank saying, "For your lady friend."

Hank laughed and opened up the book signed "Thanks for reading. Temperance Brennan."

"She'll love it, thanks," Hank said embracing her.

Brennan turned to Mrs. Booth, "Thank you for everything."

Much to Brennan's surprise, Mrs. Booth embraced her. Brennan gave a confused look to Booth, which made Parker giggle. Booth hoped this would be the beginning of more amicability between his mother and girlfriend.

************************************************************************

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming :)_

_**Next up: A New Year's Eve Party at Angela's  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

Spoilers for 5x06

* * *

_Dr. Brennan's office – Monday, December 28th_

Brennan was sitting her desk working diligently on the paperwork from her and Booth's last case, when Angela laid an invitation down on her desk. Brennan looked up at her friend.

"Hi, Ang."

"Hey, Bren. I am having an impromptu New Year's Eve party. So, if you and Booth don't have plans already, I hope you can come."

"Of course. Should I bring anything?"

"Nope, just your hot boyfriend," Angela said with a playful grin.

* * *

_Angela's Apartment - New Year's Eve_

Booth and Brennan walked into Angela's apartment to find the usual suspects – Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Wendell. There were also a few people there that neither Brennan nor Booth recognized, friends of Angela's, they assumed.

"Booth, Bren!" Angela said excitedly, "Let me take your coats."

"Thanks, Ang," Brennan said handing Ang her coat and a bottle of win.

"Oh, you didn't have to bring anything, but thanks."

"Booth said it was rude not bring anything."

"Hey Booth, Dr. B!" greeted Hodgins.

"Hi, Hodgins, good to see you here," Booth said.

It has been weird for Hodgins when the news of Angela and Wendell's relationship broke. He and Wendell had just started to become good friends and then this. Booth really felt for the guy. It was clear that Hodgins and Angela were meant to be together. He hoped that, for Hodgins' sake, Angela and Wendell wouldn't be overly affectionate.

"You too, Booth. You look very nice, Dr. B."

"Thanks," said Brennan, who wore a black dress that came to just above her knees and had a plunging V neckline.

Angela came back from the bedroom, where she had put the coats, and handed Booth and Brennan 'Happy New Year' hats. Both of them gave her a look of displeasure.

"Oh come on! It's the last night of the first decade of the 21st century! That's cause for celebration."

"It has been a very good year," Booth smiling at Brennan.

"How so? You had a brain tumor,'' Brennan said.

Booth put his arm around her and said, "_Because_, I got to spend the last two months of it with you."

Angela smiled, enjoying this exchange. She loved seeing her best friend with someone she knew wouldn't hurt her. After her relationship with Sully, Angela thought that Brennan might never let anyone that close to her heart again, which was ironic, since the reason Bren didn't go with Sully in the first place was because of Booth.

"Okay, lovebirds, the food and booze are in the kitchen."

"What do you want to drink, Bones?" Booth asked.

"I'll take a glass of red wine, thanks."

Brennan sat down on the couch, while Booth headed into the kitchen to get their drinks.

"Cam," Booth said, "you look nice."

"Thanks, you too."

"What can I get you to drink?" Booth asked her.

"Nothing, thanks. I am not drinking tonight. Michelle is at a party with friends. I told her to call me if she needed a ride home. She didn't say so, but I know that there will be drinking. Am I a bad parent for letting her go?"

Booth chuckled, "No, Cam. She knows she can call you if she needs a ride. You two have a great relationship. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Thanks, Seeley. You better get Dr. Brennan her wine," Cam instructed, pointing to the glass in Booth's hand.

Booth walked back into the living room and sat beside his girlfriend, handing her the glass of wine.

"Thanks, Booth."

Booth and Brennan were engaged in a conversation with Hodgins, when they heard a familiar, high-pitched voice saying "Dr. Brennan" excitedly.

Booth replied for his girlfriend saying, "Hi, Sweets, hi, Daisy."

"Dr. Brennan, you look stunning!" Daisy said.

Brennan looked at her quizzically, not understanding this woman's hero worship of her.

"You do look very nice, Dr. Brennan," Sweets added.

Inevitably, Daisy drew Bones into a long conversation about what an honor it was working with her on the Anok case.

Meanwhile, Hodgins, who had already had one too many, drew Booth into a conversation about Angela.

"Look at them," Hodgins said referencing Angela and Wendell, "she should be with me."

Booth looked over at the new couple. It wouldn't last. It was just a fling. I mean for goodness sake, before that the woman had been celibate for almost 6 months. From what  
Bones told him, this was quite a feat for Angela.

"She'll come around," Booth said.

"I hope so," Hodgins said, "You know what it is like."

"Yeah," Booth said tentatively.

"You waited years for Brennan and had to watch her date other guys. God, when she dated your boss that must have really hurt."

Booth thought for a minute then said, "We are together now, that's what matters. And eventually, you and Ang will be too."

Booth looked over at Brennan, who was still reluctantly involved in a conversation with  
Daisy. She met his eyes, rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Thanks, man," Hodgins said, "It's good to have a friend like you."

Booth was about to tell Hodgins that he should rejoin Brennan when Hodgins continued saying, "Since Zach went into the nuthouse, I haven't had a close friend. I thought that Wendell and I were really connecting, and then he started screwing the love of my life."

"Well," Booth said hesitantly, "I am here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Booth," Hodgins said, enveloping him in a hug.

"I better rescue Brennan from Daisy," Booth stuttered walking away from Hodgins.

"Hi, Daisy, can I borrow my girlfriend for a minute"

"Oh sure, Agent Booth," Daisy said in her usual perky tone, "I have to say how happy I am that you two are together."

Brennan and Booth walked away as Daisy completed her statement.

"What were you discussing with Hodgins? I thought you'd never save me from Daisy."

"Yeah, well Hodgins has had a lot to drink, and he's pretty upset about Angela and Wendell."

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Because, he's still in love with Angela."

"Oh"

Angela was making the rounds giving out noisemakers. It was 11:45 and only 15 minutes until 2010.

"I never understood why people use these noise making implements," Brennan said.

"To celebrate the possibilities of a new year and to bid farewell to the old," Booth replied pulling Brennan towards him.

"That's very philosophical of you, Booth," Brennan said smiling that crooked smile that Booth loved and drawing closer to him.

"I think that 2010 is going to be a _very_ good year," Brennan said playfully.

In the background, the other party guests were counting down.

"5 – 4 – 3 – 2 - 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year, Seeley," Brennan said moving in to kiss him.

He leaned in, brushed Brennan's hair behind her ear, and before kissing her, whispered, "Happy New Year, Temperance."

After another hour of drinking and what Brennan called Angela's inane party games, Brennan and Booth got ready to leave.

"Hodgins, how are you getting home?" Booth asked.

"Huh?" Hodgins replied.

"Okay, you're coming home with us."

"What? Why?" Brennan asked.

"Well, he is obviously in no shape to drive home, and he can't stay here."

"Why not?" Brennan asked.

"With Angela and Wendell…"

"Oh!"

"Yeah. Come on, Hodgins, you're coming home with us."

They all got into Booth's SUV. Hodgins continued to babble on about Wendell and Angela, intermittently requesting that Brennan not mention the conversation to her best friend. In fifteen minutes, the trio was back at Brennan's place. They helped a stumbling Hodgins up the stairs, into the apartment, and into Brennan's guest room.

"Hodgins sounds so distraught over Angela's new relationship," Brennan said while motioning for Booth to unzip her dress.

"Yeah, well, it is hard to watch someone you love with someone else."

Brennan frowned, "You mean like me and Andrew?"

"Yeah, and the deep sea welder and the botanist and my brother and Sully."

"Well, I never slept with the botanist or your brother."

"You didn't?" Booth asked relieved, "Sleep with Jared, I mean."

"No, Angela said that it would be a way of sleeping with a Booth without sleeping with the _real _Booth, or something like that."

Booth smiled that smile that Brennan loved where his eyes seemed to twinkle.

"I am sorry that I hurt you, by making you watch me with other men, well not literally watch. You know what I mean."

"Well, now you're all mine, Bones," Booth said playfully and kissed her passionately.

* * *

Please review and let me know how I am doing!!


	12. Chapter 12

_The next day_

Brennan got out of bed, trying not to wake a still sleeping Booth. She stepped into the bathroom and turned on the water. She let the water wash away the events of last year. After a long shower, Brennan dried off and wrapped a towel around herself. She was walking back towards her bedroom when she literally bumped into Hodgins.

"Hodgins!" Brennan shrieked, slightly mortified that her colleague was seeing her in only a towel.

Trying his best to avoid staring at the cleavage visible above the towel, Hodgins said, "Dr. Brennan, I am so sorry!"

"No, it's okay," Brennan stammered, "I guess I had forgotten you'd spent the night."

The two looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, I am going to get dressed," Brennan said continuing towards her bedroom.

Booth was still sleeping soundly, while Brennan dressed. Now fully clothed, she walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

"Hodgins, would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, thanks, Dr. B."

"Sorry again about earlier," Hodgins said, still sounding embarrassed.

"It's okay. We've been in more awkward situations together, like being buried alive."

Hodgins smiled, thinking that Brennan must be the only person who would describe being buried alive as "awkward", as opposed to terrifying or horrific. Since they were sharing this "moment", Hodgins decided to ask the question that he'd wanted to ask since they were buried in that car.

"That day when we were buried alive, and we wrote those notes," Hodgins paused, "Was yours to Booth?"

Brennan looked at Hodgins with those brilliant, blue eyes and said, "Yes, to tell him how I felt about him. I didn't want to die with him never knowing."

She paused then blurted out, "Angela will come back to you. Reading people is not my forte, but I know Ang."

Hodgins smiled, "Thanks that means a lot."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Brennan knocked on Angela's office door and walked in without waiting for a response.

"Ang, do you have a minute?"

"Sure, Bren, what's up?"

"I was wondering how it was going with you and Wendell?"

Ang looked at her best friend suspiciously; this was a very unBrennan-like question.

"Okay, why?"

"I just," Brennan faltered, "well, on New Year's Eve, Booth and I took Hodgins back to my place, since he was in no condition to drive."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ang, he really misses you."

Angela laughed, "Are you giving me relationship advice? Wow!"

"I just think you should give Hodgins another chance."

"I'll take that under consideration," Angela said sarcastically.

"Are you angry at me?" Brennan asked, truly unsure of the response.

"Sweetie, I have stood by and watched you toss aside good men for years. Then, I watched you keep Booth at arm's length for four years. I never interfered. You could at least do me the same courtesy."

Brennan was stung by Ang's words and didn't know what to say. So, she just turned around and walked out.

* * *

Brennan sat at her desk, reviewing the X-rays Cam had sent her on the latest case.

"Hi, sweetheart," Booth said.

"Hi, Booth," Brennan said without looking up from her work.

"What's wrong?" Booth asked.

"I think that Angela is angry at me."

"Why?"

Brennan sighed, "I told her that she should be with Hodgins."

Booth winced.

"She told me that she'd watched me "toss aside good men" and "keep you at arm's length" without saying anything and that I should do the same thing."

"Maybe she's right," Booth said.

"What?" Brennan said.

"I know you feel bad for Hodgins and want Ang to be happy, but she'll come around."

"So, what, I should apologize?" Brennan asked.

"That's up to you, sweetheart. Lunch at noon?"

"Sure, Booth."

* * *

_Please review! _


	13. Chapter 13

_**As always, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**_

* * *

_Two days later_

Brennan had not taken Booth's advice and apologized to Angela. They hadn't spoken since Brennan left Angela's office two days ago. She missed Angela and knew she should admit that she was meddling in Ang's love life. Brennan had given a lot of thought to what Ang had said about "tossing aside good men". There really hadn't been many _good _men, just Sully, and Booth, of course. Brennan had no intention of tossing Booth aside, however.

She thought too about the second half of Angela's comment, about keeping Booth at arm's length. Ang had made the occasional comment, like last year when she wanted to have a baby using Booth's sperm. Angela had said something about taking the opportunity to have a _real_ family with Booth. Angela was right of course, Brennan knew she didn't just want to have a baby; she wanted to have a baby with Booth - something to inextricably link them.

Brennan sighed and got up from the couch in her office. She headed to Angela's office to try to undo what she'd done two days ago.

* * *

"Ang?" Brennan said tentatively.

"Come in," Angela replied evenly, trying not to reveal any emotion.

"I'm sorry, Ang," Brennan said, "You're right I shouldn't have meddled in your love life."

"Thanks, Bren."

Brennan smiled.

"You might be right about Hodgins, but I just can't give him what he needs right now."

Brennan had a puzzled look on her face.

"Hodgins wants something that will be forever. I can't give him that….now. With Wendell, I am just having fun. After six months of celibacy, believe me, I _need _some fun."

Brennan laughed, thinking of the irony of her pushing someone towards a relationship.

"I am really happy for you and Booth, sweetie, but that's not right for me, right now," Angela said.

Brennan smiled then embraced her friend.

* * *

_Two months later_

Booth walked into Brennan's office and said, "Let's go to New York this weekend."

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"I have tickets to _Wicked_," Booth said, fanning the tickets out like a pair of aces.

Brennan smiled. "Sure, why not?"

"The tickets are for a matinee on Saturday. I thought that we could drive up Saturday morning, then get dinner and drive home."

"Why not stay the night on Friday? Then, you don't have to drive all that way on Saturday," Brennan asked.

Booth was about to say that it was expensive to stay in NYC, but he stopped himself. He knew she would then offer to pay.

"I just thought a day trip would be nice."

"I'll book the Hilton," Brennan said, decidedly.

Booth laughed, "Okay, Bones."

* * *

Booth and Brennan arrived at the hotel after the long, three hour drive.

"Thanks for putting me up in this nice hotel," Booth said with a smile.

Brennan smiled and kissed him. She pushed him against the bed playfully. She kissed him harder and he returned her kiss with equal passion. She needed to have him, right then, right there. While she kissed him, Brennan undid Booth's belt buckle and belt. She pulled off his pants, then his boxers. She reached for him. He was already so hard, and she was already so wet. Brennan hiked up her skirt and guided him inside her.

"Oh, Tempe," Booth said as she took him inside her.

Even though he'd always preferred making love gently, lovingly, he loved when she took control. She slid up and down the length of him, taking him in slowly, then more quickly. He met her thrusts eagerly, until he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Tempe!" Booth screamed, as he came inside her.

She stayed on top of him, with a contented smile.

After a few moments, Booth said, "I can't believe you were a virgin until you were twenty-two."

"Why?"

"Well, you're so beautiful, and you're so good in bed," Booth said grinning.

Brennan smiled.

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

"Who was your first?"

"Michael," Brennan answered.

"Your mentor?" Booth asked incredulously, "the one who screwed you over on that case of the girl found in the refridgerator?"

"Yes."

"Isn't there some kind of rule about deflowering your students?" Booth asked.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan replied.

"How can a professor sleep with a student without repercussions?" Booth clarified.

"The administration was unaware of the nature of our relationship," Brennan replied.

Booth didn't know whether to laugh at Brennan's official sounding statement or to find this Michael and beat him up. He'd clearly taken advantage of their relationship as mentor and student.

Booth couldn't' believe it, but he found himself asking, "What was it like, your first time?"

"It was," Brennan hesitated, "good, but painful. Michael was very good in bed."

Booth grimaced, wondering why he had asked a question he didn't want the answer to. Booth supposed that most women found their first time painful, but the thought of someone hurting his Tempe made him equally sad and angry.

"How about you?" Brennan asked.

Booth smiled, "Well, it wasn't as amazing as it would have been if it had been with you."

Brennan laughed, thinking he hadn't answered her question, but she loved his evasive response.

* * *

_Dinner, the next day_

"Did you like the play?" Booth asked Brennan while scanning the menu.

"Yes, though, if the majority of a human body was crushed by the force of a house, the tibia and fibula would not remain intact."

Booth laughed, then took Brennan's hand, "I can't believe that it has already been four months."

Brennan smiled.

"I've been thinking that I would like us to live together," Booth said.

Brennan hesitated then responded, "I like my place. Yours is so – diminutive "

"Well, I could move into your place. I would just need a place for Parker to sleep when he's with me for the weekends."

Brennan was wide-eyed. Booth and Parker moving in with her. It was really more than she could wrap her head around at the moment.

It seemed to Booth like it had been forever since either he or Brennan said anything.

"Take some time to think about it," Booth said, releasing her hand and smiling.

* * *

_Monday morning_

Brennan came bursting into Angela's office first thing Monday morning.

"Booth asked to move in with me," Brennan announced to an unsuspecting Angela.

"Good morning to you to, sweetie."

"So, did you answer him?" Angela asked.

"No, he told me to take some time, think about it."

"And, have you?"

"Yes, of course. It seems like a perfectly rational idea. He spends most nights at my place, anyway. But, then, he mentioned that us Parker would be living with us sometimes too, and I don't know. I just," Brennan said, trailing off.

"Freaked out?" Angela suggested.

"Well, it is his son, sweetie, and you and Parker get along really well."

"I know," Brennan acknowledged, "What should I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, sweetie. I know that it took me a while before I was okay with the idea of moving in with Hodgins."

Brennan nodded. Angela and Wendell had broken up about a month ago. Since then, Brennan had seen Ang looking at Hodgins the way that Booth had looked at her before they were a couple.

"But, Booth isn't like Hodgins," Angela began, "Hodgins made peace with the fact that I needed space. He even stayed with me after I declined his marriage proposal."

"Booth," Angela thought aloud, "there is some fragile about his emotions. I am sure that Hodgins was hurt by my rejecting his proposal and not wanting to move in with him, but I think that would just destroy Booth."

"Destroy?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, Bren. After his coma, sometimes, he seemed to just look at you, like he loved you so much it hurt."

Brennan wasn't sure what to make of this assessment. Booth was, of course, very demonstrative in his love for her. She had noticed these longing looks that Angela reported. She had never been sure if they were an expression of attraction or if he was studying her, in an attempt to understand her better.

"Do you think it would be over between us, if I said no?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I hate to sound like Sweets, but I think you need to ask yourself why you're saying 'no'."

Brennan frowned, "It's just so much, so soon."

"Sweetie, Booth has been in love with you for four years, and," Angela added with a sly smile, "you have been in love with him for at least two."

"What if it doesn't work out? What if he decides that I have a million annoying little habits that are intolerable?"

Angela couldn't help but laugh at Brennan's revelation, "We _all_ have a million annoying little habits. Knowing Booth, I am sure he thinks that yours are endearing."

Brennan smiled. In her heart of hearts, she was thrilled at the suggestion of her and Booth living together, but she was scared.

Angela saw the warm smiled melt away from her friend's face.

"I am so happy, Ang. I guess I am worried it is too wonderful to last," Brennan said softly, avoiding eye contact with Angela.

"With Booth the stakes are so high, I'd lose a friend, a partner, and a lover."

Angela put her hand on her best friend's arm.

"You won't lose him, sweetie. I will last, I think forever."

"I really hope so, Ang," Brennan said thoughtfully. She wanted it to be forever.


	14. Chapter 14

_**As always, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**_

* * *

_Six months later – Angela's office_

"Hi, Ang. Do you have a minute?" Booth asked.

"For my favorite FBI agent, always," Angela answered.

If a year ago, someone would have suggested that Brennan would be living with Booth in a year's time; she would have said "impossible". Angela wasn't sure what seemed more impossible – Booth and Brennan or her and Hodgins. For possibly the first time in their decade long friendship, Angela had taken Brennan's relationship advice. In March, she and Hodgins had restarted their relationship. After three months together, they decided to marry – this time without the fanfare. They hopped a plane to Vegas and said "I do" in a chapel on the strip.

Booth seemed nervous and didn't laugh at Angela's playful remark.

"Is Brennan okay?" Angela asked with concern.

"Yeah, she's fine. I just, well, I wanted some advice on her birthday present."

"Bren's birthday is three weeks away."

"I know, but I," Booth hesitated.

Angela looked at him curiously.

"Ang, I am going to ask Bones to marry me. I would like your opinion on the ring."

Angela was wide-eyed then squealed, "Booth, that's wonderful!"

"Shh, I don't want her to hear. Are you free tomorrow night for an hour or so?"

"Yes, definitely. We can go right after work. Just tell Brennan you have to stay late or something."

"Will do. I knew I could count on my favorite artist," Booth said with a wink.

* * *

_Later that day_

"I thought we could go to Connecticut Ave. I saw a ring I liked in one of there stores there. Then, we could grab dinner."

"Sure," Angela replied, still catching up with the reality of helping Booth pick out an engagement ring for her best friend.

Angela sat in Brennan's typical spot, as passenger in Booth's SUV. As much as hated to bring Booth down from cloud nine, she felt she had to ask the obvious, but very difficult question.

"Booth, have and Bren talked about marriage?"

"Well, not in so many words. When I moved in with her, she admitted to me that she wanted to say yes when I first asked her, but she was sacred."

"That's a big step for Brennan, admitting that, I mean," Angela acknowledged.

"I know. Bones said she couldn't lose me. I told her that she never would, that I wanted to be with her forever."

"But being together forever and getting married are two very different things for Brennan," Angela said.

Booth frowned, "I know, but Bones knows that I believe in marriage."

"Yes, she does, but I am not sure she would take the intuitive leap – that being with you forever means marriage."

Booth sighed.

"I am not saying don't try. Believe me; Brennan has surprised me many times, since you two got together."

Booth smiled. A few minutes later, he pulled into a parking spot in front of Boone & Sons.

"The ring I like is in that case over there," Booth said as they walked in the door, pointing to the right.

The case contained diamond rings of all sizes and shapes. One in particular caught Angela's eye - a simple diamond solitaire with a platinum band. Six small diamonds were set in the band on each side of the center diamond.

"I think she'd like that one," Angela said pointing to the ring.

"That's exactly what I thought," Booth said, "It's simple, but beautiful, like Bones."

Angela couldn't help but laugh at the sentiment, "Brennan is anything but simple."

Booth laughed, "I meant her beauty. It's simple, not overdone like some women. Even in the morning, with her hair unbrushed, no make up on, she looks beautiful."

Angela smiled, looking at Booth who seemed miles away. She hoped her best friend wouldn't let down this man who loved her so fiercely.

"Can I help you?" the salesman asked.

"Yes, I would like to see that one," Booth said pointing to the ring.

"Certainly, sir," the salesman replied.

He took the ring out of the case and gave Booth the statistics on the ring. It was a 1 carat ring, with a color grade of 'E' and VSI clarity. In layman's terms, it is a very good diamond.

"Ang, do you mind if I see what it looks like on your finger?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Booth slid the ring on Angela's finger. He imagined what it would be like to slide this ring on Tempe's finger, after she'd accepted his marriage proposal.

"I'll take it in a size 5," Booth proclaimed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay! I wanted this chapter to be perfect! Loved last night's episode – they better get these two together before the end of the season!**

* * *

_Two weeks later – Brennan's office_

"I can't believe that you and Booth have been together for almost a year now," Angela remarked.

Brennan replied, "Yeah, I know."

Sometimes, she couldn't believe it either. When Booth had slipped into a coma after his surgery last year, Brennan had felt that maybe, she was ready to tell him that she wanted to be more than just partners. Then, he'd dreamt this whole life for them, and it seemed like their moment – as Rebecca would have said – had passed. No longer threatened with the possibility of losing him, she didn't want to risk losing the person she felt closest to in this world.

"Brennan, hello, earth to Brennan," Angela said,

"Oh, sorry," Brennan replied.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"No," Brennan said embarrassedly.

Angela had decided that she would do Booth the favor of planting the seed of the possibility of marriage in Brennan's head. Angela couldn't bear the thought Brennan rejecting Booth.

"I asked 'Do you think Booth will want to get married eventually?' before you got swept up in your day dream," Angela said grinning.

"Oh, I don't know. We haven't talked about. I don't see why we would. We already live together. I certainly don't need a title to validate our relationship."

Angela frowned slightly, "Well, you should think about it. You know Booth, he's the marrying type."

* * *

_Three weeks later – Booth and Brennan's apartment_

Booth rifled through Brennan's phone book, taking advantage of her absence, and nervously dialed the phone number.

"_Hello?"said the familiar voice on the other end of the phone._

"_Hi, Max. It's Booth."_

"_Booth? Is Tempe okay?"_

"_Yeah, she's fine. Great." _

"_Oh, well, then what can I do for you Booth?"_

_Booth took a deep breath. "I know that Bones would kill me if she knew I was doing this, but, I would like to ask your daughter to marry me, sir."_

_On the other end of the line, a smile spread across Max's face. He had been overjoyed when he learned that Tempe and Booth were finally together. From their first meeting, it was evident to Max how much Booth cared about his daughter. Max knew that it was largely his fault that his daughter couldn't let herself love someone and trust them explicitly. Somehow, knowing that Tempe let Booth into her heart eased his guilt a bit._

"_Well, I don't know that I have any right to either grant or not grant you the permission to marry my daughter, Booth, after everything I have done – or not done. And, she would kill you if she knew you were asking me," Max replied with a laugh._

_Booth laughed. He knew this was true, of course, but he was a traditional man - even if Bones was almost 34 and he almost 39._

"_However," Max continued, "It would be a great pleasure for me to have you as a son-in-law. You are a good man, and you love my daughter, what more could a father want. Besides, how many men can say that their son-in-law once arrested them?"_

_Booth laughed, "Thanks, Max. I promise that I will never let her down."_

"_I know," Max said with a smile, "This conversation can be our secret."_

_Booth laughed, "Thanks, Max. Bye."_

"_Bye, Booth and good luck."_

Booth hung up the phone, hoping that he didn't need luck.

* * *

_Three days later – Angela's office_

"I am done with the tissue markers. Fisher has the skull."

"Thanks, Bren," Angela paused, "So, any big plans for your birthday?"

"Booth is taking me out for dinner. He won't tell me where, just to dress up."

"Ooo," Angela replied playfully. Clearly, Booth was planning on setting the perfect stage for the proposal.

Happy to help, Angela suggested, "Why don't you get ready at my place?"

"Why?" asked Brennan.

"It's more romantic if he picks you up and had the surprise of seeing you all dressed up."

"That's ridiculous."

"Oh, come on, Bren," Angela said to a confused Brennan, who didn't understand why Ang was so invested in this idea.

"Fine. I'll ask Booth what time our reservation is for."

* * *

_Two days later_

While Brennan got ready at Angela's, Booth put on his best suit and the light blue dress shirt Bones had once commented that she liked. Booth stood in front of the mirror. He had gone over and over it in his head, just how he was going to ask her. In the end, it was only the answer that mattered anyway.

As he ran a comb through his hair, Booth thought over the last five years. He didn't know exactly when he'd fallen in love with her, somewhere between rescuing her from Kenton and comforting her when she discovered that her parents weren't who she thought they were, he guessed. For years, he'd looked into those blue eyes, wondering what it would be like see them first thing in the morning and last thing at night. No matter what her answer was tonight, at least he didn't have to wonder anymore.

Booth put on his suit jacket, checking for the sixth time that the ring was in his right pocket. He grabbed his keys and headed off to Angela's.

* * *

Angela was finishing curling Brennan's hair when she heard the door bell ring.

"Shit, he's early," Angela exclaimed.

Brennan started to get up to answer the door. She was nearly done getting ready, anyway.

"No, let me get it," Angela said, "You'll ruin the surprise."

Brennan looked at her best friend curiously. Angela had been acting strange all evening, insisting that she looked perfect, not a hair out of place. It seemed like Ang had been trying to curl the same five strands of hair for the last ten minutes. Brennan did have to admit that Angela had done a very nice job with her hair and make up. The make up was probably more than she would have worn but looked nice, nonetheless.

"Come in, Booth," Brennan overheard Angela say, "she'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay," Booth chuckled, simultaneously feeling like a teenager picking someone's daughter up for a date and feeling grateful for the extra effort Angela was contributing to setting the stage for his proposal.

Booth was lost in his thoughts when he heard Angela clear her throat, "Ahem."

He turned around to see Brennan.

Booth rose to his feet and said, "You look incredible, sweetheart."

Brennan was wearing an emerald dress that he'd never seen before that fell just below her knee. He was mesmerized by how the dress seemed to bring out the flecks of green in her eyes. Angela had curled her hair and swept half of it up, leaving the rest of the curls to cascade down her neck.

"Thanks, Booth," Brennan said, kissing him, "you look very handsome yourself."

Booth looked over at Angela and jokingly said, "When do I have to have her home by?"

Brennan looked momentarily confused then joined Angela in laughing at Booth's joke.

Booth kissed Angela on the check and whispered "thank you" in her ear.

Angela mouthed "good luck" as Booth held the door open for Brennan.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going, or is it still a surprise?" Brennan asked.

"We have reservations at Obelisk," Booth replied.

"Oh, they have great food," Brennan said excitedly.

"You're been there?" Booth said disappointedly, having hoped to take her somewhere different.

"Yes, I went there with Sully."

Booth caught himself frowning at the mention of her former lover.

"What?" Brennan asked, also apparently noticing his change in countenance.

"Nothing."

"Is it because I mentioned Sully?"

"What? No," Booth said, "Maybe…"

Brennan didn't understand how Booth could be jealous of Sully when she was with him now.

"I stayed for you," Brennan said quietly.

Booth looked over at Bones, smiling at hearing confirmation of what he'd suspected.

"I am glad you did," Booth said simply.

* * *

"That was delicious, even better than I remembered," remarked Brennan after the waiter cleared their dinner.

"I'm glad," Booth said, reaching across the table for her hand.

"Happy Birthday. I'm very glad you were born, Temperance," Booth said.

"Well, _technically_ Temperance wasn't born, she was created. I was born Joy Kennan."

Booth couldn't believe that Bones was going to derail his proposal with a technicality. He was not to be deterred.

"Well, whoever you are," Booth said with a smile, "I am very glad you were born"

Booth took a deep breath and began, "Bones, this has been the most wonderful year of my life."

He hoped that she wouldn't correct him to say that they hadn't in fact been together quite a year yet.

"Me too, Booth," Brennan said contentedly.

"Being with you has been even more wonderful than I ever could have imagined," Booth continued and stood up from his chair without releasing Brennan's hand.

"Bones, you are the love of my life. I can't imagine my life without you."

Booth gazed into Brennan's eyes, noting her confusing. "Here goes nothing," he thought.

Booth got down on one knee. He now had the attention of the diners at the surrounding tables.

"Tempe, before you, my life was incomplete. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

Brennan looked at him incredulously. He held a small box with a beautiful diamond ring, and his eyes were full of anticipation. For a moment, the whole world seemed to stand still. Booth has just asked her to marry him. She had always dismissed marriage as a fairy tale. Nothing lasted forever. And yet, here was the only man she'd ever loved saying that he would love her forever. Maybe – just maybe – after all of the pain - her abandonment, the abusive foster parents, discovering her mother's murder – this was her chance for a happy ending.

It had been several minutes since Booth has posed his question, and he was acutely aware of the eyes on him and Brennan.

Just when Booth was beginning to this he was a fool for even trying, Brennan said decidedly, "Yes. I will marry you, Booth."

Booth's brown eyes seemed to dance as she uttered these words. He took the ring from its box and slid it on her finger. It was a nearly perfect fit. He kissed her to a chorus of applause from their fellow diners.

Booth held Brennan to him tightly, and she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Seeley."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay! Hope everyone had a nice Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Brennan lay against Booth's chest her hair splayed against his neck. She was still naked from when they had made love earlier. Booth traced from her breastbone to her navel.

"You're so beautiful," Booth said lightly kissing her neck, "and you're gonna be my wife."

Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled, and then looked down at the diamond ring on her finger. She had once said that things did not hold intrinsic value, but she was wrong. She'd been wrong about a lot of things. This ring _did_ have intrinsic value. It showed that there was someone who would love her forever, who would never leave her.

* * *

_The Next Day: Sunday_

Booth woke up the next day with Brennan pressed against his chest. They were both sticky with sweat and still wearing only their underwear from the previous night. For October, it was unseasonably warm, and there were flannel sheets on the bed. Booth brushed his hand over her hair and kissed the top of his head.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Booth in her ear before gently kissing Brennan's neck.

"Morning, Booth," Brennan said smiling and kissing him.

Booth felt her tongue urging him to part his lips. He could never resist her soft lips and warm mouth. He felt her palms pressed against his chest. Her hands traveled down to his ass as her lips touched his neck. Booth felt himself getting harder with each touch of her lips.

"Baby, Rebecca is going to be dropping Parker off in a half hour. We probably shouldn't."

"I guess you're right," Brennan said, fingering the waistband of his boxers.

It took all of his willpower to resist the sexy, pouty look on Bones' face. Booth kissed her forehead then pulled the covers off.

"I am going to take a shower," Booth informed Bones.

"Wait for me," she said flirtatiously.

"Only showering," Booth cautioned kiddingly.

After showering, Booth wrapped a towel around Bones.

"I was thinking we could take Parker to the zoo, since it is so warm out," Booth said.

"Sure," Bones said with a smile.

Booth was excited to tell Parker that he and Bones were getting married. Few things made him happier than seeing the two most important people in his life getting along as well as Bones and Parker did.

Brennan was putting her hair up in a ponytail when the doorbell rang. Knowing it was Rebecca and Parker, Booth rushed to the door.

"Hi, buddy," Booth said, hugging his son.

"Hi, Dad."

"Why don't you turn on the TV? I want to talk to your mom for a few minutes."

"Okay," Parker replied, then saw Brennan emerge from the bedroom, "Hi, Bones."

"Hey, Parker," Bones said, looking over at Booth talking with Rebecca.

Brennan assumed that Booth was telling Rebecca about their engagement. Rebecca hugged Booth and, seeing that she had Brennan's eye, mouthed "congratulations" to her. Brennan smiled in return.

"Bye, Parker," Rebecca said.

"Bye, Mom!"

Booth sat down on the couch, motioning for Parker and Bones to join him.

"Remember how I told you that I was going to ask Bones a very important question on her birthday?"

"Yeah," Parker said reaching in his pocket, pulling out a homemade card, and handing it to Bones.

"Thanks, Parker," Brennan said, touched by the sentiment. Parker was quite a good artist. Brennan tried to support his budding artistic talent. For his birthday, she'd brought him an art set recommended to her by a certain artistically inclined friend.

"Anyway, I asked Bones the important question, and she said yes," Booth said, taking Brennan's hand to show Parker the ring.

"Bones and I are going to get married," Booth said to his son, smiling from ear to ear.

Parker looked over at Bones and said, "Wow, that's awesome!"

"Yes, it is awesome," Brennan said awkwardly.

"Do I have to call you Mom when you marry my Dad?" Parker asked.

"No, because I'm not your mother," Bones answered, "You can still call me 'Bones'."

"Cool," Parker said, "So, what are we going to do today?"

Booth marveled at the simplicity of their engagement through his son's eyes. He supposed it was simple: two people who loved each other were going to promise to be together forever.

************************************************************************_Monday Morning – Brennan's office_

The sound of Cam's voice made Bones look up from her work.

"Do you have the X-rays from the Carson case? Clark is looking for them."

"Oh, here they are," Brennan said, handing them to Cam.

Cam's eyes widened at the sight of the sparkling diamond ring on Brennan's hand.

Cam took the X-rays and Brennan's hand.

"Is that an engagement ring, Dr. Brennan?" Cam said with a smile.

Brennan blushed, "Yes, um, Booth asked me to marry him. And, I said yes."

Unexpectedly, Cam embraced her, "I am so happy for the two of you!"

"Thanks, Cam," Brennan said, still surprised by the hug from her boss.

"Did you make any plans yet?" Cam asked.

"No, not yet."

She and Booth hadn't really discussed the actual wedding in any sort of concrete way. She had told him that she wouldn't wear a white dress or veil, which produced such a pitiful look on Booth's face that Brennan almost immediately reneged on the dress but stood firm on the veil.

"Well, I guess I better get these Clark," Cam said, referencing the X-rays she'd placed on Brennan's desk.

"Congrats, again!"

"Thanks, Cam," Brennan replied as Cam headed for the door, "Oh, wait, don't tell Angela. I would like to tell her myself."

"Of course, though, if I know Booth, Angela already knows," Cam said grinning.

Angela, who was passing Brennan's office as she heard Cam's statement said, "Knows what?"

Cam raised her eyebrows to Brennan and continued along her way.

"Hi, Ang," Brennan said, unexpectedly nervous.

"So what is it that I already know?" Angela asked, slyly.

"Booth proposed to me during – well after really – dinner on Saturday night," Brennan said matter-of-factly to her best friend.

Cam's observation that Booth may have already told Angela made her think back to their conversation a few weeks ago. Ang had asked her if Booth had ever mentioned marriage, and then, Ang had been so insistent that she getting ready at her place on Saturday. Yes. Angela knew.

"But you already knew that," Brennan said playfully.

Ang smiled, "Booth told me about a month ago. He wanted my nod of approval on the ring."

"Well, it's a beautiful ring," Brennan said simply.

"I'm so relieved you said yes," Angela admitted.

"Yeah, well," Brennan said, her voice trailing off.

"You'll be my maid of honor, of course," Brennan said leaving no room for discussion.

"It would be my pleasure," Angela said, embracing her best friend.

* * *

_**Please review, thanks!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Sorry for the delay! I was working on finishing my other story (The Truth in the Tragedy). I promise to update regularly again. I 3 reviews!**

**The first part is written from Booth's POV**

* * *

The last few days had been a whirlwind of emotion. After Brennan had announced their engagement to their co-workers, Booth decided he'd better tell his family. His mother had not been pleased and didn't even attempt to hide her disappointment. She had been silent for a full three minutes after he'd told her. When she finally spoke, she said, "Oh, the girl from Christmas?"

"Girl," Brennan would hate to be referred to as such. He'd bit his tongue and said yes. She offered him hollow congratulations. After speaking with his mother for another ten minutes and hearing about what the Altar and Rosary Club was doing, he'd dialed Pops' number. After his mother's lackluster response, he needed to tell someone he _knew_ would be excited. And, his grandfather didn't disappoint. Pops said that Bones would "spice up the family a little." He was disappointed that he couldn't speak with her directly, as she was still at the lab. Booth promised that they would both visit soon.

At least his grandfather loves Bones; his opinion mattered more to him than this mother's. She certainly couldn't say much on the topic of choosing a good spouse. Bones would grow on her eventually, like she did with everyone. Even most of his army buddies liked Bones. All of them really, except for Patterson. The last time they'd seen him, he asked did she "correct him like that in bed." Jerk. Patterson's wife had a face like a tree trunk and a personality to match. One thing was unanimously amongst his friends; his fiancée was as beautiful and sexy as she was brilliant.

Booth's last call was to Jared. He had felt a bit more amicably towards Jared knowing he hadn't slept with Bones (although not for lack of trying, he was sure). Jared offered brotherly congratulations. Booth had contemplated asking Jared to be his best man then thought the better of it. After all, this was the brother who'd tried to bed the woman he loved and hadn't even bothered to return from his trip to India when he'd had a brain tumor. He'd ask Hodgins. After all, he'd been the best man in Hodgins and Angela's ill fated wedding. He should return the favor.

* * *

"So, did you think about what I asked yesterday?" Booth asked Brennan as they sat at the dinner table, having just finished dinner.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have," Bones replied.

"And…?"

"No, I'm sorry. I can't get married in a church," Bones said, looking away so not to see his look of disappointment.

"Well, if I recall correctly, I believe that several months ago, you would have said you couldn't get married period," Booth said playfully.

"True," Bones admitted, "I was thinking that we could get married at the Jeffersonian."

"So, the house of reason rather than the house of God? Where, on the forensic platform?"

"No, that would be ridiculous, Booth."

Booth laughed, in spite of himself, "I was joking, dear."

"Oh."

"So, the Jeffersonian?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the rotunda would be a good setting."

Although he was disappointed that Bones wouldn't consent to a church wedding, Booth was still so over the moon about Bones agreeing to a wedding at all that he'd probably have agreed to just about any location.

"I was thinking that the end of March would be nice. Maybe the 26th, during the Cherry Blossom Festival?"

Booth smiled, "Really getting into this, huh?"

"Well, Angela said that we should start planning right away. She wants to take me dress shopping this weekend."

Booth's mind drifted to an image of Brennan in a long, flowing white dress, her hair up in a chignon with a few auburn curls escaping, set against the background of the cherry blossoms. The image made him catch his breath.

"What?" Bones asked.

"Nothing, just thinking how beautiful you will look on our wedding day," Booth replied, bringing her hand to his lips.

Brennan blushed unwittingly. Booth released her hand.

"The ring looks so beautiful on you, Bones."

Booth looked at the sparkling ring on her pale, delicate hand; the ring that meant that she was his and he was hers.

"It's a beautiful ring. You made an excellent choice, dear."

"Right now, I would like to see you with nothing other than that ring on," Booth said mischievously.

"I think that could be arranged," Bones said with a sly smile and led him into the bedroom.

* * *

_Saturday Afternoon_

Angela and Brennan walked into "Happily Ever After", a popular dress shop in Georgetown.

"I know, it's a stupid name," Angela said, preempting Brennan's comment.

"Okay, a few ground rules. No trains, no veils, no tiaras."

"Yes, ma'am," Angela replied amused.

"Booth would love to see you in the whole ensemble, though," Angela added.

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Did he tell you that?"

"No, sweetie. I know Booth. He's traditional."

"Well, I agreed to a white dress, which is ridiculous enough. White is a sign of purity and virginity. I haven't been a virgin for over a decade."

Several heads turned in their direction at Brennan's proclamation.

"Yeah, Bren, I get it," Angela said, hoping to end the conversation.

"Good afternoon, ladies. What are we looking for today?" a stout, motherly looking woman asked.

"Angela Montenegro. We have an appointment to look at bridal gowns."

"Wonderful, congratulations, Angela!"

"Oh, no. It's not for me. It's for my friend," Angela said, grabbing Brennan by the arm.

"Hello," Brennan said.

The bridal consultant looked at Brennan curiously.

Then, in awe, said, "You're Dr. Temperance Brennan, the mystery writer!"

"Yes, I am," Brennan replied simply.

"I am Mary Rosse, the owner, and it will be my great pleasure to help you today. I have read all of your books!"

"Thank you," Brennan said, unenthusiastically.

"What type of gown are you looking for, Dr. Brennan? Or may I call you Temperance"

"No, you may not. Nothing too ornate, no train. Just a simple white gown."

"Of course. I will be right back with a selection of dresses for you to try on."

Mary promptly left to retrieve dresses that Brennan might like. She returned with six dresses, which Brennan categorically dismissed, trying on only three. Mary, determined to have Dr. Brennan wed in a dress from **her **shop, returned with another five dresses.

She felt she was making progress when Dr. Brennan agreed to try on each one. However, the first four were dismissed.

"I think you are really going to like this one," Mary said helping Brennan into a silk, strapless Vera Wang dress.

Brennan emerged from the dressing room and walked out to the trifold mirrors where Angela sat.

"Wow, Bren! That really looks amazing on you!"

"Doesn't it? It has an A-line skirt with a double flounce at the hem. It really accents your figure, dear."

Mary handed Brennan a mirror to enable her to see the back of the dress. Brennan had to admit that she liked the dress. Truthfully, she liked the dress _very_ much.

"Yes, I like it," Brennan said.

"Would you like to try on a veil to get the full effect?" Mary asked.

"No, no veil," Brennan said adamantly.

Angela hoped the Brennan would try on the dress with a veil and fall in love with the whole ensemble – for Booth's sake. And, Angela supposed she did enjoy seeing Brennan doing un-Brennanlike things.

"Oh, okay. Well, what do you think?"

"How much is it?" Brennan asked, satisfied that this was _the _dress she would marry Booth in.

"$2,500."

Brennan's eyes widened when she heard the price.

"Twenty-five hundred dollars!" she exclaimed, "Ang, did you know these dresses were so expensive?"

Angela couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, sweetie. Wedding dresses are expensive, particularly designer ones. Need I remind you that you are a millionaire?"

Brennan nodded, seeing Angela's point; that sum was a drop in the bucket really.

"And, you only marry Booth once. Go for it. I'd love to see the look on his face when he sees you walk down the aisle in that dress."

"I'll take it," Brennan said, turning to Mary.

"Excellent. I will help you out of it then I will take your measurements."

After Brennan was measured and the sizeable sum put on her credit card, Mary asked her if she could tell people that Dr. Temperance Brennan had bought her wedding dress at her shop. "What? No." was Brennan unapologetic response. Seeing the woman was clearly disheartened, Angela gave Brennan an "Oh, come on, sweetie" look.

"You may have a signed copy of my book if you like. I believe I have one in my car," Brennan reluctantly added.

"Oh really? That would be wonderful!" Mary squealed.

Brennan went out to her car and returned with the signed copy.

"Thank you so very much. It would be my greatest pleasure to do the alterations on your gown for free."

"Thanks," Brennan said.

"The dress should arrive in 12-16 weeks. I will call you when it has arrived."

Brennan nodded and headed towards the door.

Amused at Mary's hero worship of her friend, Angela whispered, "She's marrying Andy."

Mary's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. Angela winked and followed her friend.

"Did you say something, Ang?" Brennan asked.

"Nope, not a word," Angela said mischievously.

* * *

_**Please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

"So, did you get a dress?" Booth asked after Bones returned home from lunch and dress shopping with Angela.

"Yes," she smiled playfully, "as a matter of fact, I did!"

"Wow, that Angela is real miracle worker," Booth commented with a laugh.

"There are no such things as miracles, Booth," Bones replied.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You did agree to marry me. That seems very much like a miracle," Booth said grinning.

"No, no miracle. Rationally, it makes sense to spend the rest of my life with someone I love, who makes me very happy."

Booth smiled.

"I reserved the rotunda for the wedding. I thought we could have the reception outside, on the grounds. If it rains, we can have the reception in the rotunda."

"Sounds like a plan," Booth said, "Oh, and I had an idea for who could perform the ceremony."

"Who?"

"Caroline, she's a lawyer, after all."

"Caroline _Julian_?"

"Yeah, after all, she should get some credit for coordinating our first kiss," Booth said slyly.

Bones laughed, "Sure, you want to ask her?"

"Yeah, I will ask her on Monday."

"Russ wants me to have his stepdaughters in the wedding," Bones said.

"That would be a nice gesture, since they are now _officially_ your nieces."

Russ had married their mother, Amy, five months ago in a small civil ceremony. Shortly thereafter, Russ had adopted Hayley and Emma, and they now bore the name "Brennan".

"Yeah," Bones said hesitantly.

Booth knew that Bones didn't make gestures. She did things sincerely or not at all, he thought with a smile.

"But it's up to you, of course," Booth added, "Emma is Parker's age, right?"

"Like six months older. She's already 11. Hayley is 8. From what Russ tells me, Emma is quite a handful."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently, she is quite obstinate."

"Well, I am sure it is hard for her, with her little sister being sick a lot."

Brennan nodded. She'd offered to send Russ money every month to help defray the cost of Hayley's healthcare, but he wouldn't hear of it. Instead, she'd decided to set up a special needs trust for her niece. If anything were to happen to Bones, Russ, or Amy, Hayley's medical expenses would be taken care of.

"Hayley would be young enough to be a flower girl, if you want her to be in the wedding," Booth observed.

"I was a flower girl, when I was seven," Bones said wistfully.

"Really?" Booth said, picturing a young Brennan in a little white dress.

"Yeah, in a wedding of my parents' friends, probably criminals," Brennan said, laughing cynically.

"Well, I am sure you looked adorable," Booth said, putting an arm

"Of course, I was an attractive child until adolescence when I towered over my peers," Brennan stated.

An image of a long legged, teenaged Brennan formed in his head, "I am sure you were always beautiful."

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Do you always have to be so charming?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Well, I wasn't always beautiful, but I am sure you were always handsome," she said with a wink.

"Well, you will always be beautiful to me, baby," Booth said, leaning over to kiss her.

* * *

All of the plans were pretty much in place within a month of when Booth proposed. Brennan decided to have her nieces in the wedding, Hayley as flower girl and Emma as a junior bridesmaid. The maid of honor, bridesmaid, and junior bridesmaid (Angela, Cam, and Emma, respectively) were to wear lavender gowns. Hayley was going to wear a tea length white dress. Booth decided to have Jared in the wedding, though not as best man. Jared, Sweets, and Parker were to be groomsman. With Angela's assistance, Bones had picked out the flowers, and a friend of Angela's was going to be the photographer. Booth knew a DJ from his army days. Caroline agreed to officiate at the ceremony. Specifically, she had replied, "It would be an honor, cheri."

* * *

_January 1, 2011 _

"Happy New Year, sweetheart," Booth said kissing Brennan softly to wake her.

"Same to you, Booth," Brennan replied sleepily.

They had spent a quiet New Year's Eve at home, just Thai food and the two of them. They watched the ball drop, kissed at midnight, and fell asleep in each other's arms: the perfect evening.

The New Year had Booth thinking about new beginnings. Of course, he knew the biggest new beginning would be with his marriage to Bones, but in his mind, they had started their life together some time ago. Lately, he had been thinking a lot about a question she'd asked him almost two years ago.

Booth kissed Brennan's neck, and despite her sleepiness, she almost instinctively put her arms around him.

"Booth, I'm not even awake yet," Bones said with a laugh.

Booth smiled then positioned himself over her lips, then neck and the cleavage visible through her nightgown.

"Bones, I've been wondering," Booth began.

"What have your been wondering, Booth?"

"Well, before my coma, you wanted to have a baby. I was wondering if you still wanted to have a baby – our baby."

Brennan smiled. She'd thought a lot about having a baby with Booth, truly _with_ Booth this time, since and before their engagement. Everything seemed _so_ perfect right now; she almost felt that her luck couldn't continue. Luck, she mused, now that was something she'd never put any credence in. Booth really was rubbing off on her.

"Of course, I do, Booth," Brennan said, "Very much."

Booth smiled, getting that twinkle in his eyes that she loved.

"Well, there's no time like the present," Booth said, sliding his hand up her thigh.

"Booth," Brennan said, feigning resistance, "it isn't the right time of the month, and I have a $2,500 dress to fit into in less than three months."

Not to be deterred, Booth's hands traveled up her body cupping one of her breasts, "Well, I might not get you pregnant right away. Even if I did, you wouldn't show at two months pregnant."

Bones smiled and said, "Oh, alright," before putting her hands around his waist and kissing him passionately.

* * *

_**Please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter (so much that you want to review it!). It kind of took on a life of its own, but I like how it turned out. **

* * *

_10 Days Later_

"Isn't it amazing to think that we could have just made a baby?" Booth said dreamily.

Brennan had approached conception the way she did everything else: scientifically. She had read numerous articles and chapters in books on conceiving.

After the requisite twenty minutes of remaining horizontal with a pillow under her hips, Brennan rolled over on her stomach propping herself up on her elbows. Booth couldn't help but admire her figure from that vantage part: her breast pressed against the sheets, her hair cascading down her back, the curve of her hips, and the gentle arch of her buttocks.

"Ready to go again?" Brennan said with a laugh, noting the beginnings of his erection.

Booth laughed and raised his eyebrows, "Maybe."

"We probably shouldn't. Having intercourse too frequently depletes your -," Brennan began before Booth interrupted.

"Okay, okay," Booth said pretending to pout.

Brennan smiled. She honestly thought that they could be together for decades and still never grow bored of one another, sexually, or in every way for that matter. Brennan looked up at Booth trying to imagine him a decade of two older. He was already five years her senior, thirty-nine years to her thirty – four. She had no doubt that he would still be handsome at fifty-nine – greyer, less muscular, but certainly handsome. Brennan wondered if Booth thought about what the years might do to her beauty.

"You look deep in thought," Booth said, running his hand along her back.

Brennan turned over and moved closer to him, "Just thinking about the future."

"Wondering if you will still love me as much when I am no longer young and beautiful," Brennan said teasingly.

Booth was surprised at her candor, even if she had disguised it in a playful tone.

"Of course," he said vehemently, "but you will never be anything but beautiful in my eyes, Temperance Brennan. Anyway, you have much more than your looks."

Brennan smiled, thinking of when Booth had given her the brainy smurf statue. She nestled herself into the crook of his arm. She could feel tears trying to fight their way to the surface. Booth's ease in expressing his love for her still amazed her.

"I hope our baby looks like you," Booth said.

An image formed in his mind of a beautiful, blue eyed little girl with pigtails of auburn curls running to greet him at the door.

"A little with her mother's beautiful eyes and auburn hair," he added dreamily.

"You prefer a girl, then?" Brennan asked.

Booth thought for a moment then said, "Well, as long as he or she is healthy, it doesn't really matter. But yes, I suppose I would like a daughter."

"With my eyes and my hair," Brennan added with a chuckle.

"It doesn't work that way, you know," Brennan said.

"What way?"

"Well, through genetic recombination genes for polygenic traits, such as eye color, can come from both parents."

"Yeah, I know, but some children strongly resemble one parent," Booth said, stopping abruptly.

Brennan thought about his statement. Booth certainly did not resemble his mother, a petite, blue-eyed woman with light brown hair.

"You look like your father?" Brennan asked softly entwining her fingers with Booth's.

"Yes, very much," Booth said sadly.

Even after their five years of friendship and one in an intimate relationship, Booth still spoke very little of his father. Brennan knew that some memories were just too painful to expose.

"Well, you are nothing like him in character," Brennan said decidedly, "I know you'd never hurt your children or abandon your family, Seeley."

Booth nodded pointedly. He thought back to when Brennan and Sweets had "compared scars" two years ago. He'd never really reciprocated and shared with Bones about his childhood, his "scars". Of course, she knew the essence of it - that he had frequently found himself between Jared and his father's belt or between his mother and his father's fists. But she'd shared that painful story of being locked in a trunk, Jesus Christ. He shuttered at the thought.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked concerned at his silence and the trembling that had just shaken his body.

"Yeah," Booth hesitated, "he wasn't a bad man, my father, when he was sober."

Brennan nodded. Five years ago, she might have balked at this statement. How could a man be good yet succumb to an evil he knew turned himself into a monster? She'd learned through becoming reacquainted with her own father that there was more than just good and bad, right and wrong.

Cautiously Brennan asked, "Do you ever hear from him?"

Booth nodded, "Every once in a while, he surfaces; most recently, when he saw me on the news, after the release of your latest book."

Brennan's eyes widened, aghast to think that her accomplishment brought Booth's father attention to his son.

"Did - did he call you?" Bones stammered.

Booth nodded, "Well, he left a message. I never returned it. I never do."

"What did he want?"

"Oh, I don't know, money, most likely," Booth began, "I still have the message on my phone."

Brennan tried to show restraint in asking why he'd kept this message for over five months now.

Booth pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. Soon, Brennan found herself listening to a familiar sounding voice.

"_Hey, Seel. I saw you on Channel 6. That's a hot piece you were with – that author. Smart too, huh? Bet she's fireball in bed! Good for you. I'm back in Philly. Call me. 215-809-3692."_

He sounded buzzed. Bones _hoped_ he was buzzed. She hoped that this man didn't call the son he abandoned just to congratulate him on his conquest.

"Why didn't you tell me when he called?"

After the words escaped her lips, Bones knew they sounded like an accusation.

"I don't know."

Brennan held Booth tightly and nodded. She didn't need an answer.

"I'm happy. I have everything I could truly want in my life – an incredible son, a job I find fulfilling, good friends, and a wonderful woman who is going to marry me. I don't want or need_ him_ in my life."

"I understand."

Brennan brushed her fingertips along his jaw and looked into his warm brown eyes.

"You're a good man and wonderful father, Booth. And, I know you will be a loving, devoted husband," Brennan said tears forming in her eyes.

Booth nodded choking back tears himself.

"And, together, we will be _much_ better parents than either of ours ever were," she said with finality.

Booth took her chin in his hand and kissed her.

"Yes, we will."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This will be my last update before Christmas, so Happy Holidays! Nothing says Merry Christmas like a good review!**

* * *

_Six weeks later_

Brennan sat at her desk lamenting that she'd once again gotten her period. It had only been two months, of course. Brennan tried to remind herself of the benefits of _not_ being pregnant yet: not having to worry about that overpriced dress fitting or being able to have drinks with Booth when they closed a case. But Brennan couldn't deny that she was disappointed. Rationally, she knew that two months of trying to conceive was nothing at all, especially for a thirty-four year old woman.

"Hey, Bren," Angela said, poking her head into Brennan's office,

"Oh, hi, Ang," Brennan said absentmindedly.

"I have an image of the victim from the dumpster."

"Oh, ok. I will be there in a minute."

"Sure. I'll wait."

Brennan raised an eyebrow, uncertain as to why Angela was hanging around.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Great," Angela said, grabbing her hand.

Angela practically dragged Brennan to her office.

"What's the huge hurry, Ang?" Brennan asked with a chuckle.

"This," Angela said, presenting Brennan to a group of her friends, family, and coworkers gathered in Angela's office.

The office was decorated with white streamers and crepe paper bells. A banner proclaiming "Congratulations!" hung on the wall.

"What is this, Ang?"

"A bridal shower, sweetie. _Your _bridal shower, Bren."

"I am familiar with this as part of the wedding ritual," Brennan acknowledged.

"Great, well why don't you walk into the office?"

Angela wasn't sure if Brennan was pleased or annoyed, but Brennan proceeded to greet her guests. Daisy kept competing for Brennan's attention, while she spoke to her sister-in-law, Amy.

"How are the girls doing?"

"Oh, they're great. Hayley wanted to come today, but I told her that you wouldn't want her to miss school."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"Hayley said that she could miss a day since she's only missed a week of school this year," Amy said with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that Hayley has been in such good health. Russ told me that her lung function has improved considerably in last several months."

"Yes, I – we – can't thank you enough for everything you've done for Hayley," Amy said starting to get choked up.

"We do things for family, right? And, we're family now," Brenna said with a smile.

"The food is here!" Angela announced.

After eating, Angela planted Brennan in the white wicker chair that she'd rented for the occasion.

"Is this chair part of the bridal shower ritual?" Brennan asked Angela curiously.

"No, not necessarily," Angela said with a laugh, "but opening gifts is part of the _bridal shower ritual_ as you put it.

"Okay, but no one had to buy me a present. Booth and I don't really need anything. Besides, I'm a millionaire. I can buy anything I need or want."

"Just open," Angela said, handing Brennan a large box wrapped in silver paper.

Brennan carefully opened the card.

"Who's it from?" Angela asked.

"Sweets and Daisy."

"You should say who it is from loud enough for everyone to hear," Angela explained.

"This is from Sweets and Daisy," Brennan announced practically yelling.

"Okay, Bren, my office isn't that big," Angela said with a laugh.

Brennan ripped off the paper revealing a T-fal pot set.

"Thanks, Daisy" Brennan said then turned to Angela, "I was just saying a few weeks ago that I should get new pots. The ones that I have are a decade old. Of course, I don't cook all that often."

Angela smiled a knowingly smile and simply said, "Good."

"Booth knew about this, didn't he?" Brennan said.

"Of course, sweetie."

Brennan opened several more packages, noting that several contained items she'd thought of replacing recently. Others contained things she'd most certainly never use including handmade doilies, prompting Brennan to ask Angela, rather loudly, "what would anyone need these for?"

With only two packages left, Brennan picked up a small box, "This is from Amy and my nieces," she announced.

Inside the box was photo album.

"Thanks, Amy," Brennan said.

"Open it," Amy instructed.

Brennan took it out of the box, placing the box on the floor next to her. On the inside cover was an inscription that read, "To Tempe (Aunt Temperance) with love from Russ, Amy, Emma, and Hayley". The first page had a picture of Brennan and Booth from the dinner after Russ and Amy married; at top of the page was the quote "Love is friendship set on fire."

Brennan smiled in Amy's direction and turned the page. The next two facing pages contained photos of Brennan and Booth as babies. The photos were grainy and had that slight orange tint of inexpensive cameras in the 70's. On the next page was a photo that Brennan remembered seeing on her parent's dresser as a child: a photo of her mother and her. A four or five year old Temperance sat on her mother's lap in a lavender dress. Brennan hadn't seen this photo in almost two decades.

Brennan could feel tears forming in her eyes. Seeing that her best friend was getting emotional, Angela put her hand lightly on her back. Angela had known that Amy was putting together some sort of scrapbook for Brennan, as she'd asked Angela for a few photos.

Brennan got up abruptly and briskly walked over to hug her sister-in-law. Truthfully, Brennan had never really thought of Amy as more than her brother's wife, Emma and Hayley's mother.

"Thank you for this, Amy," Brennan said embracing the women, tears glistening in her eyes, "I have so few pictures from my childhood."

Amy nodded, "I am glad you like it."

Some of the woman in attendance who didn't know Brennan well were stunned at the scene unfolding before them. Truthfully, when some of the agents and women in the authentications department were invited, they felt that a $40 gift was well worth the opportunity to see the infamous Dr. Brennan in such a stereotypically "girly" setting. They now felt slightly ashamed of themselves but gawked nonetheless.

Brennan made her way back to the wicker chair, noting the one present remained.

"This one is from me," Angela said with a smile, "and I promise it won't make you cry."

Brennan laughed as she tore off the wrapping paper revealing a Victoria's Secret box. She looked over at Angela with raised eyebrows before lifting the lid of the box. Angela returned Brennan's look with a devilish smile.

Brennan lifted the lid off the box and saw some sort of lacy white lingerie and a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs.

"For the honeymoon,' Angela said, looking rather pleased with herself.

"Booth isn't really the sort of man who enjoys bondage," Brennan remarked loudly enough that most of her guests could hear.

"Hey, don't knock it til you try it," Angela said.

"I am sure Booth will like this though," Angela said reaching for the lingerie.

"Yes, he will. I, personally, never understood why women spend so much money on lingerie when the objective is to be naked."

Angela chuckled at Brennan's observation, "Come on, hold it up."

"What? Why?"

"Because, bridal showers are supposed to be mildly embarrassing, and I am not making you wear a paper plate hat with ribbons on it."

"I don't know what that means, but fine," Brennan said removing a very sheer white lacy babydoll from the box for the guests to see.

"Long enough," she muttered to Angela, blushing slightly.

"Yep."

"Thanks, Ang. Thanks for this, the shower, I mean."

Angela smiled, "You're welcome, Bren."

* * *

_That evening_

Booth was pleased that Bones seemed to have enjoyed the bridal shower. When Angela had come to him with the idea, he'd been uncertain about how Bones would react. He knew she was not a fan of surprises.

"So did you get some good stuff?" Booth said with a smile.

"Yes, I did," Brennan said shortly.

"Amy made me this scrapbook," Bones began reaching for the box that contained the aforementioned gift.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot she was doing something like that."

"You knew?" Bones asked surprised.

"Yeah, well she me for some pictures from when I was a kid. She got most of them from my mom."

Bones nodded.

"Do I get to see the final product?" Booth asked with a toothy grin.

Bones nodded, placing the scrapbook between their laps and turning to the first page.

"'Love is friendship set on fire,'" Booth recited, "seem appropriate."

Booth turned to the next page and smiled at the baby photo of Bones then turned to the next page with the photo that had brought tears to Brennan's eyes earlier.

"You look like your mom," Booth remarked, studying the picture of his fiancée as a little girl with the same wide eyed expression he still occasionally saw now three decades later.

"You think so?" Brennan asked her voice fraught with emotion.

"Of course, those eyes are unmistakable. Your mother was very beautiful."

Brennan nodded, her eyes tearing up more with each second.

"I wish she could have met you, Booth."

"Me too, sweetheart."

"She would have liked you. She'd have liked to know how happy you make me," Brennan said softly.

"She knows, baby. She knows," Booth whispered, holding her a little tighter.

Brennan shook her head, "You know I don't believe in an after life."

"I know you don't, but I do. And, I know that your mother is so proud of you, Bones."

With this, tears started streaming down her face. For a moment Brennan was willing to share Booth's superstition. She buried her face against Booth's chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. Booth held her tightly, wishing her could erase her horrible history for her.

After a few minutes, Brennan composed herself and began showing Booth the rest of the scrapbook. Booth laughed inwardly at the fact that there wasn't a single photo of Bones doing anything remotely girly – no dance recital photos or dress up for his Bones. The last photo from her childhood was at age 15. An adolescent Bones with Russ, his arm around her, both smiling broadly. Brennan explained that it was taken shortly after she'd gotten her braces off.

Booth studied the photo. He wondered what trajectory life would have taken for _this_ Bones, one who seemed so carefree, if the next years of her life hadn't unfolded as they had. Would she still have become a world renowned forensic anthropologist? He momentarily shuttered at the thought that her life's path may never have meet with his.

The picture opposite the photo of a fifteen year old Brennan, unsuspecting of the horrors that awaited her, was one of Booth at his high school graduation.

"Is that Hank?" Brennan asked about the man, appearing to be in his early 60's, with his arm around Booth.

"Yeah, that's Hank."

Brennan smiled. Knowing that Booth had always had someone made her feel better somehow.

The next several photos were of Booth, as there were no photos of Brennan's teenage years.

"One of my foster families gave me a photo album before I left, but when I moved a few houses later, I accidentally left it behind," Brennan said wistfully.

Booth nodded, "Well, I am sure there are lots of women who wouldn't mind if their high school photos went missing."

Brennan smiled up at him "Yeah, I suppose it isn't really anything I want to remember anyway."

The last several photos were of Brennan and Booth over the years: photos from Jeffersonian functions, one from their stint in circus, another from Angela's wedding. The final photo was a more recent one, from Christmas. Neither Booth nor Brennan remembered it being taken. Brennan had her arms wrapped around Booth neck; their foreheads touching, as if the photographer had caught the couple just before a kiss.

Above the photo was a quote reading "'Grow old along with me the best is yet to be.'~

Robert Browning."

"I plan to," Brennan thought aloud.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry that chapter is on the short side. The next chapter will be the B&B wedding! So, I would like everyone's input – should it be one long chapter or two (so I can get it to you sooner!)? So, give me a review and your feedback!**

**Thanks!!**

* * *

_March 23, 2011_

"Ang," Brennan said poking her head into Angela's office, "do you have a minute?"

"Sure. What's up, Bren?" Angela said putting down the sketch she was working on.

"I need your help. Booth says that we should write our own wedding vows. He said that it is more meaningful if it is our words _not_ words someone made up hundreds of years ago."

Angela could tell that Bren wasn't too crazy about the idea, and she wondered how Booth had talked her into it. She also feared that Booth _may_ have overestimated Brennan's ability to express emotions in front of fifty of their closest friends and family.

"Well, what do you love about Booth?" Angela asked.

A devilish smile spread across Brennan's face, "He is an excellent lover, very attentive to my needs. He spend - ."

Angela laughed, "Yeah, well I don't think you should talk about how good he is in bed with his mother in attendance."

"True," Brennan acknowledged.

"Aside from Booth being good in bed and drop dead gorgeous, what makes you love him?"

Brennan considered the question. She thought over her and Booth's six year history from clashing over the Cleo Eller case to making love last night.

"_There is someone for everyone. Someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. Alright? You just have to be open enough to see it. That's all."_

That's what he'd told her that night after both the botanist and the deep sea welder – she couldn't even remember their names now – had both dumped her. She'd hoped that he was referring to him and her. But, that was an irrational thought and she'd pushed it back into the recesses of her mind until she no longer could.

"He made me believe that love was worth the risk and that my proverbial heart was safe with him," Brennan said after several moments of silence.

"And if we both lived to be a hundred years old, I would still feel like I hadn't had enough time with him," after another moment of hesitation, she said, "I love how being in his arms feels like coming home."

Brennan wiped tears from her cheeks.

"That's what you should say, Bren."

"What? The coming home part?"

"All of it, I mean not verbatim but speak from your heart – metaphorically, of course."

"I don't know if I can do that. I've never said those things aloud before to anyone," then more softly Brennan said, "not even to Booth."

"He knows, sweetie. When you said "yes", he knew."

Brennan smiled hoping that Angela was right.

"I can read over your vows when you've written them if you want," Angela offered.

"No, that won't be necessary," Brennan said heading towards the door.

"Ok, sweetie," Angela replied skeptically.

"Oh, Ang. Can I borrow a bikini?"

"Sure, sweetie. For the honeymoon, I presume?" Angela said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, Booth told me I needed one. It is hard to find a bikini in the winter. Booth told me to ask you."

Angela laughed. Booth knew both of them so well.

"Thanks, Ang."

* * *

_Later that day_

Booth walked into his and Brennan's apartment. From the living room, he could see that the table was nicely set with lit candles at the center of the table. His soon – to – be wife was standing in front of the stove humming. Booth watched this unusual domestic view. It was unusual for Brennan to home before him, let alone making him dinner. They usually ate out or one of them brought home take out for dinner. Otherwise, they usually prepared dinner together.

Booth was enjoying the view; Bones in a pair of tight jeans that hugged her curves and an emerald green shirt. Her wavy auburn hair tumbled down her back. Her hair was the longest he had seen it in a few years, and he thought it was unbelievably sexy. Booth approached her quietly from behind. He encircled her waist with his arms and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Booth!" Brennan exclaimed with a start.

"Well, I hope this romantic dinner wasn't for someone else."

"No, no of course not!"

"I know, babe, I was just teasing. What's the special occasion?"

"No occasion. I just wanted to do something special for you to demonstrate how much I love you. There is a colloquialism "actions speak louder than words."

Booth chuckled, "Yes, I am familiar with that. I know how much you love me, Bones, but thank you."

Brennan turned her head and kissed Booth on the cheek.

"Can I get you a glass of wine, my dear?" Booth asked.

Brennan twirled around, momentarily abandoning her homemade macaroni and cheese.

A smiled spread across her face as she said, "Actually, I don't think I will be having wine tonight or at our wedding, for that matter."

"Really?" Booth asked, his eyes twinkling, "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, my period is two days late. I took a pregnancy test when I got home, and it was positive."

Booth knelt down to kiss her stomach. When he rose to his knees, he kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away after a moment with a sudden realization.

"What is it, Booth?" Brennan asked with concern.

"Nothing, well it's just that that was how you – well "Bren" – told me she was pregnant in my coma dream."

"I thought we were already married in your coma dream," Brennan stated with confusion.

"We were. I didn't mean that was how "Bren" told me verbatim. She said that she couldn't have the glass of wine she usually had every night."

"Oh, well what happened after "Bren" told you?"

"I woke up, and you were sitting at my bedside," Booth said with a smile.

"Well, you are definitely awake now," Brennan said decidedly.

Booth laughed, "You've checked?"

"Well, yes, I mean this - us – sometimes it seems too wonderful to be real," Brennan said softly.

"This is real, Bones, and so is this," Booth said, placing his palm on her stomach, "we are going to be a family."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here's a nice long one for you! I decided to make the B&B wedding into two chapters. So, this is the preparation and ceremony. The next chapter will be the reception. There are vague mentionings of episodes through The End in the Beginning.**

* * *

_March 26, 2011_

Brennan woke at seven that morning feeling a mixture of excitement and anxiety. She turned on her side, facing her fiancé. This time tomorrow, she and Booth would be married, would have promised, in front of their friends and loved ones, to love one another forever. She loved Booth so much that sometimes it frightened her. It was like she'd said in her would have been book, "You love someone; you open yourself up to suffering, that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart; maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself in the same way. Those are the risks. You see two people and think they belong together, but nothing happens. The thought of losing so much control over personal happiness is unbearable. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight, we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us - burdens that allow us to fly."

The thought of losing Booth, be it in ten years or fifty, terrified her. Before they were a couple, her nightmares were filled with things from her past: being locked in the trunk of a car; being knee deep in bodies in Rwanda; in a cell in El Salvador; being buried alive. Now, her nightmares were filled with images of Booth: his blood pouring through a gunshot wound, lying in a hospital bed on life support, his body on an autopsy table. When she awoke from a nightmare, he always held her and asked if she wanted to talk about it. Invariably, she said "no" and fell back to sleep in his arms.

"Bones," Booth mumbled sleepily.

"Booth, sweetheart, go back to sleep," Brennan said, brushing his shoulder with her fingertips.

"I have to get ready. My appointment for get my hair done is at nine."

Angela had insisted that Brennan get her hair done at her friend, Sky's, salon for the wedding. Angela, of course, was going to do Brennan's make-up, although Bones insisted she was more than capable of doing her _own_ make-up.

Brennan put her hair up in a hasty pony tail and put on an old button down shirt. Her dress was at Angela and Hodgins' house already.

"I am going to be leaving soon, Booth," she said kissing him on the forehead.

"Okay, babe. I guess I will see you in a few hours. I'll be the handsome one in the tux at the end of the aisle," he said with a wink.

"Technically, there will be several handsome men in tuxedoes at the end of the aisle," she teased.

"Well then, I will be the one who will look star-struck by the beautiful woman walking down the aisle," Booth said with a smile.

Bones smiled back at him, saying "Don't forget our suitcases. Love you," and kissed him on the forehead.

After grabbing her purse, jewelry, and shoes, Brennan shoved her copy of her vows in her pocket. She glanced back at Booth before heading out the door to Angela's.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the bride?" Angela said, opening the door for Brennan.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," Brennan replied.

"Hey, Dr. B.," Hodgins said cheerfully.

"Hi, Hodgins," Brennan said quickly, "Where's Cam?"

"Cam is meeting us she gets her hair done."

"Okay, well let me just put this stuff down."

"Your dress is up in the third guest room – upstairs, second door on the left," Ang informed her.

Brennan walked up the stairs of Ang and Hodgins' expansive house. Angela had Brennan's dress hanging on a hook on the back on of the guest room door. It was a beautiful dress. Brennan had to admit that she was glad Booth had talked her into a _real _wedding dress. She was reminded of the case with the dead bride-to-be. Booth had asked her if she'd ever wanted to wear traditional bridal dress "before her heart turned to stone". That comment had stung her; that Booth would have thought that her "metaphorical heart" was made of stone.

"Sweetie? Everything okay up there?"

"Yeah, Ang, I'll be right down," Brennan shouted.

She took one more look at the dress and headed downstairs.

"All set?" Angela asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, though I don't see why it takes an hour and a half to get my hair done. It never takes me nearly that long to do my own."

Angela chuckled, "Well, this is more important that doing your hair for some Jeffersonian function, sweetie."

Although she thought that an hour and half was an excessive amount of time to spend on one's hair, Brennan was very pleased with the results. Sky put half of her hair up in a chignon. The rest was curly and fell around her face. Angela had chosen to leave her hair down and curly. When they returned to Angela's almost two hours later, Cam was waiting for them.

When the three women entered the house, they were surprised to find a deli spread waiting for them. A note sat beside the tray reading "Break a leg! Love, Jack".

"Break a leg? That seems mean spirited," Brennan commented.

Angela and Cam couldn't stop themselves from bursting into laughter.

"It's an expression, Sweetie," Angela clarified, "Why don't we eat something before we finish getting ready?"

"Sounds good," Cam remarked,

After sharing sandwiches and funny stories, they continued to get ready. Angela walked around the entire house looking for the best lighting to do Brennan's make-up. She'd finally decided that the kitchen provided the best natural light.

"I used to like to watch my mom get ready when she and Dad would go out on one of their "dates"," Brennan said wistfully.

Angela smiled at her best friend, imaging a young Brennan, her ice blue eyes wide watching her mother getting ready for a night out.

"Okay, sweetie, close your eyes," Angela said as she applied eye liner.

Brennan did as she was instructed, closing her eyes, opening her eyes, pursing her lips when told.

"Okay, what do you think?" Angela said, holding a mirror in front of Brennan's face.

"It looks great, Ang, thanks!"

"You're very welcome, sweetie. And, I'm sorry that your mom isn't here today to see you get married."

"Yeah, me too, Ang. Booth would say that she is here in spirit, but I don't really believe in that type of thing."

Angela smiled slightly, "Well, I would have to agree with Booth on this one, sweetie."

To Angela's surprise, Brennan didn't argue with her. Angela could see unshed tears glistening in her best friend's eyes and drew her into a tight embrace.

"I am so happy for you, sweetie."

Brennan returned the embrace pulling her friend closer.

"Thanks, Ang – for everything."

"Well, Cam and I are going to get into our dresses, and then we will help you into yours."

Brennan nodded, blinking away tears.

"Do you also need assistance getting dressed?" Brennan asked trying to be helpful.

"No, Bren," Angela said with a smile.

Forty-five minutes later, the three women were dressed and waiting for the photographer to arrive when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Angela shouted, although neither Cam nor Brennan had approached the door.

"Max? Oh, thank you. She's in the living room," Brennan overheard Angela saying to their guest.

Max walked into the living room followed by Angela.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Brennan asked with a touch of anger in her voice.

Max spent a moment taking in the image of his daughter. She looked so beautiful.

"You look beautiful, Tempe," Max said embracing his daughter.

"Yes, I know. What are you doing here, Dad?"

"I came to bring you this," Max said, handing her a hanger covered with a plastic bag.

Brennan removed the plastic bag revealing a simple white, lacy veil.

"Did Booth put you up to this? I told him in no uncertain terms that I was _not_ wearing this symbol of,- " Brennan began her anger increasing with each word.

"No, no, Tempe, this has nothing to do with Booth. This was your mother's veil."

"You kept it all this time?" Brennan said softly.

"Of course. I thought that you might want to wear it, but it's up to you, of course."

Brennan embraced him fiercely, "Thanks, Dad."

"You're mother would be very proud of you, honey."

"Don't make her cry! It'll ruin her make-up," Angela shouted from the other room.

Brennan laughed and broke apart from her father, "Sorry Ang."

* * *

After ushering his mother to her seat, Booth, Hodgins, Jared, and Parker walked single file down the aisle. It was three o'clock and all of the guests had arrived. The gazebo was festooned in white: ribbons and roses. Within a few minutes, the bridesmaids then the flower girl would process down the aisle – then Bones. _His_ Bones would walk down the aisle. The thought made him catch his breath.

_Canon in D_ by Pachelbel began and Emma appeared in the archway. She walked intently down the aisle followed by Cam. Cam flashed Booth a smile when she reached the end of the aisle. Angela followed closely behind her, smiling broadly at all of the guests. Last, Hayley, holding a basket of white rose petals, paraded shyly down the aisle. As Hayley reached the end of the aisle and joined her mother in the first row of seats, the music changed once again.

"This is it," Booth thought, the moment he'd been waiting for, the moment he'd dreamt about, when Bones, adorned in white, would officially be his and he hers." Sure, he wouldn't be telling his army buddies about how long he'd imagined this moment. It certainly wasn't a manly thing to do but this was _Bones_, the elusive Temperance Brennan.

And, in his next breath, she was there, in the flesh. She looked like a goddess, _his goddess_. The word beautiful simply did not go far enough: the appearance of her pale skin against the ivory dress, the way the dress accented her sexy curves, the way her hair tumbled down her bare back. He would hold that image in his mind forever. Booth could tell from her small smile that she felt self-conscious with the fifty pairs of eyes watching her walking down the aisle.

She was only a few steps away from him, and handing her flowers to Angela, she took his hands in her. He hesitated a moment, taking the lacy fabric of her veil between his fingers.

"Your mother's?" he whispered.

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you Bones, and I know that nothing short of your mother's veil would induce you to wear one."

Bones smiled and nodded, forcing back tears.

"You look beautiful," Booth whispered.

"Alright cheries, if you two are done chit chatting, we can start this wedding," Caroline said, feigning annoyance.

They nodded and Caroline began:

_"We are here in support today of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. They have searched their hearts, and their pasts, and they have resolved to be lifelong partners."_

"_No other human ties more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you are about to assume. In the face of the chaos of everyday life, every wedding is a celebration of the human potential for goodness. It is a celebration of our ability to live in love and peace."_

"Now, the bride's brother, Russ, will share a poem by Khalil Gibran that the bride and groom have chosen," Caroline announced as Russ approached the podium.

Russ cleared his throat before speaking, thinking that the poem he was about to read was most definitely chosen by Tempe.

"_Love one another, but make not a bond of love._

_Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls._

_Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup._

_Give one another of your bread, but eat not from the same loaf._

_Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone._

_Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music._

_Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping._

_For only the hand of life can contain your hearts._

_And stand together, yet not too near together._

_For the pillars of the temple stand apart._

_And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow."_

After he was done reading, Russ returned to his seat beside his wife and looking happily on at his sister's wedding.

_"As they prepare to join their lives, it's important to understand that everyone present has played a part in shaping the characters of Seeley & Temperance and will play a vital role in their continuing lives. And thus we are here not only to witness their vows to each other, but also bestow upon them our blessing."_

"_Now, Seeley and Temperance will share with us the vows that they have written for one another."_

Caroline handed the microphone to an anxious Brennan.

Brennan took a deep breath and began:

"_Seeley, when I met you six years ago, I didn't know what was missing in my life. As my partner, friend, and lover, you have taught that there is a world beyond science. You taught me that love is real and can last forever. Being in your arms, feels like coming home to the first real home I've had in almost two decades."_

Angela glanced in Max's direction. She knew that comment must have stung him, but he was still smiling.

"_I promise to support you through whatever might lie ahead for us. I promise to remain monogamous with you."_

Angela winced at Brennan's use of "monogamous". She supposed that she should have insisted on reading Bren's vows. However, based on the grin on Booth's face, Angela thought Bren's word choice didn't bother him. After all, he was marrying Brennan, not just this dolled up version of her, Angela mused. All the same, she hoped the Brennan didn't manage to slip "alpha-male" or "anthropologically speaking" into her vows.

A little more quietly, Brennan finished by saying," I promise to love you with all of my heart for the rest of the days of my life."

Brennan handed the microphone to Caroline. Before taking the microphone from Caroline, Booth gently wiped Brennan's tears with her cheeks with his thumb.

"_Temperance, you entered my life and brought me inspiration and challenge – in the beginning, mostly challenge. I can't think of anyone that I would rather share the joys and sorrows of life with. Knowing you and loving you has made me a better man. Temperance Brennan, I promise to hold you when you need comfort, to laugh with you in times of happiness, to cry with you in times of sadness, and to love you even when you feel unlovable. And, even if we lived to be a hundred years old, I would never __**ever**__ stop loving you."_

The tears that Booth had wiped from Brennan's cheeks were flowing freely down her face again. Tears were mirrored in Booth's warm brown eyes.

Hodgins, apparently swept up in the moment was not at the ready with the rings.

"Ahem, bug guy?" Caroline said.

"Oh, sorry," Hodgins said, while Parker snickered.

"_Now that the bride and groom have exchanged their vows to one another, they will exchange rings. The circle is the symbol of eternity and union. The rings you exchange and which you will wear are a symbol of a shared love which you are entering now, as husband and wife"_

Caroline handed Booth Brennan's ring and said, "Repeat after me"

_"This ring is a symbol of the sincerity of my pledge. It is a visible sign of the inward and spiritual bond which unites our two hearts. Everything in my past has prepared me to be with you, all that I am and have is yours, and all that I will become and accomplish I share with you. Let this ring, which has no beginning or end, stand as a token for my never ending love and devotion"_

With these words, Booth slid the diamond studded band onto Bones' delicate finger, above the one he'd given her six months ago.

Brennan repeated the same words then slid the white gold band onto Booth's ring finger. The action gave her the irrational thought, "He will be mine forever."

"And now, I would like to share an Apache Wedding Blessing that the bride chose," Caroline stated.

"_Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other_

_Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other_

_Now there is no loneliness for you_

_Now there is no more loneliness _

_Now you are two bodies, but there is only one life before you._

_Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness._

_May your days be good, and long upon the earth."_

"_And now, by the authority vested in me by the District of Columbia I now pronounce you Husband and Wife!"_

Looking at the newly married couple, Caroline announced, "You may kiss the bride. As many steamboats as you want this time."

Bones laughed slightly at this reference to their mistletoe kiss of two and half years ago before Booth drew her closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips. While the crowd applauded, Booth held Brennan tightly beyond when the kiss – their first kiss as husband and wife – ended. He had wanted to hold her the instant the he'd seen tears in her eyes during the vows. He knew, of course, that they were tears of joy, of emotion, but he needed to wrap his arms around her. And, now the he had her in his arms, he was reluctant to let go.

Before releasing her, he whispered in her ear, "I love you. I'll love you forever, Bones."

* * *

**Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to review it!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Without further adieu, here is the rest of the B&B wedding! Please R&R!**

* * *

After what Bones thought was an excessive amount of photos, Booth and Brennan joined their guests in the Jeffersonian rotunda. The rotunda had been transformed with flowers and streamers. Booth had instructed Bones that they had to greet each of their guests. Brennan was being reluctantly dragged along from group to group as the thanked them for coming.

"Sweetie, the DJ is looking for you two. It is time for the introductions," said Angela, tapping Brennan on the shoulder.

"He must not be looking very hard," Brennan quipped, taking Booth's hand to eagerly lead him away from his present conversation.

"Okay, I'm coming, Bones," Booth said.

Angela, Booth, and Bones joined the others who were already gathered in the hallway adjacent to the rotunda.

"Okay, I just wanted to run through everyone's names to make sure that I don't mispronounce anything," the DJ announced.

"So, first, we have Emma and Hayley Brennan escorted by Parker Booth."

"Already a lady's man," Hodgins joked.

"Next, we have Camille Saryoyan escorted by Jared Booth."

"Yup," Cam replied.

"Then, we have the matron -," the DJ began.

"Oh no, none of this _matron_ of honor stuff. Makes me sound old," Angela contested.

"Ang, it's merely the proper term for your marital status," Brennan stated.

Angela gave Brennan a look that she couldn't refuse, "Fine, Angela will be referred to as the _maid_ of honor."

"Thanks, sweetie," Angela said, giving Brennan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, so we have the **maid** of honor, Angela Montenegro – Hodgins, escorted by the best man, Jack Hodgins."

"And how would you like to be introduced?" the DJ asked Booth and Brennan.

Brennan looked at her husband inquisitively.

Booth had assumed that Bones would keep her name, so he hadn't even bothered to ask her about it. The famous scientist and novelist, Temperance Brennan, surely wouldn't become Temperance _Booth_. Something about Temperance Booth just didn't sound right to him anyway. One of the things he loved about Bones was her fierce independence.

"You know, Bones, like do you want us to be introduced as Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan," Booth explained.

"Oh, well, I was thinking that maybe I would hyphenate our names, like Angela," Brennan said.

The DJ took a few steps away from the newly weds, suspecting a private conversation was about to occur.

"Really, Bones?" Booth asked his voice laden with emotion.

"Yes, well, I would still use "Brennan" professionally, of course. And, it isn't as if Brennan has any great significance genealogically, since Keenan is the family surname."

Brennan paused for a moment, and then softly said, "Besides, I want to have the same name as our child, and he or she will be a Booth, right?"

"Yeah, Bones, she'll be a Booth," he said with a smile, drawing her into an embrace.

Booth motioned for the DJ to come over, "We're gonna go with Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan – Booth," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Great," the DJ said then turned into Parker and the flower girls, "You are going to walk out when you hear me say Parker's name, ok?"

Parker and the girls nodded soberly.

"Once the bridal party has entered, the music will change, and I will introduce the bride and groom. You two will walk to the center of the dance floor, and the music for your first dance will begin."

Booth and Brennan nodded, and the DJ returned to the rotunda where the guests waited for the bridal party to reenter. When the "Beautiful Day" by U2 began playing, the DJ introduced Parker and the flower girls. Booth expected his son to ham it up with Brennan's nieces on his arms, but Parker took his duty as their escort very seriously and merely smiled.

Jared and Cam entered with a bit more panache with Jared twirling Cam before taking their place on the perimeter of the dance floor. Angela and Hodgins, of course, had to up the ante with Hodgins dipping Angela dramatically and kissing her before taking their place next to Jared and Cam.

The introduction to Queen's "Best Friend" played, while the DJ warmed up the crowd for Booth and Brennan's entrance.

"Well, babe, it's go time," Booth said taking Bones' arm.

"I don't now what that means."

"Just walk and smile, Bones."

Booth and Brennan walked through the door and onto the dance floor to thunderous applause. They took their place at the center of the dance floor and waited for the music to start.

As Etta James' "At Last" began playing, Booth put one hand low on Brennan's waist and took her hand with the other. Brennan had picked out the song for their first dance. Booth wondered if she realized the irony of the title.

"Thank you for this, Bones," Booth said.

"For dancing with you?"

Booth chuckled, "Well, yeah I am glad you agreed to the first dance, but for the wedding. I know you would have been content to go to the justice of the peace without all of this fanfare."

"Well, that is true, but I am glad that you talked me into having a _real _wedding. Even though I never knew I wanted one, I find that I am enjoyed the wedding ritual."

Booth smiled and kissed her.

"You've showed me that I enjoy many things that I didn't know I wanted," Brennan said shyly.

"Well, you deserve to have everything you want in this world, baby," Booth said, holding her to him a little more tightly.

Moving the focus of her eyes to her stomach, Brennan said, "I have everything I want."

Booth smiled. In another setting, if he has made the same statement, she might have told him it was impossible to have _everything_ you want. In another setting, he might have teased her for her decidedly un-Boneslike comment. But not tonight. Tonight, he just held her close to him as they danced, and the whole world seemed to slip away.

"Um, guys," Angela said, resting a palm on Brennan's bare shoulder, "the song's over."

"Oh, yeah, thanks Ang," Brennan said, blushing slightly.

Booth took her hand and led her to their seat. Bones disliked the idea of a head table and had chosen to have their friends from work: Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Michelle, Sweets, and Daisy.

After a few minutes of chatting, the DJ announced that it was time for the toast. Angela and Hodgins had chosen to make a joint speech.

"_I have known had the honor of knowing Temperance Brennan for over a decade now - before she was Doctor Temperance Brennan, world renown forensic anthropologist and novelist. While Brennan might not be the type of friend that you discuss the latest romantic comedy with, she has always been there when I need her, whether it means flying half way across the country or bringing take out at midnight. So, it is my greatest pleasure to be toasting her and Seeley Booth today at their wedding. When I met Booth six years ago, he and Brennan were beginning a very different type of partnership."_

"_**From the moment that Booth stepped onto the forensic platform, it was clear that there was some sort of magic between these two. Whether they were bickering on the way to a crime scene, trying to catch a killer undercover, or sharing a meal at the diner, it was obvious that there was a special chemistry between these two."**_

"_Obvious to everyone except for the two of them, of course. Since Booth came into her life, I have watched Bren change and grow as a person. Booth did what I had been unable to do in all of years of friendship: to draw Bren out of the lab, out of her comfort zone."_

"_**And Dr. Brennan was able to show Booth that there was more to "squints", as he fondly nicknamed the Jeffersonian team, than met the eye. I have had the pleasure of working with Booth for six years now. We have an unlikely friendship, Booth and I, but we all know he has a soft spot for squints. I owe my life to Booth."**_

"_And I know that I speak for Jack when I say, it brings us great joy to be here today to see Bren and Booth vowing to be together forever. We know that they will continue to enrich one another's lives as well as ours."_

"_**Now, if everyone to please raise their glasses, Angela and I would like to share an English wedding blessing."**_

Brennan looked at Booth with concern.

"Don't worry. I told the maître de. Sparkling cider for the bride," Booth whispered.

"_May your joys be as bright as the morning; your years of happiness as numerous as the stars in the heavens; and your troubles but shadows that fade in the sunlight of love."_

"_**To Brennan and Booth, many happy years together!"**_

"Love you guys," Angela said smiling at the couple.

"You too, Ang," they replied in unison, each giving Angela a hug.

"Why do people keep banging their utensils against their glasses?" Brennan said.

Booth couldn't help but laugh out loud at his new wife.

"People do that at weddings when they want the bride and groom to kiss."

"Oh, well that is ridiculous, _but_ I suppose we shouldn't disappoint them," Brennan said with a sly smile.

"My thoughts exactly," Booth said pressing his lips against his wife's.

After a delicious meal, which Booth and Brennan wolfed down in a matter of minutes, nearly everyone took to the dance floor. After a few dances with his bride, Booth allowed Russ to cut in.

"Well, congrats little sister," Russ said with a smile.

"Thanks, Russ, though I never understood why people would congratulate someone on getting married. It isn't really an accomplishment."

Russ chuckled, "Same old Tempe."

"I like to think that I have changed – grown – somewhat since we were children, Russ."

"Of course you have, Tempe. I am very happy for you. Booth is a great guy, especially when he isn't arresting me or Dad."

"Dad or I," Brennan corrected, "and I don't suspect he will be arresting either of you again in the future. It would be a conflict of interest to arrest a family member."

"And of course, I hope that neither of you participate in an illegal activity in the future," Brennan quickly added.

It was her day, Russ reminded himself, and so he decided to let that one slide.

"You look beautiful, by the way. You've come a long way from when you were a gawky teenager," Russ said kiddingly.

"Thanks, Russ."

She had come a long way and not just in looks. Of course, she'd changed considerably since he'd left her as fifteen year old girl. These changes had certainly been expedited by her partnership with Agent Booth. Russ, unbeknownst to his sister, had caught a few glimpses of her as a young adult – walking purposefully to class at Northwestern, on her way to work at the Jeffersonian – he'd never dared to approach her. The unreturned birthday phone calls told him she wanted nothing to do with him. But, those few times he'd seen her, she'd looked sad, empty. The glimmer in her eyes that she'd always had was gone. Russ knew he was partly responsible for that. He'd seen that glimmer return the night that he, Tempe, and Booth had shared a drink at her apartment. Booth had given him his sister back, in more ways than one.

Brennan and Russ danced the last minute or so of the song in silence, while he was deep in thought. Before the song ended, Brennan caught Booth's eye from across the room. He was chatting with some of his coworkers by the bar. When the song ended, Russ gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and congratulated her again.

She began to head over to husband when a familiar voice said, "May I have this next dance with my new sister-in-law?"

Brennan turned on her heels to face her new brother-in-law, once potential lover.

"Of course," she replied simply.

"You look very beautiful, Tempe."

"Thank you."

"It is nice to see you on an occasion when you aren't pushing me off a bar stool or telling me I'm a worthless piece of crap."

Brennan grimaced, wondering why he felt the need to bring this up _now_, of all times.

"Yes, it is. Though, we saw one another at Christmas, and I don't recall doing either of those things then either," she replied hoping that would be end of the conversation.

"True," Jared said with a laugh.

In her three inch heels, Brennan and Jared were eye to eye, and she could spell the faint odor of liquor on his breath. She noted that his hands seemed to be traveling gradually down her back and was reminded of their date, what seemed like ages ago. As she'd told Booth, they hadn't slept together. But, the thought that he'd seen her topless and touched her breasts, made her even more uncomfortable about the hands that were creeping towards her ass.

Brennan was just about to tell Jared that her feet hurt, when Booth tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I cut in? It seems that everyone wants to dance with the most beautiful woman in the room; I've hardly had a chance to dance with her myself."

Brennan smiled, Booth always had impeccable timing.

"Of course," Jared said begrudgingly, "You're a very lucky man, Seeley."

"I know, I am," Booth said emphatically.

"You always have perfect timing, Booth," Brennan said with a smile, "I think I am going to sit down for a bit. I can't believe I let Angela talk me into these ridiculous heels."

"Well, they're very sexy," Booth said as he released her hand.

"I'll be sure to leave them on later then," she replied without looking back.

Brennan sat down at the vacant table and watched the scene before her. Parker was dancing with Emma and Hayley. Parker had been dancing the night away with Russ's girls and, on a few occasions, his new stepmother. He had even managed, with a little help from his father, to get Brennan to do the chicken dance. Both Booth men argued that it was an integral part of wedding tradition.

Several feet away from her, Parker was escorting an exhausted Hayley off the dance floor and getting her a glass of water.

"He's his father's son," Cam commented, sitting down beside Brennan.

"Yeah," Brennan replied, reflecting on the comment.

Parker was very much like his father, perhaps that was why she'd taken to him almost immediately. She hoped that the child growing inside her would be like his or her father also.

"Here, sweetie," said Angela thrusting a glass of wine in Brennan's direction and taking the seat on the opposite side of her.

"Oh, no thanks," Brennan said pushing the drink back in Angela's direction.

"I knew it!" Angela exclaimed loudly enough that several heads turned in their direction.

"Knew what?" asked Cam.

Pointing at Brennan, Angela said excitedly, "You're pregnant!"

Cam turned pointedly at Brennan with wide eyes, "You are?"

After a moment of silence, Brennan nodded, "Only five weeks. We weren't planning on telling anyone yet."

"Well, your secret is safe with us, right, Angela?" Cam said a little forcefully.

"Oh, of course, sweetie," Angela said with a big grin.

Brennan looked from Angela to Cam then got up to find her husband.

"Booth, Booth," Brennan said grabbing his arm.

"What is it, babe?" Booth said, stepping away from a group of his relatives.

Brennan leaned in closer, "Angela and Cam know."

Booth raised his eyebrows, "Know…."

"About the baby," Brennan whispered.

Booth laughed, "Only a matter of time until everyone knows now."

Brennan frowned.

Booth put an arm around her waist, "No worries, babe. I'll tell the bartender not to serve Ang any more drinks."

Brennan laughed, "I love you."

"I love you too, Bones," he said embracing her, "now what do you say we get back on the dance floor?"

"Sure."

The DJ signaled to Booth, and he said, "Actually, you know, I need to go to the bathroom."

"What?" Brennan asked as Booth walked briskly away.

Over the microphone, the DJ announced, "This song goes out from the groom to the bride and her father."

Brennan suddenly knew why Booth had disappeared suddenly.

"Come on, honey, you wouldn't want to disappoint your husband, would you?"

Brennan shook her head and rolled her eyes, letting her father lead her onto the dance floor as the introduction to "Keep on Trying" filled the room. Brennan smiled slightly, remembering when she and Booth had sung the song in the diner. She'd never told him the significance of the song and wondered how he'd known.

Max, it turned out, was quite a good dancer.

"When did you learn to dance?" Brennan asked her father.

"Your mother and I took dance lessons before our wedding. I guess it just stuck with me," he shrugged.

"A dancing bank robber. You are a constant surprise, dad," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, thank you for dancing with me, sweetheart."

"You're welcome," Brennan said begrudgingly.

They danced in silence for a moment then Brennan said, quietly, "I am glad you are here, Dad."

"I've missed too much, Tempe. I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Bones nodded with tears in eyes.

As the song ended, Booth approached his bride, "I'm not in too much trouble, am I?"

"No, Booth," Brennan said with a laugh.

"I love you, sweetheart," Max said, kissing his daughter on the cheek then leaving the couple on the dance floor.

Only a few more songs were played before it was time for the final song.

Over the microphone, the DJ announced, "I'd like to see everyone join our bride and groom on the dance floor for our last song of the night."

The crowd was very obedient. Nearly all of the couples walked out onto the dance floor, as "Eternal Flame" began playing.

"I loved the Bangles when I was in high school," Brennan overheard Angela say.

With her arms around husband, Brennan said, "I'm glad we did this."

Booth laughed, "Got married?"

"Well, yeah, that, but I'm glad we had a wedding, a real wedding – with our family and friends."

Booth smiled and kissed her. Every time he kissed her, he felt lucky that she'd chosen _him_. To be the man who made love to her. To be the man she woke up with in the morning. To be the man whose hand she'd squeeze as she brought their son or daughter into this world. To be the man she'd grow old with.

Booth shut his eyes tightly, willing away the tears of joys he could feel forming.

"I'm glad we did this, too, Bones."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts! Enjoy!**

* * *

As it turned out, Angela was better at keeping a secret than either Booth or Bones suspected. Amazingly, Angela had even managed to keep the news from Hodgins, despite the mountain of baby's clothes that she'd bought. After Brennan and Booth heard their baby's heartbeat at her first OB appointment at eight weeks, with much anticipation, they shared their joyful news with the rest of the squint squad and their families.

The first two months of Brennan's pregnancy seemed like a whirlwind for the newlyweds. The first month had, of course, been filled with the wedding and last minute planning. Unfortunately, morning sickness had set in around day three of the honeymoon. However, Booth seemed to content holding his wife's hair back when she vomited and doing pretty much anything to alleviate her nausea. The pregnancy, admittedly, put a bit of a kink in their honeymoon plans - morning sickness, no fruity alcoholic drinks for Brennan. But, it didn't prevent them from making love a few times daily and laying on the beach, relaxing; two of Booth's chief objectives.

* * *

_Two and a half months later_

Dr. Brennan sat across from her best friend at the diner. She looked at the plate of French fries in front of her with displeasure. French fries were on the list of foods that didn't make her nauseous, but if the morning sickness didn't subside soon, she would really be packing on the pregnancy pounds. At ten weeks, she was starting to notice that her pants were more snug than usual.

"So everyone knows now?" Angela asked.

"Well, not _everyone_."

"Well, I didn't think that literally everyone in the entire world knew that you were pregnant, sweetie."

Brennan laughed, "Well, if it were up to Booth, the entire world would know. The way he acts, it's as if knocking me up was the greatest accomplishment of his life."

Angela burst into laughter at the esteemed Doctor Temperance Brennan using such a phrase, "Knocked up?"

"Yes, it is a colloquialism for getting someone pregnant, and the title of a raunchy movie that Booth made me watch last weekend."

Angela chuckled, "Yeah, I am familiar with the phrase, sweetie. And of course Booth is excited about your pregnancy."

"I know, I am excited too, but Booth seems excessively so. He bought me three pregnancy books and bought another two for himself. _And_, he has already read both of them plus that ridiculous book that Hodgins got him."

Angela smiled. Hodgins had bought Booth _What to Expect When You're Expected: A Fetus's Guide to the First Three Trimesters_, a parody of the traditional pregnancy book.

"I planned to do my research, of course. But, Booth, he already has a child."

"Yeah, but this is different, Bren."

Brennan looked at her best friend quizzically.

"Because he is having a baby with you, his _Booones_," Angela said fluttering her eyelashes.

"I suppose," Brennan conceded.

"I _know_. Booth is a family man, sweetie. He loves Parker, but Rebecca, Parker, and he were never a family. You, Booth, and this baby will be a family, sweetie. His family."

Brennan smiled and nodded.

"That being said," Angela added, "he is a little over the top."

Brennan laughed.

"I mean, he showed me the ultrasound photos at least four times. I am fairly certain that he ever said he thought the baby had his nose," Angela said with a snicker.

* * *

_That Evening_

Brennan sat stretched out on the couch, her feet propped up on Booth's lap as she thumbed through one of her many pregnancy books. Watching TV, Booth absentmindedly rubbed her feet. It amazed him how every part of her could be warm, yet her feet were always cold as ice.

"Mmm, that feels good, thanks," Brennan said looking up from her book.

"You're very welcome, my dear."

After a moment of silence, Brennan abruptly said, "Rebecca didn't let you go to her obstetrician appointments, did she?'

Booth sighed loudly, "Not many. She let me go to the one where we found out Parker was a boy."

Brennan frowned. She swings her legs off of her husband's lap and joins him on the opposite end of the couch.

"Two days after Becca turned me down, she moved out. I came home from work one day and her stuff was all gone."

Brennan nodded, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"When she was about half way through her pregnancy, she started to let me participate a little more – let me come to a few doctors appointments, stopped threatening to not name me as Parker's father on his birth certificate."

Brennan shook her head, "I don't know how she couldn't see what a wonderful father you'd be."

"Yes, well," Booth said with a smile.

Brennan thought for a moment, absently stroking his knuckles with her thumb.

"Is that why you said you didn't want me to have our baby if you couldn't be involved, before your brain surgery, that is?"

Booth nodded, "Yeah, I couldn't be just a weekend dad, you know?"

Brennan nodded, bringing her husband's hand to her lips and kissing it softly.

"Besides, I thought that if we had a baby _that way_, we might never get to have a baby _this way_," Booth said placing his palm lightly on Brennan's stomach.

Brennan smiled, "You wanted to be a family."

"Yes. Now, I have everything I want," Booth said leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

Brennan parted her lips, and Booth explored her warm mouth with his tongue. He threaded his fingers through her hair, as she pulled him closer. Booth pulled back from their kiss and took his wife by the hand, leading her into their bedroom. When they reached the bedroom, Brennan laid down on the bed, her auburn hair spread out against the pillow.

Booth took a minute to take in the vision of his wife before straddling her. He leaned over her, supporting himself on his elbows. He kissed her neck; the spot right below her ear that always made her emit a small moan. Booth loved how well he knew her body and she his. He knew every curve, every line, and every scar. He traveled down her neck, leaving a trail of hundreds of little kisses. Booth kissed the valley between her breasts as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"Booth," Brennan moaned as he cupped one of her breasts

Booth knew that her breasts were more sensitive now because of the pregnancy, and he was more than happy to capitalize on that.

He gently took of her blouse and reached around to undo her bra. Brennan pressed herself against his hardness as his tongue traced circles around her nipple. Keeping one hand on her breast, he planted kisses on her stomach, where beneath her alabaster skin, their baby was growing.

He ran his finger along the waistband of her yoga pants. Before he could pull them down to reveal her long legs, Booth felt her reaching down, tugging at his shirt. Booth paused for a moment to pull his tee shirt over his head. Brennan ran her palm along his muscular chest, before Booth returned to his task of removing her pants.

Booth kissed her bare legs, beginning at her ankles and working his way up to her thighs. His hot breath against her thighs made her quiver. He kissed her through her underwear before sliding them down her legs, and she lay naked before him.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Booth said before dipping one finger inside of her wet center.

"Oh, Booth," she moaned.

Booth rubbed her clit with his thumb, while kissing the inside of her thighs.

"You know what I want, Booth," Brennan moaned.

Booth was happy to oblige and gently began licking her. He loved the taste of her. She tasted sweeter than she did before the pregnancy, like the most delicious dessert imaginable. Booth slid another finger inside her as he licked her furiously. He felt her tighten around his fingers and knew she was close to climaxing. Booth spiraled his tongue around her clit, while she writhed beneath him. He reached up and pressed his palm gently against her breasts. Her breath became more ragged.

Grabbing the sheets tightly, Brennan moaned, "Seeley, oh, Seeley," as she climaxed.

Booth never tired of hearing Temperance Brennan, well Temperance Brennan-Booth now, scream his name when he made her cum.

"I want you inside me, Booth," Brennan said descending from her orgasm.

Booth momentarily returned his attention to her lips, while she made quick work for removing his pants. After he slid inside her, he knew he wouldn't last long. He wasn't sure if it was how tight and wet she was, how her fuller breasts bounced with the rhythm of his thrusting, or just how incredibly sexy it was that she was carrying their child, but he was approaching climax embarrassingly quickly.

Booth whispered, "I'm sorry, I can't -."

Booth's words were cut short, when she met his thrust harder. Her intense blue eyes met his when he shouted her name, spilling himself inside her.

"You're amazing," Booth said as he collapsed beside his wife.

"So are you, Booth," she returned, casually running her hand along his shoulder.

Booth wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Booth liked to cuddle after sex, and Brennan had to admit that she'd come to enjoy it as well.

"I wanted to talk you about something, Bones," Booth said, the words coming out more foreboding than he'd planned.

"What?" Brennan replied with concern.

Booth took a deep breath and said the words it had taken him over a month to muster the courage to say, "I think that you should spend less time in the field during your pregnancy."

"Oh you do, do you?" Brennan said sarcastically.

"I am worried about your safety – and the baby's safety. It would only be for six months."

"I am aware of the length of my pregnancy, Booth. And, in many agrarian societies, pregnant women participate in manual labor for the majority of their pregnancy."

"Manual labor is different than potentially getting shot at, Bones. I've spoken to Cam and Cullen, and they agree this is the best course of action."

Brennan's eyes narrowed, "Oh, well, I am glad that you ran it by your boss and my boss – _your _ex-girlfriend – before discussing it with me."

Booth was about to implore Brennan to listen and remind her that Cam was _their_ friend when Brennan added, "So, you thought you'd lull me into submission with a good fuck before springing this on me."

Booth's eyes widened at her vulgar statement, "Bones -."

"No, Booth. I am going to sleep in Parker's room tonight," she said storming out of their bedroom in only her underwear.

Booth groaned and raked his fingers through his hair. Yeah, he had definitely picked the worst time to mention this. She did this sometimes though, like a relapse - a relapse to the I-don't-need-anyone, overly-independent-Brennan. Booth knew that she didn't want to talk to him right now, but he also knew that he _always_ had to be there for her when she needed him, even if she didn't realize it.

The door to Parker's room was closed, so he knocked gently on the door.

"Bones, I'm coming in."

There was no response, so he walked in. Brennan was curled up on the bed.

Booth sat down on the side of the bed, grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed and gently placed it over her.

"Temperance, look at me."

Her blue eyes looked up at him, "I can take care of myself, Booth."

Booth stroked her silky hair, "I know you can, Bones, but I am going to take of you – and this baby, just the same."

Brennan nodded, "I know that as an alpha male you are protective of your offspring and woman."

Booth smiled slightly at Bones referring to herself as "his woman."

"No, Temperance, this is about me protecting the woman I love and the child we are bringing into this world together."

Brennan squeezed her eyes shut willing away the tears.

Booth whispered, "If anything happened to you and the baby -."

Now, it was Booth's turn to try suppressing tears.

"You're _everything_ to me, Bones."

"I'm sorry, Booth," she said sitting up and reaching for him.

Booth took her into his arms, "It's okay, baby."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Let's go back to bed."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! I hope that this chapter doesn't seem to jump around too much or rush things along. I appreciate your feedback!**

* * *

Booth and Brennan decided that their de-facto crime fighting unit, as Gordon Gordon dubbed it, would be put on hold during the pregnancy. Brennan wouldn't be chasing down suspects or questioning any psychopaths in the near future. She would, of course, continue to visit secure crime scenes, but for the most part, she would be spending the next six months in the lab.

* * *

_Two Months later_

Brennan sat at her desk poring over the latest case file that Booth had handed her. She missed being in the field, but she did have to admit that her growing stomach would make it difficult to do typical field work. Brennan was already finding it cumbersome to kneel beside bodies at the scene.

"Hi, sweetie," Angela said walking into Brennan's office.

"Oh, hi, Ang."

"So today's the big day, right?" Angela asked grinning broadly.

"Big day?"

"Yeah, don't you find out if the baby is a boy or a girl today?"

"Oh, yes, well, as long as the baby is cooperative. We have an ultrasound appointment at 2:30."

"I'm so excited for you, sweetie. Don't think that I am stealing your thunder, but…."

"I don't know what that means."

"Bren, I'm pregnant!"

Brennan looked at her best friend incredulously, as if the thought that Angela and Hodgins might have children had never crossed her mind.

"Ang, that's great!" Brennan exclaimed and embraced her roughly.

"Woah there, sweetie. Watch where you are wielding that belly," Angela said with a laugh.

"How far along are you?"

"Eight weeks. I am due on Valentine's Day," Angela said with a smile.

"Ang, that's so exciting. Our babies will be two and half months apart!"

Angela was truly amazed at how ecstatic her best friend was, though, in some ways – many ways, Brennan was a constant surprise. Angela had never expected Bren to practically knock her over when she asked her to be her maid of honor either.

Just then, Booth briskly turned the corner into Brennan's office.

"And how is the most beautiful woman in the world today?"

"I'm doing great, thanks, Booth," said an unexpected voice.

"Ang, I didn't know you were here," Booth said with a bright smile, "I meant most beautiful _women_."

"Of course you did," Angela said with a laugh.

A moment later, Hodgins joined them, "Did you tell them?" he asked excitedly.

"Tell them what?" Booth asked.

Angela placed her hand on her best friend's swollen belly and said, "Baby Booth here is going to have a playmate."

A classic Booth grin graced his face, as he hugged Angela.

"Congratulations!" he said releasing Angela.

"You, too, Hodgins," he said, clapping him roughly on the back, "Gonna be a dad."

"Thanks, man," Hodgins replied, beaming.

"Alright, well let's leave the ladies to their girl talk," Booth said grabbing Hodgins' arm after giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye," the ladies said in unison.

"Apparently, they thought – or rather hoped – that they interrupted something," Angela said with a smile.

"I don't know what that means."

"So, how is the house hunting going?" Angela asked, changing the subject.

Booth and Brennan had decided that with the baby on the way, it would be prudent to look for a larger home. While Brennan's apartment was far from small, it didn't make sense for Parker to have to share a room with the baby. So, the couple had spent the last several weekends looking at houses to no avail.

"Yes, actually," Brennan said excitedly, "we found a place in Dupont Circle; let me show you listing."

Brennan opened her email and found the email from her realtor.

"Here it is," Brennan said, showing Angela the listing for a five bedroom, three bathroom, stone facade colonial.

Brennan cycled through the photos of the interior and exterior of the house.

"Wow, I could definitely get used to that whirlpool tub," Angela said with a playful smile.

Brennan smiled back at her mischievously. She and Booth had made love on almost every surface of their apartment, and she looked forward to doing the same in a much larger house.

The next thing that caught Angela's eye was the near million dollar price tag.

"Wow, that is a big chunk of change!"

"Yes, if we were to make the down payment in change..,oh, you didn't mean that literally."

"No, sweetie. What does Booth think? I mean, Booth is the type of guy who wants to be able to provide for his family."

"Yes, well, anthropologically, men feel an imperative to provide, as you say, for their women and children."

Angela chuckled, "Did you just call yourself Booth's woman?"

"No. Yes, I suppose, I did," Brennan stuttered, "but Booth doesn't feel threatened by my personal wealth."

A little more softly she added, "And, Booth knows that he provides for me in other ways."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you have great sex with your FBI hunk husband," Angela said winking at Brennan.

"Well, yes, but that isn't what I meant."

"I know, sweetie. So, are you going to make an offer on the house?"

"We hope to. We are taking Parker to see it this weekend."

"You aren't really giving a ten year old veto power, are you?" Angela asked.

"No, but it seemed important to Booth that Parker see the house. I think he will like it. His bedroom would be almost twice the size it is at Rebecca's house, _and_ there is a pool."

"Well, I think it is really sweet that you are including Parker like that."

"Of course, he's a part of our family," Brennan said with a small smile.

* * *

_Later that day_

Booth looked eagerly at his watch. 2:00. Yeah, he could go and pick up Bones now. Bones. Who was having his baby. The concept still seemed surreal sometimes. She'd once told him that evolution was impressive. He wondered if she realized how much she'd evolved since they met.

"Ready to go, babe?" he asked, poking his head into her office.

"I'll be ready in a minute," Brennan said not looking up from her computer screen, "I just have to finish composing this e mail."

Booth plopped down on her couch, remembering the times before they were together when he used to lay on this couch just enveloping himself in her scent. Now, as a couple the couch held fond memories of the stolen kisses shed allowed him while in the lab.

"What are you smiling about?" Brennan asked, standing over him.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of how far we've come," he said thoughtfully.

"Ready to go, then?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, Bones, I'm ready."

They walked out of her office and the lab hand in hand into the June heat. Booth opened the car door for his wife and offered her a hand to help her into the SUV.

"I am quite capable of getting into the vehicle by myself, Booth," she retorted.

"Sure, Bones. My bad," Booth said with a wry smile.

They were both relatively quiet on the ride to the doctors. Booth had learned from experience that when a pregnant Brennan was cranky to leave her alone.

"So, care to bet on whether the baby is a girl or a boy?" Booth said, testing the waters.

"Well," Brennan began, considering the question, "the odds are 50/50. It seems senseless to bet on something with those odds. And, as a former gambler, you shouldn't make any wagers."

"I wasn't actually going to bet money, Bones," Booth said with a laugh, "And, I think there is a better than average chance that our baby is a girl."

Brennan gave him a skeptical look, "Does your gut tell you that?"

"No, the way you are carrying and had a lot of morning sickness does."

"Those are myths. Morning sickness is related to the level HCG and the way I am carrying has to do with the size of the baby and placental placement."

Booth just smiled at her as he parked the SUV.

"Alright, Bones, well let's find out whether this is a baby boy Booth or baby girl Booth for sure."

Brennan grabbed his hand after getting out of the car, and they walked into the doctor's office. After waiting about ten minutes, they were called back to the sonography suite.

The ultrasound tech hiked up Brennan's shirt exposing her swollen belly.

"Okay, this is going to be cold," the tech said before squirting the gel onto Brennan's stomach.

In a few minutes, an image formed on the screen.

"Wow! That actually looks like a baby!" Booth remarked.

"Of course it does," Brennan replied, "at eighteen weeks, nearly all of the fetal structures are formed."

"Do you want to know the sex?" the tech asked.

"Yes," the said in unison.

"Okay," the tech said with a smile, "these two lines tell me that you are having a baby girl."

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand, rendered speechless by the news.

Gripping his hand tightly, her voice fraught with emotion, Brennan said, "A baby girl. I guess your superstitions were correct."

* * *

Booth and Brennan had eagerly called their family and friends over the course of the day to share their news. The news of a baby girl was met with unanimously enthusiasm. Angela said she hoped that she and Hodgins would have a baby boy, so their children could fall in love some day. Booth said there was no way any Booth's were going to be marrying any Hodgins's.

Mrs. Booth seemed to be growing fonder of her daughter-in-law by the minute at the prospect of Bones giving her a granddaughter, after having two sons of her own. Hank declared that Seeley better watch out, because his daughter was going to be "a looker" like his mother. And Max, well, Max just became a blubbering idiot when he heard that his little girl was going to have a little girl of her own.

Booth and Brennan retired to bed early that evening after a long, emotional day. Brennan fell almost immediately to sleep; her body spooned against her husband's. Booth gently stroked her swollen stomach, thinking of their baby girl growing within. He drifted off to sleep with an arm around his wife and a smile on his face.

Booth awoke from a deep sleep to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Booth moaned and looked over at the clock. 6:12. He mechanically reached for his phone and got out of bed, not wanting to wake his sleeping wife.

"Hello," he answered groggily.

"Hello, is this Seeley Booth?" the female voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Laura. I am a nurse at George Washington University Hospital. Rebecca Stinson and your son have been in car accident."

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter is a cliff hanger, but it is taking the story in the direction that I had planned for very near to the beginning. I promise to update soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Wow! I got such a response from last chapter that I think I need to write more cliffhangers! Don't worry, this chapter isn't a cliffhanger, though. As always, thanks for reading!**

* * *

"_This is Laura. I am a nurse at George Washington University Hospital. Rebecca Stinson and your son have been in car accident."_

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. Booth was rendered speechless for a moment.

"Sir, are you there?"

"Yes, are they okay?"

"Parker is in stable condition. Ms. Stinson is in critical condition."

"I will be there in a few minutes," Booth replied, slightly reassured that Parker was okay.

Booth hung up the phone, looking back at Bones. He walked over to her and pushed the hair away from her face. Booth gently kissed her forehead.

"Bones?"

"Booth," she replied groggily.

"I have to go. There's been a car accident," the words caught in his throat, "Parker and Rebecca. Rebecca's in critical condition. Park's stable."

"I'll call you when I have news."

"No," Brennan said getting out of the bed as quickly as her new weight allowed, "I am coming with you."

A small smile graced Booth's face. They both changed quickly and rushed out the door.

* * *

Booth stormed into the ER with Bones hot on his heels.

"I am here for Parker Booth and Rebecca Stinson," he hastily informed the receptionist.

She began typing, when Booth added, "Someone named Laura called me."

"Okay, I will page her."

"Thank you," Booth replied.

"Are you Dr. Temperance Brennan?" the receptionist asked, wide-eyed, noticing the woman behind him for the first time.

"Yes, yes, I am."

The receptionist looked from Brennan to Booth and smiled.

"Let me go get Laura."

The receptionist returned with a short, thin woman who appeared to be in her early 40's in tow.

"Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan, why don't you come with me? The doctor will meet you in a few minutes."

"Doctor?" Booth asked, "What? No! I want to see my son."

"You can see him in a few minutes, sir," the nurse replied politely.

"No," Booth began, when he felt Brennan tapping on his shoulder.

"Maybe, we should just talk to doctor, Booth."

"Okay, fine," he conceded.

Booth allowed them to be led into a small conference room. Booth paced around the floor for the first five minutes.

"If the doctor doesn't get here –" Booth said when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

A young physician, maybe thirty-five, walked in, "Hello. I am Dr. Wong."

"Where's my son and Rebecca?" Booth demanded.

"Your son is recovery. He fractured his wrist and needed stitches for a forehead laceration. Otherwise, he has some cuts and bruises. He is going to be fine."

Booth and Brennan both breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm afraid that Ms. Stinson's injuries were more extensive. She was killed on impact."

"What?" Booth asked his throat suddenly dry, "But, they told me she was in critical condition."

"I'm sorry, we don't generally give this sort of news over the phone." the doctor replied.

Tears filled Booth's eyes, and Bones squeezed his hand.

"Has, has her family been contacted?" Booth stammered.

"Yes, her parents and a Mr. Brent McGovern," the doctor said, looking at the file in his hand.

Booth nodded.

"I'll give you a few minutes."

The doctor was about to leave, when Booth asked, "Can I see her?"

"Sure, follow me," the doctor instructed.

Booth rose from his chair and Brennan followed suit.

"Bones, I just -," Booth began, Brennan looking at him curiously.

"I just want to be alone with her for a minute."

"Sure, sweetheart," Brennan replied, "I will be in the lobby".

"Thanks, Bones," he whispered and followed the doctor.

"Mr. Booth, I have to warn you that Ms. Stinson sustained extensive bodily injury in the accident," the doctor cautioned before ushering him into the trauma room.

Booth nodded and walked into the room. The room was littered with medical equipment, and, in the center, Rebecca lay lifeless on a stretcher. Booth wheeled the stool next to her and sat down on it. Blinking back tears, he looked at his former lover, the mother of his child. The right side of her face was badly bruised, and the left side was, well, why the doctor had said that she'd sustained extensive bodily injury. Her blonde hair was caked with blood. Booth was grateful that a shroud covered all but her neck and face.

Booth took her hand, "God, Becca, I'm so sorry."

He tried to remember what their last conversation consisted of it but drew a blank. At least, it hadn't been an argument. He would have remembered that.

The tears were streaming down Booth's face as he continued to speak.

" I'll take good care of him, Rebecca. Me and Bones, we'll take good care of him," Booth said softly through his tears.

"He's going to have a little sister. We found out yesterday. He's gonna be a great big brother to her," Booth said, his voice cracking.

Booth just held her hand in silence for the next several minutes before saying a prayer. He knew that Rebecca, like Bones, was an agnostic at best, but Booth needed to know that his son mother's would be watching out for him from heaven.

* * *

Brennan waited in the lobby of the emergency room, while Booth said good bye to Rebecca. A million thoughts swirled through her head as the reality of Rebecca's death hit her. Rebecca was dead and Parker, motherless. The thought of Parker lying in a hospital bed not knowing of his mother's fate made her heartache. For a split second, she considered trying to find him, to be with him, so he didn't have to be alone. But, surely, Parker would ask about his mother, and she couldn't – shouldn't – be the one to tell him that his mother was gone.

"Temperance?" a familiar male voice asked.

Brennan spun around to see the man the voice belonged to: Brent. Rebecca and Brent had been together, off and on, for over three years. They had been "on" for over six months now, and Brent had moved back in with Rebecca and Parker a few weeks ago. As Brennan looked at this man, she saw nothing but love and concern in his eyes. She'd always suspected that Rebecca was the one who broke things off time and again. In a moment of clarity, Bones realized that she and Rebecca were both hesitant to love, hesitant to trust.

"Brent," Bones said softly.

Brent looked stricken at seeing the tears streaming down her. Brennan hadn't even realized they were there until she saw his expression and felt a hot tear roll down her cheek.

"Parker?" Brent asked, assuming the tears were for his pseudo-stepson.

"Parker is in recovery. He had a fractured wrist, head laceration, and some cuts and bruises. He'll be fine. Rebecca," Brennan began but couldn't get the words out.

Brennan took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut for a minute, "She didn't make it, Brent. Booth's with her now."

Brennan could only watch as her words washed over him, like a wave taking down an unsuspecting child.

"No, No, No, it can't be!" Brent said, almost shouting and shaking his head violently.

"I'm so sorry," Brennan said, new tears forming in her eyes.

Brent uttered one more "No" before breaking down. Bones put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry" was all she could think to say, as he shook in her arms. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her husband approaching. Brennan looked from her husband to the man in her arms, both men devastated by one woman's death. She knew it was only a matter of minutes before she'd have to witness another man – a boy really – fall apart over this same woman's death.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I originally going to write the day of the accident in one chapter, but it was getting long. So, for the sake of not taking too long to update, I am breaking it into two. Please review! Thanks!**

* * *

Brennan released Brent and whispered "I'm sorry" one more time.

"Brent," Booth said somberly.

The two men exchanged condolences, and Booth gave him a "guy hug." A real guy hug, unlike the ones he'd given Brennan for years.

"Can I see her?" Brent asked.

"Yeah, the nurse, Laura, can show you where she is. Brent, the accident – she doesn't look like herself," Booth stuttered.

Brent nodded sadly.

Booth took Brennan's hand, "We should go see Parker."

"Of course," Brent said, "I would like to see him later."

Booth replied, "Of course. You can see him anytime."

"Thank you," Brent replied before they parted ways.

Booth and Brennan walked hand in hand to the pediatric wing.

"May I help you?" the desk clerk asked.

"Yes, we are looking for Parker Booth. I'm his father."

"Sure," the desk clerk replied, looking at his computer screen, "he's in room 217. They just brought him up from recovery."

"Thanks."

They walked silently down the sterile hallways of the hospital. Brennan found it an interesting dichotomy: the bleak environment juxtaposed with the cheerful looking cartoon characters on the walls. They reached room 217, and Booth stopped abruptly at the door.

Booth gazed at his sleeping son, surveying his injuries: an angry, red line across his forehead; a bruise covering his left cheek; and a cast spread from his hand to a quarter of the way up his forearm.

"I don't know how to tell him," Booth whispered with tears in his eyes.

Bones entwined her fingers with his tightly.

"No one should ever have to do this, Booth."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him for the first time, since they'd received the news of Rebecca's death. Booth rested his head on her shoulder and wept.

"I love you, Seeley. We'll get through this," Brennan said decidedly.

Booth lifted his head and nodded, "Let's go in."

They crossed the threshold of the door quietly then sat down in the two chairs beside Parker's bed. Booth softly ran his hand along Parker's cast, trying to banish the thought that he'd almost lost him. Booth and Brennan sat silently at his bedside for another fifteen minutes before Parker began to stir.

Parker's eyes fluttered open, and he looked frantically around the room.

"Where am I?" he asked in a small voice.

"You're in a hospital, Parker," Booth replied.

Parker looked at his father quizzically.

Booth hesitated then said, "You were in a car accident."

Parker nodded, the memory returning to him.

"We were on the way to camp, when a car come out of nowhere."

Booth nodded solemnly.

"Where's Mom? Is she okay?"

Booth took a deep breath and took his son's small hand in his.

"Parker, mom was hurt really bad."

Booth closed his eyes, taking another deep breath. He squeezed his eyes tight. Booth wanted to remain strong for his son.

"How bad?" Parker asked before Booth could continue.

"She didn't make it, Park," Booth said quietly.

Parker shook his head, tears forming in his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Seeing that Booth was very near to tears, Brennan said quietly, "She's gone."

Tears now flowing down his cheeks, Parker shook his head vigorously, "No."

"I'm sorry, Parker," Booth said, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"Noo," Parker yelling, wiggling from Booth's embrace, and beating his small fists against Booth's chest.

"Park," Bones said calmly running a hand over his blond curls.

"Bones," Parker whimpered, suddenly thrusting himself against her chest.

Parker sobbed loudly, as Bones lovingly rubbed his back.

"Shh, your dad and I are here for you."

Parker looked up at Bones with his coffee colored eyes, tears streaming down his face.

"Is Mom in heaven?" Parker asked.

Booth looked over at his wife, and hoped, for once, she'd humor him on the topic of religion.

Bones was blindsided by the question, of course. Her instinctual answer was "No, the body does not retain sentience beyond death, and there is no paradise in the sky where an almighty diety resides.

Instead, she simply said, "Yes, Parker, she is."

Parker nodded and buried himself in her chest once more.

After a few minutes more in her comforting embrace, he asked "Where will I live?"

"You'll live with me, Bones, and your baby sister, Parker," Booth replied, inadvertently letting the news of the baby's gender slip.

"The baby's a girl?" Parker asked, sniffling.

"Yeah," Booth said with a small smile - the first smile that had graced his face all day.

* * *

Parker had spent the next few hours vacillating between fitful sleeping and tearful wakefulness. They gleaned a few more details about the accident from Parker and the nurses. It has been a side impact collision, of which Rebecca felt the full force. Parker was on the opposite side of the car in the backseat, protecting him from the full impact of the crash.

At one point, a nurse came in to check on Parker's injuries, revealing angry red lacerations and purple bruises from the seat belt. Booth gasped and squeezed Bones' hand tightly.

"Excuse me, um," Brennan began.

"Mary," the nurse said.

"Mary, were X-rays of Parker's chest done to ensure that no ribs were fractured during the accident? And CT scans to ensure that the restraint of the seatbelt did not perforate his intestines?"

"Yes, of course, but I can have the doctor stop by to review the X-rays and scans with you, if you'd like," Mary replied.

"Yes, I would, thank you."

Word had spread like wildfire that the little boy in room 217 was the stepson of the famous Dr. Temperance Brennan. As a result, Parker was receiving excellent care. Within a half hour of Brennan's request to see the images, the pediatrician, Dr. Kirchner, arrived. Bones agreed that the images did not indicate any further injury and thanked the doctor for stopping by.

"It's nice to know that Parker is receiving the best care due to his famous stepmother," Booth said wearily.

Brennan was sure whether or not he was being sarcastic, but replied, "Yes, well, they are probably hoping that I will endow a new pediatric wing of the hospital or something."

Bones relaxed a little more in her chair and yawned.

"You're tired," Booth noted.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Maybe you should go home for a while, take a nap. I am sure that Parker will be sleeping mostly, anyway."

Brennan smiled, even in this time of crisis, he was always taking care of her, looking out for her,

"I guess, if you are sure you don't need me here."

"No, it's fine," Booth said, looking over at his sleeping son.

"Okay, I will bring back some clothes for Parker to change into tomorrow morning. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I don't think so, sweetheart."

"Are you sure you don't mind, Booth?"

"No, Bones, I don't mind. You and the baby need your rest," Booth replied with a hint of a smile on his face.

Brennan got up from her chair and kissed him on the forehead, "I love you."

"Right back atcha, Bones."

Brennan gave her stepson a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

When Brennan entered their apartment, she dialed Angela's number. Angela answered on the first ring and immediately began hurriedly asking what was going on, her voice laden with concern.

"_Brennan! Where are you? Cam said that she got a text message that you wouldn't be in today that you would explain later. I've been worried sick."_

"_There was a car accident," Brennan began._

"_Oh my God, are you and the baby okay?" Angela asked frantically._

"_I wasn't in a car accident. Rebecca and Parker were."_

"_Oh, are they okay?"_

_Brennan drew in a deep breath, knowing she'd have to recount this story many times._

"_Parker has a fractured distal radius, bruising from the restraint of the seatbelt, and other bruises and lacerations."_

_Angela didn't say anything, knowing there must be more to the story if Brennan had called out of work._

"_Rebecca was killed on impact," Brennan said in a softer tone than she'd used to report Parker's injuries._

"_Oh God, Sweetie! How are you, Booth, and Parker holding up?"_

"_Booth is quite devastated. Parker, well, I am not sure if it has really hit him yet. He is still very sleepy from the pain medications."_

"_When did all of this happen? The accident, I mean."_

"_At 6 AM, Rebecca was taking Parker to day camp. They were going on a field trip to the Baltimore aquarium today."_

"_God, was the driver drunk or something?"_

"_We don't really know much about the accident yet. I am sure that Booth will request the police report."_

"_Yeah. Is there anything I can do?"_

"_No, I don't think so. I don't know when Rebecca's funeral will be, but I am sure it would mean a lot to Booth -," Brennan began before Angela interrupted her._

"_We'll be there, sweetie. Call if you need anything."_

"_Thanks, Ang. I am heading back to the hospital in a couple of hours."_

"_Ok, Bren. Rest up. Love you, sweetie."_

"_You too, Ang. Bye."_

Brennan put her phone down on the kitchen table and headed into the bedroom. Physically and emotionally exhausted, she collapsed onto the bed and almost immediately fell asleep. She awoke in an hour and a half, rolling over to face Booth's side of the bed before remembering the events of earlier in the day. Breathing a heavy sigh, Bones got out of bed.

Brennan walked into Parker's bed room. She looked around at her stepson's room – the room that he'd sleep in every night from this point forward. Bones grabbed Parker's stuffed dog, a change of clothes, and the afghan that his grandmother had made and hastily ran out the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Here is part two of the day of the accident in one chapter. Thanks so much to all of you for reading. I so honored that this story now has over 150 reviews! Thanks to all of you who always review!**

* * *

Brennan returned to the hospital trying to juggle the items for Parker and a greasy bag of food from Five Guys. As she approached the room, she saw the Parker was out of bed and sitting on his father's lap.

"Hi guys," Bones said, attempting to sound cheerful.

"Spot!" Parker exclaimed with the delight of a much younger child upon seeing his favorite stuffed toy.

"I thought you might like him to stay with you at the hospital tonight," Bones said with Booth smiling back at her.

Parker wiggled off of Booth's lap and got back into the bed, taking the stuffed dog with him.

"I brought lunch!" Bones announced shaking the brown bag.

"What are you going to eat?" Booth asked with concern.

"I'll just have some fries," Bones said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You need to eat more than fries, Bones," Booth admonished her.

"I will get something from the cafeteria later. I know how much you and Parker love Five Guys," Brennan said with a smile.

"Thanks, baby," Booth said, glancing over at his son eating a cheeseburger.

He was a "heart person", as Bones would say. But, in this moment, a moment he'd never imagined, Booth wasn't sure how to best help his son through what wouldn't undoubtedly be the most difficult time in his young life.

Booth's thoughts were interrupted by Bones poking him and whispering his name.

"What -," Booth began when he saw two familiar figures outside the door.

Booth stood up abruptly and approached them, closing the sliding glass door behind him. Bones watched as her husband hugged a petite woman with white blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He then shook the hand of woman's husband, a tall man with white hair and a white beard. A moment later, Booth and the couple, who Bones assumed were Rebecca's parents, entered the room. Bones stood up to greet them, while Parker continued to eat his sandwich.

"Sarah, Jim, this is my wife, Temperance," Booth said, the twinkle in his eye that usually accompanied this introduction absent.

"Hello, I am sorry for your loss, Mr. and Mrs. Stinson."

"Thank you," Mrs. Stinson said, "and congratulations on your pregnancy."

Brennan nodded.

"Hi, Nana and Pop-Pop."

"Hi, sweetheart," Mrs. Stinson replied with tears in her eyes at seeing her injured grandson.

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Stinson asked.

Parker shrugged, "Ok, my head hurts, though."

"They have him on pain medication," Bones interjected.

Mr. Stinson turned and nodded at her wearily.

"You know it is a little crowded in here, why don't we get you some lunch, Bones?" Booth suggested.

Mrs. Stinson looked at the half eaten burger in front of Parker then back at Booth and Brennan quizzically.

"Vegetarian," Booth said simply, taking his wife's hand.

"We'll be back in half an hour or so, okay Buddy?" Booth said to Parker.

Parker nodded and Booth and Brennan walked out of the room, leaving him with his grandparents.

"I'm not really hungry," Bones stated.

"Well, you should eat something. You're eating for two, remember?"

"That isn't really correct. If a fetus were to be equated to a full grown adult, it is more like a half or a quarter."

"Either way, I don't want the baby only eating fries for lunch – you either."

Bones smiled and withheld her comment about how a fetus doesn't "eat" per say. She'd grown accustomed to how Booth took care of her. Even now, in the face of tragedy, he was still always thinking of her well being.

Bones ate a veggie burger, while she stole glances at Booth. He was absently stirring his coffee and looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly.

"Parents shouldn't have to bury their children," Booth said quietly but resolutely.

"No, they shouldn't, and little boys shouldn't lose their mothers," Brennan replied reaching for his hand.

Tears started to form in Booth's eyes, "I don't know how much he understands."

Bones nodded.

"I think that he knows she is gone, but" Booth said, his voice trailing off.

"But," Bones prompted.

"I don't know. I just don't know what to do, what to say to him," Booth said sounding defeated.

"You'll figure it out Booth. You're a wonderful father."

Booth nodded then covered his head with his hands. Brennan slid out of her side of the table and sat down next to him.

"We _will _get though this, baby," Brennan said rubbing her hand in circles between his shoulder blades.

Booth looked up at her and smiled slightly, "You called me baby."

"Yeah, well -," Brennan stuttered.

"Brent stopped by while you were gone. Parker seemed really glad to see him."

Bones smiled, "Yeah, well, he's been part of Parker's life for a while."

Booth nodded, "He wants to continue being in Parker's life."

"Sure, I mean," Bones began and realizing how she would finish that sentence, stopped abruptly.

Booth squeezed her hand knowing what she was going to say without her saying it.

"I just don't know how it would work, Brent being in Parker's life. I don't know if it would be good for Parker to go back to Becca's condo regularly."

"Well, he can visit him at our house then. We will work out some arrangement. Don't worry about it now."

Booth nodded, "I guess we should head back."

Brennan nodded. When they arrived back Parker's room, the Stinsons were sitting beside Parker's bed, and Parker was sound asleep.

"Oh you're back," Mrs. Stinson said quietly, "I think we are going to get going."

Booth and Brennan nodded. Mrs. Stinson stood up and gave her grandson a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I speak to you for a moment, Seeley?" Mr. Stinson asked walking towards the door.

"Sure," Booth said following him out the door.

Brennan was left in uncomfortable silence with Rebecca's mother.

"When is the baby due?" Mrs. Stinson asked.

"November 30th," Bones replied with a smile.

"Girl or boy?"

"It's a girl."

"Girls are nice. I was lucky enough to have on of each," Mrs. Stinson said with a sob.

Brennan hugged her awkwardly, and she cried into her shoulder.

When Mrs. Stinson released Brennan from the embrace, Bones began, "Mrs. Stinson –."

"Please call me Sarah."

"Sarah, Booth and I will take excellent care of Parker. I love him very much," Bones said, looking over at her stepson sleeping soundly.

Sarah smiled, "I am sure Parker is very excited about being a big brother."

"Yes, well, I think he would have preferred a brother, but I know he will be an excellent older brother."

"Are you ready, Sarah?" her husband asked.

Sarah nodded and turned to Brennan, "It was nice talking to you."

Brennan nodded as Booth returned to the seat beside. The younger couple waved goodbye to the older couple then Bones turned to her husband.

"What did Mr. Stinson want to speak with you about?"

"Just the funeral arrangements and Rebecca's affairs. Rebecca wanted to be cremated, so there won't be a viewing. They are hoping to get things together to have the funeral on Monday. They were heading to Rebecca's condo from here. They are going to pack up Parker's things and bring them to me at the funeral."

Brennan nodded, lacing her fingers with Booth's.

"What was Sarah discussing with you?"

"Oh, just small talk," Brennan said evoking raised eyebrows from her husband.

"She was just asking when the baby was due and such. She seems very nice."

"She is. I always got along well with Becca's parents."

"Dad?" a small voice asked.

"Yeah, bud?"

"Where did Nana and Pop-Pop go?"

"They had to leave Park, but you'll see them soon."

The rest of the day dragged on excruciatingly slow. The trio tired to pass the time by playing cards. Parker seemed enjoy teaching Go-Fish, while she taught him Blitz. Booth and Brennan tried their best to distract Parker's mind from thinking about Rebecca – at least for now.

At eight o'clock, the PA system announced that visiting hours were ending.

"You should go home, sweetheart," Booth said.

"Are you sure? I can stay the night."

Booth chuckled, "No way I am making my pregnant wife sleep in one of these uncomfortable chairs."

"I believe they recline," Bones argued.

"Parker, you don't mind if Bones goes home for the night so that she and your baby sister can get some sleep, do you?"

"Nope. You're staying though, right, Dad?"

"Yeah, I am gonna be right here all night, Parker," Booth said.

Then, turning to Bones and running his hand along her arm, he said, "Go home, Bones."

She nodded, "Okay."

After kissing her stepson and husband, Bones headed out of the hospital and into the parking lot. It was still a rare occasion when Bones drove Booth's SUV. She drove the large vehicle home and ascended the two flights of steps to the apartment. She let herself into the apartment and placed her bag in the accustomed spot. Brennan sunk into the couch for a few minutes before reaching for the container of Chinese food that she'd picked up on her way home.

After two hours of reading and writing, Brennan prepared for bed. As she slid between the covers, Bones had never felt so alone. Although she'd had a king bed for the last decade and had been alone for most of that decade, her bed now seemed absurdly vast. Brennan ran her hand along the cool sheet on her husband's side of the bed. She'd heard people refer to their spouses as their "other half." She'd always found this colloquialism bizarre, but now she understood its meaning. Without Booth sleeping beside her as he'd done for the last year, she felt incomplete. Given into her loneliness, she reached for her cell phone.

"_Hi, Bones. Everything ok?" her husband voice on the other end of the line asked._

"_Yeah, I just," she hesitated, "wanted to a wish you and Parker a good night."_

_She quickly added, "I miss you."_

"_I miss you too, love."_

"_That chair isn't hurting your back too much, is it?" she asked with concern._

"_No, it's more comfortable than it looks really."_

"_Good."_

A pause hung between. If Booth were lying beside her, he would have filled the silence with a kiss.

"_I should probably go, sweetheart. I don't want to wake Parker."_

"_Sure, of course,"_

"_I love you, Bones."_

"_I love you too, Booth."_


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I initially planned to include the funeral in this chapter, but I haven't had a lot of time to write. So, I figured I would get this update out there. The next chapter will be the funeral and perhaps a bit of a time jump. As always, thank for reading and please review!**

* * *

Bones awoke at six o'clock after fitful night of sleep. Although it was a humid eighty- five degrees out, she felt cold in the large bed by herself. Since visiting hours did not begin until eight, she busied herself cleaning up the apartment. She spoke to briefly to Angela to inform her that the funeral service would most likely be on Monday. With Angela, Brennan allowed herself a brief reprieve from the cloud of sadness surrounding the day, as they discussed their pregnancies. It seemed that Angela's pregnancy was going more smoothly than hers had in the beginning, with little morning sickness. According to Booth's theory, this meant Ang was having a boy, she mused.

Angela had asked if they were still taking Parker to see the house today. As the events of yesterday had unfolded, Brennan had forgotten about their appointment with the realtor to see the house today at noon. She'd have to cancel. Surely, Parker was not up for touring the house now. She and Booth would have to discuss what to do about the house. Perhaps, moving would be too much change for Parker. Either way, he would have to change schools. Brennan was fairly certain that she and Booth did not live within the same school district as Rebecca had. They would worry about this later. Today, they would just take Parker home – if he even thought of this place as home, Brennan pondered.

An hour and a half later, after stopping for coffee for herself and Booth, she headed to the hospital. Although it was only a little after nine o'clock, Parker was packed up and ready to leave.

"Have you been discharged already?" Brennan asked incredulously.

"Not yet, but they are working on the discharge papers."

"Where's Parker?"

"He's in the bathroom," Booth replied.

Bones nodded, "I canceled our appointment to see the house today."

"Oh, thanks. I'd completely forgotten."

"Yeah, me too. Angela reminded me when we spoke this. She sends her love, by the way," Brennan said rolling her eyes playfully.

"She will let the other know then, I guess," Booth commented rather than asked.

"Yeah," Brennan said, turning as she heard the bathroom door open.

"Morning, Parker," she greeted.

"I thought maybe you fell in," Booth joked.

Parker smiled, "Hi, Bones."

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Parker replied.

In less than twenty minutes, the nurse had returned with Parker's discharge instructions. The wounds from the seatbelt had been dressed with gauze, which would need changing daily; the cast would be on four weeks. After that, they were free to go.

When they walked out to the parking lot, Parker halted before getting into Booth's SUV.

"What's wrong, Parker?" Brennan asked.

"The car," Booth whispered to her.

"Oh."

"Parker, this is a really safe vehicle. It's FBI," Booth said attempting a smile.

"Wasn't mom's car safe?" Parker asked, stifling a sob.

"Well –," Booth began.

"Your dad's SUV has side airbags. You know what, Parker? Why don't I sit in the back with you," Brennan said.

Parker nodded, while Booth looked on with a hesitant smile.

The fifteen minute ride home was primarily in silence. After he walked up the three flights of stairs to Booth and Brennan's place, Parker went to his room and did not emerge for another 45 minutes to rejoin his concerned father and stepmother. When he did emerge, Parker had on his bathing suit and was holding a Transformers beach towel.

"I'm guessing that you want to go swimming?" Booth said with a laugh.

Parker nodded vigorously.

"Okay, Bud. I will get my suit on," Booth replied.

"I'll wrap your cast in plastic wrap, Parker. It shouldn't get wet," Bones said.

Less than five minutes later, Booth, Brennan, and Parker headed to pool. Brennan had rarely utilized her complex's pool before Booth and Parker had become such permanent fixtures in her life. Now, she was there so frequently that not only did the lifeguard know them by name, but Booth had ascertained that he was a biology major at Howard University.

As the Booths walked briskly towards the diving board, Brennan took off her flip-flops and dangled her legs in the cool water of the pool. Shortly after her feet touched the water, both Booths cannon balled into the pool. Bones couldn't resist laughing at how quickly her tough, FBI husband could morph into a child when with his son.

"It's a lot more fun in here, Bones," Booth said, splashing her playfully, "I don't know why you didn't just buy a maternity bathing suit."

"They all made me look so…," Bones said looking for the correct word.

"Pregnant? You are pregnant, dear. _And_ you are a _very_ beautiful pregnant woman."

Bones blushed at the compliment, "Well, I still think I am going to stick with the tank top and shorts."

"Oh, come on, Bones!" Parker exclaimed.

"You heard the man, Temperance," Booth said playfully.

He then tickled her feet to distract her before pulling her into the pool fully clothed.

"Booth!" Bones cried, feigning annoyance.

She was glad that she had on a red tank top rather than the white maternity blouse she'd planned on wearing. Bones stayed in the pool for another fifteen minutes, long enough to play a game of marco polo with Booth and Parker.

As she dried off, Brennan watched in wonder at her husband and stepson. Even in the face of terrible tragedy, they could still laugh together. The awful thought that Parker was lucky had been on her mind since last night. She knew it was terrible to think a boy who'd just lost his mother at age ten could be lucky, but Brennan couldn't help but wonder how her life would have differed had one of her parents stayed behind when she was fifteen.

"Your son is adorable," a woman said to a surprised Brennan.

Brennan turned to face the woman, who she recognized as another resident on her floor.

"Thank you," she replied, simply. It wasn't the first time that she'd received such a compliment. Typically, she would correct whoever had made the statement, informing them that Parker was her stepson. She would always have been proud, honored to have a Parker as a son, yet she felt the need to make the distinction. From this day forward, however, she would be his mother or at least a substitute mother. Yes, Parker was her son and he was adorable.

* * *

_Later that day_

After dinner at the diner, Booth and Brennan had taken a reluctant Parker to get clothes for the funeral. Parker had most of the staples – underwear, socks, shirts, and pants – at his father's house, but nothing dressy enough for his mother's funeral. After completing this somber task, they went for ice cream and headed home. Parker, who may have overdone it for the day considering he'd just been released from the hospital, was fast asleep by 8:30.

"How do you think he's doing?" Bones asked, seated on the couch.

"I don't know," Booth said joining her on the couch after tucking Parker in for night, "this morning, when he first woke up, I could tell from the look in his eyes-"

"That he'd forgotten for a few moments that Rebecca was gone."

Booth nodded, "How'd you know?"

"I felt that way for at least a week after my parents disappeared. I would wake up and for a just few minutes, I would think they'd still be downstairs waiting for me to come to breakfast."

"Bones," Booth said softly, drawing him closer to him.

In their nearly two years together, Booth could count on one hand how many times Bones had discussed the events immediately following her parents' disappearance or her time in foster care. On those rare occasions when she did open up about either subject, Booth's primary instinct was to hold her close, to let her know that literally or figuratively, he would always be there.

"But this isn't about me," Bones said blinking back the tears in her eyes and straightening up a little in bed.

"No, Bones, this is about all of us – you, me, and Parker."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Okay, so sorry that this update took me longer than usual. I hope you enjoy it! The following chapter will be set approx. 6 weeks in the future. As always, thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

Filling the twenty-four hours before the funeral was an onerous task. Booth and Brennan had decided that, at least for now, it was best to keep Parker as busy as possible. The day before the funeral, after Parker and Booth attended church, they had planned to go out for brunch then to the zoo. However, when they awoke to sound of a thunderstorm, the trio had to change their plans. After brunch, the Booths decided on having a movie marathon. After bickering over which movies to watch – Parker suggesting _Harry Potter_, Booth suggesting _Indiana Jones_, and Brennan suggesting something obscure that neither of the former had heard of – they decided on _Star Wars_.

Booth had been appalled, though not all together surprised, to learn that Brennan had not seen a single one of the _Star Wars_ movies. He and Parker decided that Bones would have to participate in an "experiment", watching the first _Star Wars _trilogy and then the second in the proper chronological order. Bones said that while this seemed like a poorly designed experiment, she would consent to being their subject. The _Star Wars _marathon seemed like a good idea until Shmi Skywalker died. At the end of _Attack of the Clones_, Booth abruptly announced that they would continue experiment later, claiming that his back hurt from sitting on the sofa for so long. Instead, they got Chinese and spent the remainder of the evening playing board games.

As Booth put Parker to bed, Parker asked tentatively about the funeral.

"What will tomorrow be like, Dad?"

Parker had had never been to a funeral before. Both Rebecca and Booth had agreed that it wasn't necessary to expose young children to the reality of death. Now, Booth regretted not "desensitizing" Parker to the funeral process with a relative of less consequence.

"Well, Parker, me, you, and Bones are going to go to Nana and Pop-Pop's church. Lots of my friends and mom's friends and family will be there."

Parker nodded then asked, "Will there be a coffin?"

Booth took a deep breath, "No, Parker. Mom wanted to be cremated instead of having her body buried in the ground. Cremation is when they put the body into a very hot room that turns the body into ashes."

"Where do the ashes go?" Parker asked.

"Well, some people want their ashes spread somewhere special, like a favorite place. Other people want their family to keep their ashes in an urn, which is like a vase, so they can always be with them."

"What did mom want?"

"When you are older, Mom wanted you to go to Paris and spread her ashes on a river there called the Seine. Someday, you, Bones, the baby, and I will all go to Paris. Okay, buddy?"

Parker nodded.

"After the church service and we say goodbye to Mom, everyone will come back and have lunch."

"Why?"

"I don't know. When people are sad, after they have lost someone important to them, they like to be together."

"I miss Mom."

"I know you do, buddy," Booth said kissing him on the top of his head, "It's okay to miss her."

Booth pulled the covers over Parker and ran his hand over his curly head.

"Love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

Booth slowly pulled Parker's door closed. He walked quietly into the living room.

"Everything okay?" Bones asked.

"Yeah, he just had some questions about tomorrow."

"What kind of questions?"

"Well, Parker's never been to a funeral before. So, I just told him how the day would go."

"I think it might have been easier for Parker if there was a casket and a burial," Booth added.

"Yes, I suppose that would make it more concrete," Bones agreed, "What did you tell him about Rebecca's remains?"

Booth cringed at Bones referring to Rebecca's body in the way she referred to the decomposing bodies that she identified.

"Sorry," Bones said softly, seeing his react to her question.

"I told him that when he was older that we'd go to Paris and spread her ashes in the Seine."

"That's a nice idea. Is that what Rebecca wanted?"

"Yeah, well, she wanted her ashes spread in the Seine. I can't imagine that Sarah and Jim are going to Paris to do it," Booth remarked.

"Did Rebecca do to Paris often?"

Booth couldn't help but chuckle, "No, only twice, I think. She went once in college and once with some guy when Parker was two."

"When we were dating, I wanted to take her to Paris and ask her to marry me on the top of the Eiffel Tower – that was before she got pregnant," Booth said absentmindedly.

Bones wasn't really sure how to respond, so she just said, "I am sure she would have liked that."

"Geez, I'm sorry, Bones. I don't know why I am talking about this."

Bones rested her palm on her husband's thigh, "It's okay. You lost someone important to you, Booth. You are allowed to talk about it, reminisce about old times."

Booth leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful wife."

Bones blushed slightly, "Well, you are a wonderful husband…and father. Parker, this baby, and I are very lucky to have you."

Booth's whole face seemed to light up, as if these were exactly the words he needed to hear that the moment. He leaned in to kiss his wife again, softly at first, then more hungrily, needing to get lost in their kiss. Booth pulled her closer to him, her swollen belly pressed against him, while he threaded his fingers in her silky hair.

Needing air, Booth pulled back from the kiss and stood up. He looked at this wife lovingly. Brennan knew him well enough to know that he was going to try to carry her into the bedroom.

"You are going to hurt your back if you keep trying to pick me up."

"No, I won't," he said scooping her up and carrying her into their bedroom.

Their needy kiss was a prelude to the needy love making that followed. Booth needed to feel their oneness. He need every touch of her soft skin to show how much he loved her, and every tender kiss to say how he'd be lost without her.

After they made love, Booth just held her until she fell asleep. Booth watched her sleep, feeling the rise and fall of her stomach beneath his hand. He contemplated the cycle of life: Rebecca's abruptly leaving this world and his child entering the world in a few months. In a few weeks, he would be able to feel the swift little feet of his daughter – the child he and Bones had made – beneath his palm. He'd never held Rebecca like this feeling the bulge that would some day be Parker, while she slept. If he had, he might never have been here. He might have married Rebecca, and Bones could have just been his partner.

"No," he said aloud, "Bones could _never_ have just been my partner."

"What?" Brennan said groggily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep sweetheart," Booth said placing a kiss in her hair, "I love you."

* * *

Booth and Brennan awoke early the next morning. Although the service wasn't until 10 o'clock, no one in the Brennan – Booth household could seemed to sleep past seven. They busied themselves getting ready for funeral after Booth made them a big breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and bacon – just pancakes for Brennan.

Booth wore his usual black suit and white dress shirt, but no flashy tie or goofy socks today. Parker emerged from his room clad in the grey dress pants and blue shirt that they'd bought him on Saturday. Booth helped him with his tie, while Brennan finished dressing. She didn't have a black maternity dress, so she'd chosen to wear a sleeveless navy blue dress instead.

They were all dressed and ready when Booth suggested a way to pass the extra half hour before they'd planned to leave for the funeral.

"I was thinking that maybe we could go to our church and light a candle for mom," Booth said to Parker.

The funeral service was going to be held at the Episcopalian church that Rebecca and her family had attended when she was growing up in Reston, VA. Rebecca wasn't religious and had rarely attended any sort of church as an adult. Due to her own lack of religious conviction, she'd allowed Booth to raise Parker Catholic. When Parker was with Booth, they always attended church at St. Peter's in Georgetown.

"Sure," Parker said with a nod.

They all got into Booth's SUV ten minutes later and drove the familiar route to the church. The church was empty aside from two elderly women in the back of the church. Brennan sat down in the first row, while father and son approached the bank of candles. This was her fourth time in this church; the first being after Booth had pulled her out of her would have been grave. Her second and third visits to the church were during their Christmases together. She sat contemplating the symbolism of lighting a candle for a lost loved one, while Booth and Parker lit candles.

Parker rejoined her in the pew after lighting his candle, while Booth remained kneeling in prayer.

"Are you going to introduce me to this lovely lady you are with, Parker?" asked a voice softly from behind them.

"Hi, Father Dave!" Parker said greeting the young priest.

Brennan stood up, "I am Temperance Brennan-Booth," she said sticking out her hand.

The priest eagerly shook her hand, "Ah, yes, Seeley's wife. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yeah, she isn't really the church going type, Father," Booth said, joining them.

The priest chuckled, "Well, very nice to me you nonetheless, Temperance."

"I am very sorry for your loss," Father Dave said, "Your family and Rebecca's are in my prayers."

"Thanks," Booth replied, "Ready to go?"

* * *

Aside from Rebecca's parents, they were the first to arrive at the church. Within fifteen minutes, friends and family began streaming in. Among them were Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, and Max. Jared and Padme walked in shortly after them, sliding into the pew next to Cam and Sweets. Angela and Hodgins sat next to Booth and Brennan, Parker sandwiched between them.

Overall, the service was brief. Mr. Stinson and Brent both said a few words, as well as Rebecca's closest friend, Amy. By the time that Booth stepped onto the altar, there was scarcely a dry eye in church.

"_I had known Rebecca for over a decade, and we share one of the most important people in both of our lives – our son, Parker. Although Rebecca and I didn't always agree, I will always look at our son and remember what a wonderful mother she was. Our children are our greatest legacy. I will honor Rebecca's legacy every day by cherishing our son. It is with the greatest sadness that I say goodbye to a friend and the woman that gave me one of the greatest gifts anyone can ever receive." _

There was now legitimately not a single dry eye in the room after Booth's eulogy. Regardless of the strength of their connection to Rebecca, no one in attendance could not feel saddened at a young boy's loss of his mother. Booth stepped down from the altar and rejoined his family. He had managed to hold it together until he saw Parker sobbing, his face buried in Brennan's side.

* * *

"Did you see the G-man after the eulogy?" Hodgins said sounding defeated.

"Yeah, I've never seen Seeley cry, not in the fourteen years that I have known him," Cam said.

"I can't imagine how he is feeling now. I mean the mother of his child gone. Poor Booth. Poor Parker…and Bren!" Angela said.

"Yeah, if I know Booth, which I do, he is feeling guilty that he and Rebecca weren't on better terms over the years," Cam commented.

"From what Brennan told me, he and Rebecca were getting along very well, at least while Bren and Booth were dating."

Cam nodded, "Yeah, I am sure that he meant what he said about losing a friend."

"Speaking of friends, I feel a little weird being here, like I am just here for the free food or something. I didn't really know Rebecca," Angela added uncomfortably.

"You are here to support Booth and Dr. Brennan," Sweets said, taking a seat at the table beside Cam.

Angela nodded, "Where is Daisy?"

Sweets wrinkled his nose, "I didn't tell her that I was coming today. I figured I would spare Dr. Brennan Daisy's adulation."

The trio burst into laughter at Sweets' confession.

"You are definitely going to be in trouble for that one," Hodgins said with a smile.

"What's so funny?" Brennan asked, approaching the table.

"Oh, nothing, sweetie," Angela said.

"I find the ritual of eating and laughing together after saying goodbye to a loved one strange," Brennan commented.

"Well, there is plenty of time to cry, sweetie," Angela replied, "sometimes after something so tragic, you just need to forget for a few hours."

Brennan nodded, "Yes, I suppose I can understand that need."

* * *

After the funeral, Parker spent a few hours with his grandparents, leaving Booth and Bones alone for the remainder of the afternoon and early evening. Neither Booth nor Brennan seemed to know what to do with the rest of the day. They took some time arranging Parker's belonging that his grandparents had collected from Rebecca's place. When they had completed that task, Brennan decided to check in at the lab, and Booth tagged along.

Booth had decided to take the next few days off to spend some one on one time with Parker, but Brennan planned on going back to work immediately. She knew she'd miss at least three months of work when the baby was born.

As they entered the lab, they immediately ran into Sweets.

"Booth, Dr. Brennan! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check in, pick up my phone messages," Brennan explained.

"Where is Parker?"

"He's with his grandparents," Booth stated.

"May I offer you some advice?" Sweets asked.

"Is there any way we can stop you?" Booth asked.

Sweets chuckled, "Well, Parker is going to be dealing with many difficult adjustments in the near future – new living arrangements, the baby, and of course the sudden loss of his mother."

"Parker is doing very well," Booth replied defensively.

"Sometimes, it can take people, especially children, to process a significant loss. If he ever needs someone to talk to, I have a few people that I would recommend," Sweets said simply.

* * *

_11 PM that night_

"Maybe there is something to what Sweet said, about having Parker talk to someone," Booth said as he and Bones lay in bed.

"You know how I feel about psychology."

"Yeah, but, seeing him when his grandparents left, I mean, God, he looked like he thought he might never see them again. And, when you said you were going back to work tomorrow, he looked panicked."

"I suppose he may be showing some symptoms of separation anxiety."

Booth nodded somberly.

"I will speak with Sweets tomorrow, if you like."

"Thanks, sweetheart."

"How are _you_ doing, Booth?"

Booth sighed loudly, "It just seems so unreal, you know?"

Bones nodded and pulled him close.

He was leaning into kiss her when they heard a small knock at the door.

"Dad?" a soft voice said, turning the door knob.

"Hi, Parker," Booth said pulling back from the kiss.

"Can I sleep in here with you and Bones tonight?" Parker asked, pillow in hand.

"Sure, buddy."

Parker crawled onto the bed, positioning himself between Booth and Bones. He turned towards his father.

"We are going to spend the day – the whole day – together tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, Park, the whole day."

Parker nodded, a small smile on his face. Then, he laid his head down on the pillow. Bones rubbed his back gently until she heard his breathing become shallower and more even. Booth looked over at her and smiled.

"I love you. You're going to be wonderful mother," Booth whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: First and foremost, thank you so much for the reviews! I mean, WOW, almost 200 reviews! I am so flattered. Okay, so don't hate for this chapter. I know some of you are looking for a nice happy chapter, and I promise there will be some in the future. This chapter just isn't it. So, stick with me! As always, thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

They tried to return to ordinary life; Parker went back to day camp; Booth went back to work; they discussed baby names and went swimming on the baking hot Washington summer days.

But things were decidedly not back to normal. Booth and Brennan were constantly walking on eggshells. For the three weeks after Rebecca's death, Parker continued to be clingy. It became a common occurrence for Parker into crawl into bed with his father and stepmother at night. When one of Brennan's obstetrician appointments lasted longer than an hour, they returned home to find Angela attempting to console a hysterical Parker.

At that point, they decided to revisit the idea of Parker seeing a therapist. After the funeral, Booth contacted the therapist that Sweets had recommended, and Parker was putting on the waiting list. After Parker's evening with Angela, Booth and Brennan were able to get a few more names, and one therapist was able to see Parker the next day. Unfortunately, after one session, Parker patently refused to return for another session. No amount of coaxing or bribery could induce Parker to give the woman another try.

_Six weeks later_

Brennan, Booth, and Parker sat at the table eating dinner. Well, Brennan and Booth ate, while Parker pushed his chicken parmigiana around his plate.

"You should eat some of your chicken, Parker," Brennan commented.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not my mother!"

Brennan sighed loudly. She had heard different permutations of this phrase several times over the last two weeks.

"I know that Parker, but -," she began.

"Leave me alone!" Parker shouted pushing away from the dinner table and running into his room.

Booth looked across the table at his wife, his eyes filled with sympathy and apology, "I'm sorry, Bones. I will go talk to him. Finish your eggplant parm, sweetheart."

"_Parker, how many times have I told you not to take to Bones like that?"_

_Silence_

"_Me and Bones knows that you are hurting, bud."_

"_She's not my mom," Parker yelled._

"_No, she's not your mother, and she isn't trying to replace your mother. But, she is my wife and your stepmom. You will show her respect."_

"_I don't care! I hate her!"_

_Booth stood in complete and utter shock. Over the last few weeks, he'd witnessed Parker transform from constantly needing Bones' affection to hardly ever having a kind word for her. But for Parker to say he hated Bones truly broke his heart. Booth never envisioned a time when he'd be torn between his wife and son. Booth supposed he might have expected some jealousy when the baby was born, but Parker saying that he hated Bones…_

"_I know you don't mean that, Parker," Booth said sitting down beside Parker on the bed._

_Parker scooted away from his father._

"_Yes, I do. Just leave me alone, Dad," Parker said quietly._

"_Okay. You can come out when you are ready to apologize to Bones," Booth said quietly, closing Parker's door behind him._

Booth reluctantly returned to the kitchen. He knew that Bones had heard everything he and Parker had said. The apartment wasn't that big, after all. She was standing at the sink rinsing off Parker's plate when he came up behind her his arms encircling her waist.

"I'm sorry about Parker," he whispered into her ear and placed a soft kiss on in her hair.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," Booth refuted.

"Really it is. I think we need to start packing soon. We close on the house in five weeks."

Booth grabbed her arm gently but forcefully, taking the plate from her hand. He tried to run her slightly toward him.

"Bones, we can talk about that later. I know that what Parker said hurt."

"No, it didn't Booth, really. Just let me finish this," Bones said, wiggling from his grasp.

Booth sighed. She wouldn't meet his eye. He knew when she shut down like this, sometimes it was best to just give her some time.

Brennan spent the rest of the evening reading, and Parker never emerged from his bedroom. At nine o'clock when Booth cautiously entered Parker's room, he was sound asleep on top of the covers, still wearing his clothes.

* * *

_The next day_

Brennan left for work early, giving Booth a kiss on the forehead before she left. They usually drove to work together, but she told him that she needed to go in early to finish up paperwork. She really just wanted some time alone. After dinner last night, Brennan had tried to catch up on her reading, but she could see Booth's eyes studying her, looking for any hint of how she was feeling, what she thinking.

She just needed some time to think about it away from Booth's concerned eyes. After Brennan entered her office, she sat down on her couch and closed her eyes; the events of last night replayed like a movie in her mind.

Parker's words -_"I hate her!" - _echoed over and over in her head. She could imagine his small fists pounding on the bed, Booth's horrified face at Parker's assertion.

Rationally, she knew Parker's venomous words were merely a manifestation of his grief. Somehow, that didn't diminish the effect of the boy that she'd been raising as her own child saying that he _hated _her. Those three words hurt more than all names her peers called her as a teenager, or when Michael had told a packed courtroom that he didn't know why she'd become a forensic anthropologist, or when Booth said she had a creepy side.

Brennan laid down on the couch and wondered what if Parker never passed this phase of his grief. Was it possible that he could hate her forever? It stood to reason that Parker's resentment of her might grow when the baby was born.

The tears forming in her eyes rolled down her cheeks. When Angela walked into her office, she was sobbing.

"Bren! Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I am so flattered that I have 200 reviews, 15 of them from the last chapter! As always, thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

"_I don't know if I can do this."_

"Okay, let her explain herself," Angela thought.

"Being this baby's mother; Parker's stepmother; Booth's wife -."

"Look, sweetie," Angela said, choosing her words carefully, "You are my best friend. I love you to pieces. We've supported each through a lot of stuff, even when we didn't necessarily agree with each other's decisions. You stood by me when I broke up with Hodgins. I supported you when you didn't sail off into the sunset with Sully, or when you ran off after Booth woke up from his coma."

Angela looked at the familiar blue eyes, reddened with tears, staring back at her.

She took a deep breath, "But, sweetie, if you leave Booth and Parker, take that baby away from her undoubtedly adoring father, I don't know."

Brennan looked at her incredulously and said quietly, "I'm not leaving Booth."

She paused. Yes, for a fleeting moment, she'd considered it. For a fleeting moment, she'd considered resorting back to her old coping strategy – running away.

"I was just hoping to, I don't know; maybe spend a night or two at your place. Take some time to think things through."

Angela sat on the edge of the couch. She gently picked up Brennan's feet and put them on her lap.

"That's leaving, sweetie."

"No, I just, just," Brennan stammered, tears rolling down her cheeks again.

"What would Booth think if you didn't come home tonight?"

Brennan didn't offer a response.

"It would break his heart, sweetie."

"The heart's a muscle, it can't -," Brennan began before Angela interrupted her.

"It would destroy him, Brennan," Angela said softly but unequivocally.

"I am not leaving Booth," Brennan said adamantly, "he's…"

She knew how she wanted to finish that sentence. Booth was everything to her: her husband, her partner, her friend, her lover and the father of child. It was irrational for one person to be _everything_ to another person, but it was true.

"He's what, sweetie?"

"Everything to me. Booth is everything to me."

Angela smiled and gently rubbed the tops of Brennan's feet.

"I just didn't expect it to be like this," Brennan said meekly, "Parker hates me, B -."

"Whoa, sweetie, slow down. Parker hates you?"

"Yes, Parker told Booth that he hated me, last night after I told him to eat his dinner."

"He doesn't hate you, sweetie. I mean, come on, isn't this the same kid that spent almost every night cuddled up between you and Booth?"

"Yes, of course it is the same – oh, well obviously, his feelings about me have changed dramatically."

"Bren, Parker loves you, but he lost his mother less than two months ago. Maybe you could talk to Sweets."

"No, not Sweets," Brennan said shaking her head vehemently.

"Sweetie, you know that he has helped you and Booth in the past. Why not this time?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Fine."

Angela sprung up from the couch, slightly surprised that it was easy to convince Brennan to consult Sweets. She reached for her best friend's hand to help her off the couch. After Brennan sat up, Angela pulled her into a hug.

Brennan cried into Angela's shoulder and reiterated, "I am not leaving Booth," almost as if to convince herself.

* * *

_Sweets' Office_

"Angela, Dr. Brennan? What can I do for you?"

"Bren needs an emergency consultation," Angela said leading Brennan to Sweets' couch.

"Okay…"

"Ok, sweetie, you know where to find me if you need me," Angela said with a smile, briskly walking out of the office closing the door behind her.

"So, Dr. Brennan, what is going on?"

Brennan didn't answer.

"I am gonna go out on a limb here and say this has something to do with your stepson."

Brennan raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

"He hates me."

"Hmm, and why do you think that?"

"He told Booth that last night," Brennan said, "but, he's developed an increasing aversion towards me over the last few weeks."

"How so?"

"Well, any time that I ask him to do anything, he yells that I'm not his mother."

"Dr. Brennan, it is natural for a child who lost his mother to resent another female authority figure in their life."

Brennan just stared at the young psychologist.

Knowing how seldom Brennan venture into the realm of feelings, Sweets asked cautiously, "How did that make you feel, when Parker said he hated you?"

"It…it hurt," Brennan admitted.

"And you told Angela that you were considering leaving?"

Brennan's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

"You panicked, and you fell back on a coping mechanism that you feel was successful for you in the past."

Brennan's eyes narrowed, "I am not leaving him."

"No," Sweets said with a smile, "because you aren't that woman anymore, the one who distances herself from people who love her."

Brennan smiled slightly, tears welling in her eyes.

"Nonetheless, I am sure that this has brought up a number of issues for you."

His exploratory statement was met with silence.

"I imagine this is bringing you back to when you lost your parents – figuratively – at age 15."

"I suppose," Brennan said shortly.

"Dr. Brennan," Sweets said leaning in towards her, placing his hands on his knees, "you can relate to Parker's pain in a way that Booth cannot."

"I didn't lose my mother at age 10."

Sweets couldn't help but chuckle a little, "I know, but you experienced the loss of parent at a young age."

"I didn't know that mother was dead until I was 29."

Trying to hide his frustration, Sweets said, "But, you still experienced the grief of losing her as a teenager."

"Yes, I suppose I did."

"I would suggest that if an opportunity presents itself that you use this as a way to bond with Parker."

Brennan nodded.

"Is Parker seeing a therapist? I gave Booth some names after the funeral."

"Parker rejected the first two therapists on the list. He has seen Dr. Sanders twice. It seems to be going well."

Sweet nodded, "Perhaps you and Booth could join him at some point in the future."

Brennan nodded. An awkward silence hung between them for several minutes. They may have continued to stare at each other if Brennan's phone didn't ring.

"Brennan," she said pulling her phone out of its holster.

"Yeah, I will be there in a few minutes."

"Sweets, that was Cam. I have to go," she said, getting up from the couch as quick as her swollen belly allowed.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Thank you, Sweets," Brennan said, her lips curling up to form a small smile.

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan," Sweets said, a big grin on his face.

As Brennan walked towards the door, Sweets stood up and placed hand on her shoulder.

"Dr. Brennan," she turned around meeting his eye, "talk to Agent Booth about this. He would want to know how much you're hurting."

She nodded slightly, tearing welling in her eyes again, and walked out the door.

* * *

At 6:45, Brennan finally left the confines of her office to return home for the evening. When she entered the apartment that she and Booth shared, she smelled a fragrant aroma she suspected was emanating from the kitchen. Her suspicions were confirmed when she walked into the kitchen to see her husband stirring a pot on the stove; the room dimly lit with the soft glow of candlelight; and a vase of daisies gracing a finely set table.

"Booth," Brennan said, not knowing what else to say.

Booth jumped a little, "Hi sweetheart, I didn't hear you come in."

"Where's Parker?" Brennan asked sitting down at the table.

"He's sleeping over Chris' tonight. I thought I would take advantage of our evening alone to make my beautiful wife a -," Booth was interrupted by the distinct sound of crying.

"Bones! What's wrong?" he asked moving swiftly across the kitchen and taking the seat at the table catty corner from her, their knees touching.

She continued to weep in silence, avoiding Booth's concerned gaze.

"Temperance," Booth said lifting her face up to meet his eyes, "what's wrong?"

Bones met his loving gaze and shook her head. After spending two years convincing herself that she was indeed good enough to deserve the love of the incredible man before her, she was back to square one, feeling undeserving of his undying love.

"I don't deserve this dinner. This morning, I woke up, I - I didn't know if I could do this anymore," Brennan said, looking down to her lap again.

Booth didn't need her to explain, "Didn't know? Does that mean you know now?"

"Well, I talked to Sweets at Angela's urging, and he helped me understand the situation."

Booth couldn't help but smile, making a mental note to hug both of them tomorrow – well at least Ang.

"And?"

"Well, I don't remember the psychological stuff, but he thought the situation with Parker was bringing back memories of losing my parents."

Booth ran his hand along her thigh.

"He also thought that Parker would only temporarily resent me as part of his grieving process."

Booth nodded, "We'll get through this, Bones."

Brennan bit her lip and tears welled in her eyes again, "What if this baby hates me too?"

Booth placed his hand tenderly on her stomach, "Temperance that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say! And, for the record, Parker _does not_ hate you, either."

Booth gently pulled Bones to her feet and embraced her tightly, "I love you."

He pulled back from her, delicately tracing her jawline with his fingers.

"You need to talk to me about these things, Bones."

"I'm sorry, Booth," she said crying into his shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry. I should have made you talk to me last night."

"I don't know. When Parker said _those words _ my fight or flight response kicked in."

"But you decided that this was worth fighting for?" Booth asked hopefully.

"Yes, I did."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry this is a short one! As always, thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

A huge grin graced Angela's face when she saw her best friend and her husband walk into the lab together hand in hand the next morning.

"I'll see you at lunch, sweetheart," Booth said, kissing her mouth softly.

"You too," he said as he knelt down to kiss her stomach.

"Oh," Brennan said with surprise.

"She kicked!" Booth exclaimed excitedly, "the baby kicked!"

Brennan smiled. It wasn't the first time that she'd felt the baby kick, but it was still a new enough sensation that each tiny flutter took her by surprise. However, it was the first time Booth had experienced the sensation.

Booth stood up and announced to the lab, "The baby just kicked!"

Angela squealed and ran over to them.

Brennan turned to her husband and best friend, "The baby kicking is not a unique experience. It is the result of having less room in my uterus to accommodate her increasing size."

"It might not be unique, sweetie, but it is special," Angela said, "I mean we have little people growing inside us."

"Exactly," Booth said, "that's our little girl that's kicking, Bones."

Brennan rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She tilted her head up to kiss him.

"See you at lunch, Booth."

"Okay, bye, Bones!"

After Booth left, Angela put her arm around Brennan's shoulder, "So you two patched things up?"

"Yes, we talked last night. Parker was spending the night at a friend's house."

Angela nodded, hoping she'd elaborate.

"Booth had prepared a romantic dinner for me when I got home from the lab."

Angela restrained herself from gushing over how sweet Booth was in favor of Brennan continuing her account of her discussion with Booth.

Brennan drew in a sharp breath. She felt that she owed Angela a truthful account of the following evening.

"When I saw that he'd done that, while earlier that day I have been contemplating how I could stay married to a man whose son hated me, I just broke down," Brennan said, a hint of shame in her voice.

"Aww, sweetie. It's just the pregnancy hormones that are making you weepy."

"Maybe, but anyway, at that point, I told him everything."

"Everything?" Angela asked skeptically.

"Well, not _everything_. I didn't explicitly say that I had – however briefly – considered leaving, but I think he knew," Brennan said solemnly.

"But everything's okay with you and Booth?" Angela asked, her mind conjuring up an image of a heart-broken Booth.

"Yes, I think so. I hope so."

* * *

After work, Booth and Brennan went to pick Parker up from his friend's house. Parker bounded into Booth's SUV, greeting his father and stepmother warmly. For a short while, it seemed as if the events of two days ago had been merely a bad dream.

However, Parker's good will towards Bones faded quickly as they sat down to eat at the diner; his acrid tongue reminding her that she wasn't his mother, setting the tone for the rest of the evening.

* * *

At 2 AM, Bones was awakened by the sound of sobbing coming from down the hall, specifically Parker's room. She looked over her shoulder at Booth. He was sound asleep, snorng softly. Sighing, she sat up in bed, placing her feet on the floor of the bedroom. Brennan walked towards Parker's room, the sound of crying getting louder with each step.

She knocked softly on his door, which was slightly ajar, "Can I come in?"

"Go away!" Parker said a few decibels below yelling.

Closing her eyes for a second, she entered Parker's bedroom anyway.

"I want my dad," Parker said, softer than his first proclamation.

"Parker, your dad is asleep. Can I sit down on your bed?"

Her question was met with silence; a silence that Brennan chose to take as an affirmative response. She sat down on the queen bed that made her stepson look even smaller than he was.

"I know you miss your mom, Parker."

Parker said nothing; he only looked up at her with reddened, soft brown eyes.

Sweets' words echoed in Brennan's head.

"_You can relate to Parker's pain in a way that Booth cannot."_

"I know that it hurts like you've been punched in the stomach, and what hurts the most is when for a minute you forgot that she's gone. Then, that moment is over, and you're alone again."

Brennan took a deep breath and whispered, "I lost my mom when I was 15, Parker."

Parker looked at her, eyes widened. He knew Max was Bones' father. He'd never really thought about where her mother was before.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"A bad man killed her."

"Is that why you help Dad catch bad guys now?"

"Yes, I guess it is, Parker."

"So, it was just you, your brother, and Max?"

Brennan bit her lip, trying to figure out how to answer Parker's question without revealing her father's whole sordid past.

"Max and Russ, um, weren't around."

"So you were all alone?" Parker asked tilting his head up towards Brennan.

"Yeah, I guess."

"That's so sad," Parker said.

"Yeah," Brennan said, sliding her arm around his shoulder, "but you aren't alone Parker. My dad and I are here for you."

Parker nodded, "I really miss Mom."

Brennan, "I know, Parker. It's okay to miss her."

"Bones?"

"Yeah, Parker?"

"Can you stay here until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, Parker."

Parker smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. Within fifteen minutes, Brennan heard his breathing become more even, shallower. She considered how she could extricate her arm from behind his head without waking him. She'd seen Booth do it dozens of times. Instead, she decided to spend the rest of night sleeping beside him, his slow, steady breathing lulling her to sleep.

* * *

When Booth awoke to find the space next to him in bed empty, he could feel his heart rate quicken. After last night's dinner, had she reconsidered? Decided this _wasn't_ worth fighting for after all? He reluctantly forced himself to get out of bed, looking for any sign that she'd merely left early for work and hadn't wanted to wake him. There was no note in the bathroom or kitchen, and her cell phone was still charging on the counter where she'd left it the previous night. If she'd left him, would she leave her phone behind so he couldn't call? With a heavy heart, he approached his son's bedroom to awaken him.

A smile crept on his faced as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. Both Parker and Bones were sound asleep, Parker nestled close to Bones. The sight almost brought tears to his eyes. Booth knew that in a few minutes he would have to wake them both, but in the mean time, he would just enjoy the sweet scene before him.


	34. Chapter 34

_One month later_

The last month had been a whirlwind of activity in the Brennan-Booth household. Booth and Brennan had just closed their last case. They had both agreed that for the final two months of her pregnancy, Bones would stay in the lab. Wendell would accompany Booth to crime scenes for the next five months while Brennan was in the lab and on maternity leave.

In two weeks, they would finally relocate to the house in DuPont Circle. Packing, thus far, had been an arduous process, but Brennan had never expected it to be such an emotional process. She had lived there for seven years, five and a half alone and one and half with Booth. For the last eighteen months, it had really felt like home. Brennan remembered her classmates in college talking longingly about going home for breaks. She had never had a "home" to go home to, of course, but her various residences as an adult never seemed to hold the magic that others associated with "home." That all changed when Booth moved in. The first time that she'd come home to Booth setting the table, she thought she finally understood what _home_ was.

In the process of packing, Brennan didn't know how it had escaped her notice that her husband hadn't thrown out a single memento since the Regan administration.

"What is this?" Brennan asked of the object in her hand.

"That, Bones, is a pet rock."

"A pet rock?

"Yeah, didn't you ever have a pet rock, Bones?"

"No, I didn't have pets growing up."

Booth chuckled.

"Do you still need this um pet…rock?"

"No, you can get rid of it."

Brennan threw the rock into the nearly full garbage bag in the corner of their bedroom, filled with primarily Booth's things.

"What's this?" Booth asked opening a small, hinged wooden box.

"Don't! Open that," Brennan said a few seconds too late.

Booth smiled as he examined the box's contents. Among them were Jasper, brainy smurf, the mass card from Booth's "funeral", a movie ticket stub, and the card from the first floral arrangement Booth had sent her.

"I thought that objects didn't have intrinsic value," he teased.

Brennan blushed, "They don't, but they can serve as visual reminders of happy memories."

"Like my funeral?" Booth said.

"I just like that photo of you," Bones said with a smile.

Booth put the box down and walked over to his wife. He enveloped Bones in a tight embrace, or rather as tight as her growing stomach allowed.

"I love you," Booth said before leaning in to kiss her.

Bones returned the kiss more passionately, the physical contact with Booth wiping away the reminder of his "death" and the painful few days that followed.

"Dad, there's…ewww!" Parker said on finding his father and stepmother kissing.

They broke apart at the sound of Parker's voice. .

"What a guy can't kiss his wife?"

Booth's question was met with rolled eyes, "Hacker is on the phone for you, Dad."

Parker thrust the phone at his father, knowing this phone call meant that their special father and son day would be called off or postponed at best. Parker's therapist had suggested that Parker and Booth set aside some father and son time. She felt this might minimize Parker's feelings of resentment towards Bones and inevitable jealousy towards his baby sister.

Parker's suspicions were confirmed when his father hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry Park, looks like we're going to have to delay our plans a few hours. I have to go into work."

Parker nodded reluctantly.

"Booth, why don't you call me when you are almost done, then I can drop Parker off, so you don't have to stop home?" Bones suggested.

"That sounds like a great plan, right, Bud?"

Parker nodded and smiled at Bones. Although things were not perfect between them, their relationship had certainly come a long way in the last month.

Booth gave each of them a quick kiss before leaving.

"So, what do you want to do, Parker?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't we plan a board game?"

"Okay," Parker said running into his room and returning with monopoly.

"I have heard that is a good game."

"You've never played monopoly?" Parker asked incredulously.

"No," Brennan said with a smile, "Can you teach me?"

"Sure," Parker said, unfolding the board.

"Ok, I will be the dog. Which piece do you want to be?"

Brennan studied each of the pieces and decided on the hat. Parker explained the premise of the game of Brennan.

"Oh, so it is a microcosm of free market society."

Parker looked at her peculiarly then proceeded to dole out the money.

"I'm the banker. You can be the realtor," Parker said handing her the property cards.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back, Parker. You can finish setting up."

Brennan walked briskly to the door and looked out the peep hole. She stepped back at the sight on the other side of the door: a man probably in his mid-60's. Brennan had never met the man, but she knew him well. Brennan couldn't mistake the bony structure of his face and those warm brown eyes.

If Parker weren't there, she might have just let him ring the bell again, wait in the hallway, and eventually leave. But, with Parker in the next room, she felt she had no choice but to open that door.

"Hello, is Seeley home?"

"No, he's not," she replied shortly.

"Oh, I saw his SUV in the parking lot…," he replied, his thought trailing off.

Yes, Booth's SUV would still be in the parking lot. Booth had asked that she and Parker take the SUV whenever it was just the two of them, stating that it made Parker feel safer. In reality, it made _Booth_ feel safer.

"What do you want?" she asked hoping to rejoin her stepson.

"I just wanted to talk to him. You're his wife?"

"Yes, Temperance."

"I'm Joseph Booth – Joe – Seeley's father," the man said, sticking his hand

"Yes, I noticed the resemblance," Bones said, avoiding the outstretched hand.

"How did you find out where we live? We're not listed."

"I hired a private investigator."

"_Bones, are you coming?"_

"I'll be in a few minutes, Parker," Brennan said quickly, hoping he wouldn't come to investigate what she was doing.

"My grandson?"

"Yes, didn't your PI tell you about him or did you just focus your stalking on my husband?" Brennan said tartly

"I – I just wanted to try to make things right with Seeley. I've been sober for six months."

"Oh, so you stopped drinking shortly after you called your son to crudely compliment him on his choice of mate."

Joe hung his head, "I am sorry about that. And, yes, I knew about Parker. I knew Seeley had a son. I just expected that he'd live with his mother."

"She'd deceased," Brennan replied curtly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Joe focused his eyes on Brennan's stomach, "When you are due?" he said, reaching out to touch it.

Brennan instinctively took a step back and swatted away his hand. She did not allow random middle-aged women at the supermarket to touch her stomach, and she certainly wouldn't allow this man the privilege.

"I am sorry," he stammered, "Can you please just give Seeley this phone number? I am staying with a friend in Arlington."

Brennan took the piece of paper from his outstretched hand.

"I am sorry to have bothered you. It was a pleasure to meet you, Temperance," Joe said and began walking down the hallway.

"November 30th," Bones said, not quite sure what had possessed her to share this information.

Brennan's words stopped Joe in his tracks.

He turned around and said with a smile, "Congratulations. I hope everything goes well."

Brennan nodded and lingered at the doorway for another minute. She looked down at the post-it in her hand, wondering what she would do with this information.

"Booooones!"

"I'm coming, Parker."

"Who was that?"

Brennan hesitated, "Just an old friend. Are we ready to start the game?"

"Yep, we're ready," Parker said with a grin that reminded Brennan of his father.

Once Parker bought hotels for Park Place and the Boardwalk, Brennan was in financial ruin. Booth called just in time to rescue her from having to declare bankruptcy.

"Ok, Parker. Your dad is ready for you. Let me just grab my keys, and we will go."

After meeting Booth at the Hoover building, she returned home and busied herself packing. The rest of the afternoon, she was left alone to contemplate how to tell Booth about his father – or if she should even tell him for that matter. At five o'clock, she headed to the diner to meet Booth and Parker for an early dinner. She walked into the diner and immediately saw Booth and Parker in their usual booth.

"Hi," she said cheerfully, "how was Glen Echo Park?"

"Awesome! We saw a puppet show then Dad and I rode on the carousel. Then, we got cotton candy."

"Sound like you had a lot of fun," Brennan commented.

"Yep."

"So, what did you do this afternoon?"

"Oh, nothing much. I did some more packing."

"Did you see your friend?" Parker asked.

Brennan's eyes widened. She supposed hadn't asked Parker not to mention their visitor, but she hadn't expected to him to mention it before she had an opportunity to speak with Booth.

"Friend?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, Bones' friend stopped by today," Parker offered.

Booth looked at Bones, whose face had reddened at Parker's admission.

"Just someone I went to grad school with," Brennan lied.

She hated lying to Booth, but this was certainly not the time to discuss his father. Unfortunately, Booth could read her like a book. He knew all of her "tells". Whenever she tucked her hair behind her ears incessantly she was lying. But, why was she lying? Booth's mind went to places he wished they wouldn't, primarily to all of Bones' ex-lovers.

Why else would she lie? If Sully had stopped by, she could have told him – unless of course they were planning some sort of romantic rendezvous. Ridiculous. Bones wouldn't be unfaithful to him. She was seven months pregnant with _his _baby for Chrissake! Maybe she was still struggling with Parker's assimilation into their household, and this visitor provided her with the necessary escape hatch. No, Booth reasoned, a woman who attends her stepson's therapy sessions – especially one who hates psychology as much as Bones – doesn't have an affair. Booth wished he could categorically shut down these feelings of apprehension, but he couldn't.

Booth's feelings of jealousy lingered throughout the evening, making the environment in the apartment tense. As they lay in bed, Booth reading a graphic novel while Brennan worked on her next book, Brennan decided to broach the topic that had been on her mind the entire day.

"Booth, I have to talk to you about something."

"Does this have something to do with your _friend_?" he replied trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"Yes, it does."

"Oh," Booth said attempting to mentally prepare himself for what she might say.

Brennan squeezed her eyes shut then said, "It was your father."


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry that this one is short! Hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

"My dad?" Booth asked in a voice he didn't recognize.

Brennan nodded.

"My dad was here?"

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

"He said he wanted to "make things right" between you and him," Brennan explained, "evidently he's been sober for six months."

He scoffed, "Yes, well he's gotten sober before. It's the _staying_ sober that is a problem."

"He gave me his phone number. He's staying with someone in Arlington."

"He's probably in AA and reached step nine."

"Step nine?"

"Making amends to those you've hurt as an alcoholic."

"Oh."

"He wants me to forgive him. He always wants me to forgive him, and I can't."

"I don't want to see him," Booth said resolutely.

"Okay," Brennan replied shortly.

"What?" Booth asked.

"I don't know. I mean, you haven't seen him in what? Almost a decade?"

"Yeah, ten years."

"Well, maybe you should just see what he has to say."

Booth raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, if he is trying to be a better person or something. I just thought you might want to assist him with that."

"Why does it matter to you?" Booth growled.

"Booth, I have known you for six years and could count the number of times you have mentioned your father."

"Jesus, Bones, whose side are you, anyway?"

"Side? I'm on your side, Seeley. I am _always_ on your side. I just don't want to regret passing up this…opportunity to reconcile with your father."

"You know what, Bones? Just leave this alone, you don't know what you are talking about when it comes to my dad."

"Well, you helped me see that maybe I should forgive my father. I just wanted to do the same for you," Brennan said meekly.

"There is a big difference between what Max did and what my dad did. However misguided, what Max did, he did to protect you."

"Max left me in the care of strangers, who primarily, cared about the check they got from the state."

"Yeah, well did Max ever call your mom a dirty cunt or push her down the stairs?"

Booth stood up with his last question, his voice growing louder with each syllable.

"Did he ever break your brother's nose, because he left his shoes in front of the door?"

Brennan shook her head, but Booth too blinded by his pain and anger to notice.

"Did he ever kick you in the back so hard that you pissed blood for three days?"

Tears pricked at Brennan's eyes. In her mind, Brennan cataloged the various scars he had and the healed fractures she'd seen on his X-rays. She now wondered how many of those scars and breaks were from his father rather than battle. It was hard for her to reconcile these horrid accounts with the man who'd been at her door earlier, the man with her husband's kind eyes.

"Booth," Brennan said in what could only be described as a whimper.

"Did he?" Booth said raising his hand.

Brennan flinched at his movement and scooted a little further onto her side of the bed.

Booth gasped, "You thought I was going to hit you?"

Brennan wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, but she decided to answer as if it were the former.

"No, I know you'd never hurt me, Booth."

"But you did, you backed away from me, like I was going to hit you," Booth said, his voice laden with sadness.

"It's just…just an instinct, Booth. I'm sorry. I've been smacked around too," she said softly.

"God, Temperance, I am so sorry," Booth sitting down on the bed again.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Booth."

"Yes, I do. I frightened you and diminished the pain you experienced at the hands of your parents. Maybe I am destined to become like him. Angry. Violent."

"You can't really believe that, Booth," Brennan said putting her arm around him, gently rubbing circles on his lower back.

"I don't know."

"Seeley Booth, you are the best man I know. You're an amazing father and incredible husband."

Booth smiled, "Thanks, Bones."

"The last time I saw him was right after Parker was born," Booth offered.

"My whole adult life, I kept coming back to him whenever he decided to reappear. But after Parker was born, from the first time Parker curled his little hand around my finger, everything changed. I looked at Parker, and I just wanted to protect him from everything unpleasant in the world – including my dad."

Brennan squeezed his hand, "I understand."

After a moment's pause, she added, "You once told me that he wasn't a bad man when he was sober."

"Yes," Booth agreed.

"Maybe if you saw him again – sober – you could at least have one pleasant memory of him from your adulthood.

"Have you been talking to Sweets?" Booth asked with a laugh.

"No, why?"

"I'm just kidding. That just sounded like something Sweets would say."

Brennan wrinkled her nose, "Well, you know how I feel about psychology."

"Would you come with me?"

"To see your father?"

"Yes."

"Of course, if you want me to."

He kissed her cheek and motioned for her to sit between his parted legs. He wanted to hold her close for his loving embrace to assure her that he would never, ever hurt her.

"I love you so much, Bones. I don't deserve you."

Bones caressed the stubble of Booth's chin with her delicate fingers, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Well, you are pretty wonderful," Booth whispered into her ear, gently kissing her ear lobe.

"They weren't all cruel to you, were they?" he asked even more softly.

"Who?"

"Your foster parents."

"Oh, no, some were very kind. One family, the Grays, wanted to adopt me"

"But you didn't want to be adopted."

"No," Brennan replied.

"Because you thought your parents might come back for you?"

"Silly, I know," Brennan said with a forced laugh.

"No, not silly at all, Bones."

Bones smiled back at him.

"If I hadn't had Hank, I might have ended up in foster care. Who knows, we could have ended up in the same house," Booth added playfully.

"It is highly unlikely that a child from Illinois would have ended up in foster care in Pennsylvania or vice versa."

"Yeah, well it's funny to think that we could have met as teenagers."

"Yeah, I guess," Brennan conceded.

Booth hugged her tightly again, thinking to himself that if he had knows her back then, no one would _ever_ have "smacked her around."


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry this update took me a while. I wasn't completely sure how I wanted the meeting with Booth's dad to go. **

**Spoilers: Up to The Dentist in the Ditch**

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Before either Bones or Parker was awake, Booth awoke, gently sliding his arm from underneath Brennan's back and getting out of bed. Prior to leaving the bedroom, Booth took a few minutes to watch her sleep. He knew she was becoming more uncomfortable this far into the pregnancy and finding it difficult to get a decent night's sleep. At the moment, though, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful.

Booth has to force himself to leave the room before she awoke. After their conversation, he'd resolved to call his father early this morning. Booth looked down at the number on the post-it and hesitantly dialed the numbers.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

The sound of the familiar voice made him wonder if this was a mistake.

"Hello?" the voice implored.

Booth cleared his throat, "Hi, Dad. It's me, Seeley."

"Seeley?" his father said with a mixture of surprise and excitement.

"Yeah, it's me. My wife said you stopped by our apartment yesterday."

"Yes, I was um hoping that you might agree to meet for lunch or something," his father said hesitantly afraid of the rejection his request might meet.

Booth thought for a moment. There were so many things he wanted to say to the man on the other end of the phone line, but he'd told himself it could wait until they were face to face.

"Sure," Booth said, trying to sound casual.

"Really?" his father replied in astonishment, "That's great, when?"

"Let's say tomorrow at noon. Bones and I will meet you at the Royal Diner. It's on the corner of 4th and Madison."

"Bones?" Joe said with a laugh.

"Temperance. It's a, um, nickname."

"Yeah, I know. Parker referred to her by the same name."

Booth clammed up a little at the mention of his son.

"Congratulations on your marriage and the pregnancy," Joe said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thank you."

"I can't wait to see you, Seel."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye, Dad."

Booth hung up the phone before his father said good bye. He ran his hands through his hair replaying the brief conversation with his father. Had he seen Parker? How could Bones not have mentioned that?

"Who were you talking to, sweetheart?" Bones asked, encircling his waist with her arms, her round belly pressed against the curve of his back.

"My dad."

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to call so soon. How did it go?" she asked pressing a kiss to the back on his neck.

"Okay. I told him that we'd meet him for lunch tomorrow at the diner."

"Okay."

"Did he see Parker yesterday?"

"Parker? No, just me. Why?"

"He mentioned Parker."

"Oh, well, Parker called for me to see when I would be returning to our game. I guess he heard me reply to Parker."

"Oh, okay," Booth said, reminding himself to remain calm.

"I really admire what you are doing, Booth," Brennan said looking up at her husband.

They were now face to face, separated only by the few inches of space created by her swollen belly.

"Thanks, Bones," he said leaning down to kiss her.

"Ugh, not again!" Parker shouted from the living room.

Still being held tightly by her husband, Brennan turned her head, "Sorry, Parker."

"Seriously, not before breakfast!"

Booth chuckled, "Okay, okay. What do you say I make pancakes?"

Parker smiled a mini-Booth grin, "Sounds good."

* * *

_The Next Day_

Over the last few months, Booth had begun habitually escorting his wife into the Jeffersonian in the morning. Brennan had, of course, adamantly objected at first, but now, she'd grown accustomed to their tradition.

This particular Monday morning, however, Booth was a bundle of nerves in anticipation of the lunch with his father. After opening the door and helping Brennan out of the SUV, he planted a kiss firmly on her cheek and bid her goodbye.

"See you in your office at 11:45?" Booth asked.

"Yeah," Brennan replied.

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips and said, "I love you.'

"Love you too, Bones," Booth said embracing her and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

Brennan nodded, "See you around noon then, Booth."

Angela, of course, immediately noticed that Brennan was without her usual FBI escort and was concerned that something had happened between her best friend and her husband.

"Where's your hot FBI hubby this morning?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "He's just a little on edge this morning."

"Why?" Angela asked as they walked into her office.

Brennan's eyes scanned the hallway, "Well, I am not sure if Booth would want everyone knowing this."

"My lips are sealed."

A bit skeptical, Brennan softly stated, "We are having lunch with Booth's father today."

Angela's mouth fell open. She didn't know the sordid details of Booth's childhood, but she knew that he hadn't seen his father in quite a while and why.

"Wow! What prompted that?"

"Well, he stopped by the apartment on Saturday afternoon."

Eyes widened, Angela asked, "Your apartment? What did he have you and Booth followed?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"How do you think it will go?"

Brennan shrugged, "I don't know. He's sober, said he has been for six months."

"He did some terrible, very terrible, things to Booth – and Jared and his mom," Brennan said her voice filled with sadness.

She couldn't quite seem to get the image of Booth's father kicking his young son in the lower flank with enough force to cause hematuria.

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" Angela asked brushing her hand along Brennan's arm.

Brennan didn't answer, noticing for the first time the moisture collecting in her eyes.

She sat down on the couch and Angela followed suit.

"I just was thinking about something Booth told me – that his father did."

Angela put her arm around her friend, "Do you want to tell me about it, sweetie?"

Much to Angela's surprise, she did.

"His father kicked him in the back hard enough to cause hematuria. I just -," Brennan stammered at a loss for a words.

Angela nodded sympathetically, "I know. It's hard to think that about the ones we love getting hurt, even if it's been decades."

Brennan gave her a small smile, "I hope I didn't make a mistake, encouraging Booth to see his father."

Angela raised her eyebrows, a little surprised that Temperance Brennan was promoting forgiveness of childhood wrongs.

"Well, the worst that could happen would be that the lunch doesn't go well. At least, you both can say you gave Mr. Booth an opportunity to speak his peace."

"And," Angela added, "It isn't like Booth is an eleven year old boy anymore. I'm sure he could kick his old man's ass if necessary."

Brennan chuckled at this, "Yes, well certainly."

"I have to go, sweetie, but let me know how the lunch goes."

"Of course, thanks, Ange."

* * *

Booth arrived at his wife's office at 11:45 on the dot.

"Ready to go, Bones?"

"One minute. I need to finish this email."

Booth sat down on her couch, nervously bouncing his crossed legs. When Brennan indicated she was finished with her email, Booth jumped off the couch.

"Thanks for coming with me, Bones," Booth said putting his arm around her waist.

"You're welcome, Booth."

"You look beautiful today, by the way," Booth said with a smile.

She wore a short sleeve blue blouse with ruffles down the front, revealing just enough cleavage to be slightly distracting, and pin striped grey pants.

"Thanks, though I do look forward to fitting into my old clothes after the baby is born."

"Well, I think you are the sexiest pregnant woman on the planet."

Brennan rolled her eye playfully, "That is sweet, though a ridiculous hyperbole."

By the time they finished their playful bickering over how Booth couldn't have possibly met all of the pregnant women on the planet; they were in front of the diner's entrance. Booth hesitated for a moment. The moment he opened the door to the diner, he knew he was opening the proverbial door to his past.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones," Booth said, opening the door for her.

Booth took a deep breath and gripped Bones' hand tightly. He spotted his father from across the diner, and the two men made eye contact. Just as Mr. Booth stood up to approach his son and daughter-in-law, a waitress greeted them.

"Would you two like your regular table?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, no, Linda. We are joining," Booth's voice trailed off as Booth, Sr. approached.

"Is this your dad?" Linda asked excitedly.

"Yes," Brennan said after Booth did not respond right away, "so, we'll just, um, sit down."

"Sure, I will be over in a few minutes to get your orders," Linda said with a smile.

"Seeley, it is so good to see you," Joe said, moving to hug his son.

Booth backed away from the impending embrace.

"Yeah, Dad. You've, um, met my wife, Temperance."

"Yes, good to see you again, Temperance," Joe said with a smile sticking out his hand.

This time, Bones did shake her father-in-law's hand. Then, the three of them walked the awkward seven feet to their booth. After they say down, Booth pretended to meticulously review the menu, while Brennan stole glances at father and son.

"Booth, you always get the same thing," she whispered into his ear.

"Well, I was just considering my options," he said giving her a sideways glance.

"So, what's good here?" Joe said with a smile.

"Booth usually gets a burger or BLT," Bones offered.

"Booth?" Joe chuckled, "Booth and Bones."

"Yes, well I am a forensic anthropologist."

"And novelist, I started reading _Bred in the Bone_. It's very good."

"Yes, well it was a best seller," Brennan replied.

Booth just glared at his father. Was he somehow after his wife's money? Maybe he'd seen that his son married a novelist and thought he could get his hands on some of their cash. Booth was seething at the thought when the waitress came to take their order.

"So, how long have you been married?"

"It will be six months in two days," Booth replied.

"Congratulations. Marriage and a baby in one year, very exciting."

"Yes," Booth said with a smile.

Joe reached for Bones' hand, resting on the table.

"Don't touch her," Booth barked.

"Booth," Brennan whispered.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to say that you chose a beautiful ring, Seeley."

"Oh, thank you," he said reluctantly

"Why did you contact me, Dad?"

Joe considered the question for a minute, "Well, I wanted to see you and apologize for..."

"I know what you want to apologize for," Booth interrupted.

"Nonetheless, I know I have done a lot of terrible things. I was hoping that we might be able to put that behind us."

"I don't know, Dad. You can't just wave a magic wand and make the past go away."

"I know. But I am here, whenever you decide."

"Where's here?"

Joe's response was delayed by the waitress bringing the food.

"A friend of mine from Nam, Dave, and I are opening a barbershop in Arlington."

"Oh," Booth replied uncertain of how he felt about his father's proximity.

He was grateful that the food had arrived to provide the necessary distraction from the awkward conversation.

"Have you seen Jared as well?" Brennan asked in an effort to ease the tension.

"I've spoken to him. I understand that he is married as well."

"Yes, his wife, Padme, is very nice."

Joe nodded, "Do you see your brother much?" he asked Booth.

"Occasionally, more now that he's married."

Joe laughed, "You and Jared always did have a contentious relationship."

Brennan raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"I remember when Seeley was eight and Jared was five. Their grandfather took Seel for a special fishing trip. Jared was so jealous he spent the whole weekend pouting. The next year, he took both of them. Of course, when Jared didn't catch any fish, he said that Seel scared off his fish."

Brennan was happy to see that a smile graced her husband's face.

"So, you were always Hank's favorite, huh?" Brennan inquired.

"I am glad to hear that you're still close with your grandfather. How is he?"

"Pops is good."

"He was going to pay us to name the baby Henry, until we found out it was a girl, of course," Brennan said.

Booth turned to his wife, "Well, he was lobbying for Henrietta for a while."

Joe smiled, "A girl?"

"Yes," Booth replied with a nod.

"That's great."

Booth nodded and grabbed one of the few remaining fries on his plate.

Looking at his son, Joe said, "If it is okay with Temperance, I'd like to speak with you alone for a few minutes."

Bones looked at her husband, her big blue eyes searching his warm brown ones for an answer. Booth nodded slightly.

"Sure, I was just going to head to the bathroom anyway," Bones said scooting off out of the booth.

When she was a few steps away, Booth asked, "What is that you have to say that you can't say in font of my wife?"

Joe stuttered, "I ju-just want to apologize."

"Yeah, you already said that."

"Seeley, I have been sober for six months."

"I know Bones told me."

"Look, I know that sometimes – a lot of the time – I was a bad father -," Joe began

"Bad? A bad father forgets his kid's birthday or doesn't go to his ball game. He doesn't beat up his ten year old son or make his ten year old son protect his mother and seven year old brother," Booth said seething.

"You're right. I was a terrible father – a terrible person, but I want to be a better person, Seeley. _And_ I would like to be a part of your life."

"Why now, Dad?" Booth asked sarcastically, "You find out I married a wealthy woman and suddenly pop back into my life."

"_What_? No! This has nothing to do with your wife or her money. It's about my family. I'm sixty-five years old. I don't know much time I will have left to make amends for what I have done."

Booth nodded tentatively, avoiding eye contact with his father and wondering when Bones would get back from the damn bathroom.

"I understand if you don't want me to be a part of your life. I know you've given me a lot of chances. But, if you decide never to see me again after today, I just want you to know that I'm proud of you. Very proud of the man you've become. I wish I had had more to do with that."

Booth met his father's eye, "Thank you."

They sat in silence for a moment until Bones returned.

"We should probably get back now," Booth said.

"Yeah, I have to finish identifying that World War II skeleton."

"Thanks for meeting me, Seeley. Pleasure to see you again, Temperance."

"Bye, Dad," Booth said firmly taking his wife's hand.

After they walked out the door, Brennan asked, "Do you think you'll see him again?"

"I don't know, Bones. I don't know."


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: This is just a fluffy chapter. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

"Hey Ang," Booth said with a classic Seeley Booth grin.

"Hey Booth."

"Do you think you could watch Parker Friday night?"

"Sure, we'd love to watch your little man. Planning something big for Bren's birthday?"

"Yeah, but I want it to be a surprise, so don't mention anything okay?"

"Sure, Booth," Angela said with a smile, "so, where are you taking her?"

Booth grinned, "I am taking her to this jazz club for dinner and dancing. You know a sort of last hurrah before the baby is born."

"Sounds very romantic. Want me to dress her up for you?" Angela said with a wink.

"You know, Bones is getting pretty good at dressing herself," Booth said wryly.

"And I sure that you are getting pretty good at _un_dressing her," Angela said with a playful smile.

"So, you'll watch Parker?" Booth said trying to divert Angela from her line of questioning.

"Yep."

"Okay, we'll drop him off at 6:30?"

"Sounds good."

"Thanks, Ang."

"You're welcome, sweetie. Oh, and Bren is a very lucky woman," Angela said with a smile.

Booth smiled back at her, "Thanks. Hodgins is pretty lucky too."

Booth left Angela's office and walked onto the forensic platform.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Oh, hi, Booth."

"That wasn't really the enthusiasm I was looking for," Booth said with a laugh.

"Sorry, I just can't figure out what caused this damage to the hamate bone."

"That's one of the ones in the hand, right?"

Bones chuckled, "Yes, very good," and she broke her rule and gave him a kiss while on the forensic platform.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work. I just wanted to tell you that we have a date on Friday night."

"A date?"

"Yes, I am taking you out for your birthday."

"Oh."

"Wear something sexy," he said with a wink walking towards the steps of the platform

Brennan giggled, "I think sexy was about ten pounds ago."

"Are you kidding?" Booth said, turning abruptly on his heels and walking back to her.

"You're carrying my baby – our baby – there's nothing sexier than that, babe," Booth said, tenderly taking her into his arms once more.

"Nothing sexier?" Bones asking leaning into him.

"Well," Booth said his lips millimeters from her ear, "there might be some things that would be a very close tie."

"Okay, you two," Cam interrupted, "keep it in the bedroom."

Cam couldn't help but smile, however, at Booth and Brennan's unusual display of affection. Brennan blushed at the reprimand.

Kissing her softly on the cheek, Booth said, "I'll see you at home tonight."

* * *

_Friday_

"I'll see you at 6:30," Angela said

"Yeah, thanks for watching Parker."

"Any time, he's a great kid. Well, maybe not _any_ time, but it's no trouble. And don't forget, tomorrow night you belong to Cam and I."

"Yeah, I know, females' night."

"Girls' night, sweetie."

"At the ages of 34, 38, and nearly 35, neither you, Cam, nor I are girls, Ang."

"Fine, then, ladies' night. I will pick you up at 8."

* * *

Booth ended up dropping off Parker while Bones finished getting ready for their evening. She claimed that pregnancy slowed her down, but she secretly enjoyed seeing the look on his face when she emerged dressed up. The effect was diminished when Booth was getting ready beside her. Brennan had chosen to wear a dark purple dress that she'd worn to a Jeffersonian function a few weeks ago. It had capped sleeves, a plunging neckline, and fell just below her knees.

Booth arrived just as she finished applying the finishing touches to her make-up.

"Ready to go, beautiful?" he asked as he walked in the door.

"Yes, one second."

True to her word, she stepped out of the bathroom less than a minute later. Booth stood up to take in the vision that was his wife: the way the fabric fell over her swollen belly, the tantalizing cleavage of her full breasts, and the smoky eye make-up that accented her beautiful blue eyes.

"You look stunning, Bones."

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself," she said with a playful smile.

Booth extended his arm to her, and she took it eagerly.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"That's for you to know and me to find out," Booth said with a wink as he helped her into the SUV.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination and were seated at a secluded table in the corner of the restaurant. The restaurant was dimly lit, providing a romantic ambiance. After they ordered their food, Booth pulled out a small rectangular box wrapped in silver paper.

"Happy Birthday, Bones," he said with a broad smile, pushing the box across the table.

She smiled as she carefully ripped the paper and uncovered the box.

"It's beautiful, Booth," she said holding up a teardrop white gold, diamond pendant, "could you put it on for me?"

"I'd love to," Booth said rising from his seat.

He brushed her curled auburn locks aside as he gently closed the clasp of the necklace.

Booth pressed a kiss beside her ear and whispered, "I love you," before taking his seat again.

"A year ago, I asked you to marry me," Booth said dreamily.

"Yes, you did," Brennan said, a bit confused as to why Booth was reminding her of something she felt certain she'd always remember vividly.

Booth just smiled in response, as he gazed at the beautiful woman across from him – _his_ wife, the mother of _his_ child.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Oh, just how lucky I am."

"I don't think that luck really had anything to do with it," she quipped.

"Ah, I beg to differ, Bones. When we became partners six years ago, you didn't believe in marriage _or_ love, and as I recall, you had no interest in having children."

"I fail to see how the evolution of my attitudes towards love, marriage, and family involves luck."

"Well, I think there was some luck involved in the two of us ending up partners. You could have been paired with any of dozens of agents."

"I suppose, but as an exceptional scientist, I would not have found working with any thing other than an exceptional agent satisfactory."

"Did you just call me exceptional?" Booth said with a grin.

Brennan smiled then said, in serious tone, "Of course I think you are exceptional, Booth."

Booth smiled at his wife and reached across the table to hold her hand. Whether or not Bones thought it was luck or not, he thought it was lucky, he was _lucky_. A year ago, he asked the beautiful woman across from him to be his wife. Today, she was his wife and expecting their child. Hell, it was more than lucky, it was a miracle.

* * *

After dinner, Booth stood up and extended his hand to Brennan.

"May I have this dance, Temperance Brennan-Booth?" Booth asked with a charming smile.

"Certainly, Seeley Booth," she replied.

Booth led her onto the dance floor. As he wrapped his arm around her waist, Brennan looked up at him lovingly. She felt unusually small looking up at him, her eyes level with his chin. She'd abandoned her heels two weeks ago in favor of more serviceable flats. With her usual 2 ½ inch heels, they were nearly eye to eye when dancing. She liked being able to nestle closely to his chest while they swayed to the music.

They danced for two songs until her feet began to hurt. Then, Brennan and Booth spent the next hour enjoying the music before returning home. After arriving at their new home, they wasted no time taking advantage of the absence of a certain ten year old boy. After making love twice that evening, they laid wrapped in the warmth of one another's arms and discussed their hopes and fears for the child they would bring into the world in six weeks until they were too sleepy to talk anymore.

* * *

Brennan woke to the sound of soft humming emanating from the kitchen. She looked over at the clock. It read 9:42, making this morning the first in a long time that she'd slept past 8:30.

The humming turned to singing as footsteps approached the bedroom.

"_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside, I've got the month of May. Well, I guess you'll say, what can make me feel this way? My girl."_

Booth lingered in the doorway holding two cups of coffee and a blueberry muffin. He met the eyes of his bride.

"I suppose I should sing my _girls_."

This time, Brennan didn't object to being called girl, she just laughed. Booth climbed into beside her, and she reached for one of the coffees.

"Uh, that one's decaf," he said handing her the other coffee.

"I really miss caffeine – and alcohol," Brennan commented wistfully.

"I'm sorry, baby. Soon," Booth replied breaking off a piece of the muffin and placing it in Brennan's mouth.

"Mmm, well," Brennan said, while chewing, "I will still need to restrict my caffeine intake when breastfeeding and will need to abstain from alcohol."

"I'm sorry. If you want, I can stop drinking until we can both have a drink together."

Brennan smiled, "No need for both of us to suffer. Besides, it's well worth the sacrifice," she said tenderly rubbing her stomach.

"I am glad you feel that way," Booth said, dropping a soft kiss above her ear.

He hovered over her for a minute and pushed her tee shirt up slightly. After kissing her rounded belly, he began:

_I've got so much honey_

_The bees envy me._

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees._

_Well, I guess you'll say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl. _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl_


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: First off, thank you soo much to everyone who has reviewed or watched this story. I am up to over 200 alerts, over 260 reviews, and over 100 favs. This is another fluffy chapter, since so many people seemed to enjoy the last one! There are will be two more chapters after this one. Then, I am planning a sequel set five years after this story. Thanks again!!**

* * *

After their blissful morning drew to a close, they got dressed and drove over to retrieve Parker.

"I still can't get over how big this place is!" Booth exclaimed.

"Yes, it is quite expansive. I don't think I would want such a large home, but he and Angela seem to enjoy it."

Booth chuckled as they were about to knock, "Yeah."

Angela opened the door after the first knock, "Hi, guys."

Parker breezed past her to grab his father's hand, "Dad, Bones, you have to check out Hodgins' beetle collection!"

Booth rolled his eyes as Parker eagerly led him down the long hallway to the library.

"You people are determined to turn my kid into a squint, aren't you?" he joked, "between Hodgins showing him beetles and Bones getting him that subscription to _National Geographic Kids_."

"Isn't this one awesome, Dad?" Parker said pointing to a beetle that appeared to have horns.

"Yeah, that's, umm, awesome, bud."

"It's from the scarbed family," Parker said excitedly.

"Family _Scarabaeidae_, buddy," Hodgins corrected, tousling Parker's hair.

"Okay, Parker, as much as I would love to explore the rest of Hodgins' collection, we'd better go home."

"Ok, Dad," Parker said, reluctantly following him towards the door.

"Can you thank Angela and Hodgins for letting you spend the night?" Booth prompted.

"Thanks, Angela and Hodgins!" Parker shouted.

Brennan and Booth both chuckled.

"Thanks again, Ang," Brennan said, "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

_That Night_

Cam, Angela, and Brennan sat down at one of the high top tables at Founding Fathers.

"They make great mocktails here," Angela announced.

"Mocktails?" Brennan questioned.

"Yeah, sweetie, you know, mock – cocktails – without alcohol?"

"Oh, good."

Angela ordered both of them a virgin strawberry daiquiri and Cam ordered a cosmopolitan.

After a few sips, Angela announced it was time for presents. Girls' night was in lieu of a baby shower. When Angela had asked Brennan where she was registering, Brennan had told her on no uncertain terms that she was not to throw a baby shower for her. Brennan reasoned that she was a millionaire and didn't need her "less well off" friends buying her presents, especially after they'd bought her bridal shower _and_ wedding presents so recently.

Brennan smiled, "Sure."

"Ok, well, our present is big, so I put a picture of it in this card," Angela said, "Hodgins is bringing it over to your house tonight."

Brennan opened the card, which had a picture of a rubber duck on it, and inside was a photo of a flowery pack and play.

"Thanks, Ang!" Brennan said, giving her best friend a hug.

"And this is just from me," Angela said, handing Brennan an 8x10 package wrapped in pink paper.

Brennan carefully tore the paper to reveal a colorful panting of a garden with very realistic looking butterflies.

"Oh, Ang, it's beautiful. She'll love it!" Brennan exclaimed embracing Angela tightly.

Angela smiled, "I know you said that you were doing her room with a butterfly theme. Of course, Hodgins wouldn't let me paint the butterflies unrealistically. He had to get out his collection of mounted butterflies. Those are based on the purple spot swallowtails."

Cam suddenly wished she had given Brennan her present before Angela's. Nonetheless, she reluctantly handed Brennan a card.

"My gift is in the car. I put a picture in the card, also."

"Oh, that is so cute and visually stimulating," Brennan commented about the matching rainforest themed bouncer and gym.

"Jack loves that rainforest motif. I'm afraid that now that he knows the baby is a boy there is no stopping his adorning the baby's room in bugs," Angela said with a mischievous grin.

"A boy!" Cam and Brennan exclaimed nearly unison.

"Yep, we found out yesterday. At first, I was a little disappointed," Angela said, turning to Brennan, "I was hoping our girls could play together, but I am sure that Booth with have his daughter into all kinds of tom-boyish things."

Brennan chuckled.

"I propose a toast," Cam said, raising her glass.

Both Brennan and Angela raised their glasses.

"To the next generation of squints and to Dr. Brennan's 35th birthday!"

"Here, here!" Angela said with a whistle, turning the heads of many of the other revelers at Founding Fathers.

"Can you believe that in four months we are going to moms?" Angela asked turning her best friend.

"Well, yes, that is the natural conclusion to pregnancy," Brennan said.

Cam laughed and rolled her eyes, "I think Angela meant on a more emotional level."

"Oh, yes, it is difficult to wrap my head around, as Booth would say."

"You seem to be doing a very good job mothering Parker," Cam said.

Brennan shrugged, "I hope so."

"Definitely, sweetie," Angela said with a smile.

"Speaking of parents," Angela added, "did Booth ever see his father again after that day at lunch?"

Cam nearly spit out her cosmopolitan, "Booth saw his dad?!"

"Yes, two weeks ago," Brennan answered simply.

"Wow! Booth hadn't seen him in what? 10 years?"

Brennan nodded.

"What prompted this?" Cam inquired.

"He showed up at their apartment," Angela said.

"Wow, I would love to have been a fly on the well when Booth opened the door!"

"He didn't – Bren did."

Cam faced Brennan, "What did you do?"

"I opened the door and spoke to him. He gave me his phone number to give to Booth."

"And Booth called him?"

"Yes, we met him for lunch."

"How did go?" Cam asked.

Brennan shrugged, "Booth was tense the entire time. He became very angry when his father touched my hand."

Angela raised her eyebrows; Brennan hadn't shared with her this particular detail of her meeting with her father-in-law.

"Of course, I am sure he was afraid his father would hurt you."

"That's ridiculous!" Brennan nearly shouted, "Booth was seated right beside me, not to mention I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Right, but I am sure that Booth was primarily remembering that the man across from him had beaten the tar out of him as a kid," Cam said.

"Tar?"

"It's an expression, sweetie."

"Oh," Brennan said.

"So, did Booth say if he was going to see him again?"

"No, he hasn't," Brennan said, "I have tried to broach the topic a few times, but he didn't want to talk about it."

Cam nodded sympathetically.

"Excuse me. I have to use the bathroom," Brennan said, hopping off her chair.

Once Brennan was out of earshot, Cam said, "Amazing! I have tried to get Seeley to speak to his dad for years, and I know Rebecca had attempted to before me. I guess it was something that could only be accomplished by Dr. Brennan."

Angela nodded, "He'd do anything for her."

"Yeah, I hope she knows that," Cam said.

"Of course she does," Angela said a little defensively.

Cam nodded, "You have to admit it took her a long time to figure that out."

Angela smiled and nodded.

"I suspected it when Seeley said he "was with Bones" when I was considering firing her after I first came to the Jeffersonian. I _knew_ it for sure when he pulled her out of the sand."

Angela nodded and was grateful when Brennan rejoined them.

Before they left, Angela excused herself to the restroom, leaving Cam and Brennan alone. They sat in awkward silence for a moment, and then Brennan abruptly spoke.

"I heard what you said earlier – when you thought I was still in the bathroom."

Cam blushed, knowing what Brennan was referring to, "Oh."

"I am sorry if I got in the middle of whatever you and Booth had," Brennan began then amended her statement, "Well, I am not sorry about the final outcome, but you know what I mean."

Cam nodded, "It was pretty obvious early on that you and Seeley had something special. Booth and I, well, we were just meant to be good friends. But, thank you."

"You're welcome. And, you are. I know Booth considers you one of his closest friends."

Cam smiled in response.

Timidly, Brennan added, "I consider you one of my closest friends as well."

Cam said with a grin, "Me too."

"I was thinking that most of my friends – well, Angela – don't call me Dr. Brennan. Maybe, you should call me Bren also."

Angela, who neither Cam nor Brennan had noticed was walking towards them, said, "Hey! Bren's my name for you. Are you gonna let Cam call you Bones next?" she teased.

"Well, no, but -," Brennan began.

"How about if I call you Temperance outside of work and Dr. Brennan at work?" Cam proposed.

"That sounds like an excellent compromise"


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Okay, so I lied – there will be two more chapters after this one. Sorry for the delay on getting this one to you. My "muse" wouldn't leave me along until I wrote this one-shot (The Love in the Letter), which I recommend reading, by the way. **

**So, I have never given birth nor am I a doctor. That being said, enjoy!**

* * *

_November 13, 2011 3:30 PM_

"Booth!" Brennan shouted.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"I don't think we are going to be able to have dinner at Angela and Hodgins' house tonight," she stated.

Booth raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Because I am going to have this baby," Brennan said simply.

"What?" Booth exclaimed, "Are you having contractions? Did your water break?"

"Yes and no. I have been having contractions for the last several hours. They are currently five minutes apart and last 45 seconds."

"You were having contractions and didn't say anything?" Booth asked incredulously.

"Yes, well since last night, and a few irregularly over the last week."

Booth's jaw dropped, "So, you have been having contractions _all_ day and didn't bother to let me know?"

"Booth, do you think we could continue this argument later? I think we should go to the hospital."

"Yeah, of course, sorry, but it's over two weeks before your due date," Booth said.

"I guess there isn't a calendar posted in my uterus! Can we just -," Brennan replied sarcastically.

"Yes, yes, sorry," Booth said reaching out his hand to help his wife to her feet.

"Parker!" Booth called.

"Yeah, Dad?" he replied, poking his head out of his room.

"Get Bones' bag, please. We're going to the hospital."

"Wow! Really? I thought the baby wasn't supposed to come for another two weeks."

"Only 5% of babies come on their due date!" Brennan exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Channeling Mr. Nigel-Murray there, Bones?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Never mind. Parker, got the bag?"

"Yup, Dad."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Within forty-five minutes, they were settled into a private room. Booth reassured Bones that the private room was in no way due to her fame, which he, of course, knew to be untrue.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan, Mr. Booth. I am Dr. Webster."

"Hello," they replied.

"Who is this young man?" Dr. Webster said with a smile, gesturing towards Parker.

"That's my stepson, Parker."

Dr. Webster nodded in his direction.

"Parker, why don't you go out in the hallway for a few minutes, okay?"

Parker rose to his feet and walked out into the hallway.

"Okay, I am going to check you now, Temperance," the doctor said.

Booth squeezed her hand, hoping it didn't hurt.

"It looks like you are three centimeters dilated. When did the contractions start?"

"Around five this morning. They've increased in frequency and intensity since then."

"It sounds like things are progressing nicely. I will be back in hourly. If you need me, the nurses know how to find me."

"Thank you," Brennan said.

After the doctor left, Booth said, "I'm gonna make some calls. There's no point in Parker sitting out there for hours."

Brennan nodded, "Maybe Ang can watch him?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Can you call Max too?"

"Of course," Booth said with a smile, "be right back."

Parker couldn't be convinced to leave, saying he wanted to be there when the baby came "shooting out", so Angela and Jack sat in the hallway with Parker for next two hours.

_November 13, 2011 6:30 PM_

"Booth, why don't you go get something to eat, I will stay with her?" Angela said, entering Brennan's room.

Booth looked over at his wife, who nodded her approval of the plan.

"Ok, I will be back soon, baby," Booth said, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I never thought I would live to see the day when you'd let a guy call you "baby", Bren."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"How's it going? I mean I am pretty terrified about this part," Ang asked.

"Well, since my water broke an hour ago, the contractions have become more intense, painful."

Angela frowned, "Well, you are doing great, sweetie. By the way, I think that your father is Jack's new best friend."

Brennan chuckled.

"Max is so excited, Bren. He keeps talking about his first grandchild."

"He already has three grandchildren," Brennan retorted.

"You know what he means, Bren."

"Yeah," Brennan said crossing her arms then groaned.

Angela looked a little frightened when she said, "Contraction?"

Brennan nodded, biting down on her bottom lip.

Angela reached for her hand, "Breathe, sweetie."

After a few contractions later, Booth returned.

"How are we doing?"

"She's doing great," Angela responded enthusiastically.

* * *

_November 14, 2010 12:15 AM_

"Hey, it's your birthday," Brennan said with a smile.

Booth smiled, "And you are about to give me the best birthday present _ever_."

Booth leaned in to kiss her. Their kiss was interrupted by a knock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I wanted to check your progress, Temperance."

"Oh sure," Booth said, blushing.

After a few minutes, the doctor announced, "Good news, you are at nine centimeters. We are going to move you into a delivery room."

Brennan smiled, "I guess that this baby just wanted to come on her Daddy's birthday."

"Well, happy birthday, Mr. Booth. You can leave your stuff here. After delivery, you will go back to this room for a little while before going to the postpartum floor."

Booth and Brennan nodded. A young nurse named Elizabeth arrived to take Brennan into the delivery room.

"I will be back in a minute, sweetheart. I am just going to tell everyone that we are having a baby," Booth said with a huge smile.

_November 14, 2011 1:41 AM_

"Ok, Temperance, time to push again," Elizabeth said.

Brennan bore down and grunted loudly, squeezing Booth's hand so hard she nearly fractured a few phalanges.

"Great job, I see the head, one more _really_ hard push," the nurse encouraged.

Booth brushed aside a curl from her sweaty forehead, "You're doing great, sweetheart."

Brennan whimpered.

"You can do this, baby."

Brennan shook her head wildly and bit down on her lip, "No, no, I can't, Booth. I can't."

Booth kissed her forehead. He could scarcely believe these words were coming out of Temperance Brennan's mouth – Temperance Brennan, who never backed down from any challenge.

"Yes, you can, Bones."

Brennan closed her eyes tightly and screamed, "Arggh!"

The scream was met with the sweet sound of an infant's cry. Dr. Webster held up the newborn for her parents to see.

"Congratulations, Temperance and Seeley. You are the parents of a beautiful baby girl."

Booth smiled at his wife with tears in his eyes, giving her a soft kiss on her palm, "Look at our daughter, Bones."

Brennan nodded, holding back tears.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Dad?" the nurse asked.

Booth nodded and cautiously cut the cord connecting his daughter to his wife. He, then, handed his daughter over to the nurse to be cleaned and weighed and returned to his wife's side. It took Booth only a moment to notice the pallor of his wife's skin and the look of concern on the obstetrician's face.

"Booth, what's wrong? Why do I have tachycardia?" Brennan asked the fear in her voice evident.

Booth looked at the doctor then his eye caught the expanding pool of blood on the floor, and the blood drained from his face.

"Booth?"

"She's hemorrhaging," Dr. Webster said to the nurse, "push 5 mg of epi."

"Temperance," the doctor said, trying to reassure her patient, "take slow, deep breaths."

Brennan whimpered as the machines began beeping, indicating that her heart rate had reached 135 beats per minute and her blood pressure had dropped to 90/40.

Booth kissed her forehead, noting it felt cold and clammy. God, what was happening!

"Booth, I feel dizzy."

"I know, baby," Booth said, not really knowing at all.

"Temperance, what's your blood type?" Dr. Webster asked.

"O+," Booth replied.

"Get four units of O+ from the blood bank, Sarah," Dr. Webster said to the nurse, who immediately rushed out of the room.

Dr. Webster moved up towards Brennan's head, feeling her peripheral pulses.

"Temperance, you've lost a lot of blood. We are going to transfuse you, but we need to find out why you are hemorrhaging," the doctor said replacing her oxygen cannula with an oxygen mask.

Brennan nodded weakly.

"Do you have any history of excessive bleeding?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Any family history of clotting disorders?"

Brennan shook her head again, but this time, Booth interjected, "Her mother died when she was fifteen. She doesn't know most of her extended family."

The doctor nodded and told one of the nurses to page hematology. Booth noticed that the beeping had quieted. Booth pointed to the monitor hopefully, but the doctor shook her head. Brennan's pulse was dropping, another sign of worsening hypovolemia.

Booth squeezed his eyes shut. Her pulse was dropping; she was losing more blood. He was losing her. It was the twenty-first century; women didn't die during childbirth!

"Where's our daughter?" Booth asked the nurses.

"They are still cleaning her and getting her vitals in the nursery."

"Bring her back," Booth said sternly.

He looked over at his wife, still holding her hand. Booth saw Bones' eyes flutter.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Booth said, "My wife _needs_ to see our daughter."

No one in the room, except maybe for Bones, missed the subtext. Bones needed to see her daughter – it might be her only chance. The nurse nodded soberly and exited the room.

Booth knelt down beside his wife, gently smoothing her hair. A new beep joined the other blaring monitors. Her pulseox, measuring her pulse and oxygen saturation, had fallen to critical levels. Her oxygen saturation was down to 88% and her pulse to 40 bpm.

"Bones, stay with me, Bones. You have to see our baby girl, Temperance," Booth said, covering his face with his free hand and sobbing.

Sarah had returned with the blood a few minutes ago, and the transfusion seemed to be preventing her vitals from dropping further. She now seemed to be drawing blood from the inside of her wrist.

But, Brennan was oblivious to all of this. She could only see the fuzzy image of her husband broken down by her side. She suspected he was praying to his God, to save her.

"Booth," she said weakly, when the nurse brought in their infant daughter.

Booth looked up at the nurse who handed him his tightly swaddled daughter. Booth looked lovingly at the tiny child in his arms then leaned over Bones to show her their daughter. Booth took a deep breath before witnessing this bittersweet moment. If Brennan made it, his memory of her first minutes holding their daughter would be tainted forever with his fear of losing her. And, well, if she didn't make it…

Brennan's eyes teared up as she looked at her little girl for the first time, "She's beautiful."

Booth nodded, "She's perfect."

"I want to hold her," Bones said.

Booth hesitated for a moment, concerned that Bones was too weak, and then positioned their daughter in his wife's arms.

"Hi, Natalie," Brennan said as she lovingly stroked her small cheek with two fingers.

"Booth, can you take off my oxygen mask?"

Booth looked at her dubiously but did not dare deny her request. After he gently placed the oxygen mask above her forehead, she pressed her lips softly to her daughter's forehead.

"I'm your mom, Natalie. I love you."

Brennan looked up at her husband, "Take good care of her, Booth."

"Don't talk like that. We're going to take good care of her _together_," Booth said, placing his arm behind her head.

"If you they don't find the cause of the bleeding soon," Brennan began but at the sight of her husband crying, didn't finish.

Instead, she said, "I love you, Booth."

"I love you too, Bones," Booth replied, taking the baby from Brennan quivering arms.

"Tell Parker, Max, and Angela that I love them," Bones said, her voice fading.

"Bones, stay with me. Bones, please!"

But, it was too late, her eyes were fluttering closed and the image of her husband and daughter faded to black.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Okay, so I guess I should have given a disclaimer that the last chapter would be intense. So, out of fear of mutiny, I am updating fast! **

* * *

_November 14, 2011 2 AM_

Booth walked out of the delivery with a heavy heart. When the group of friends and family outside saw him enter the waiting room, they all stood up in anticipation, never expecting what he was about to say.

Angela's jaw dropped when she saw Booth's tear stained face. Those were clearly not tears of joy, and there was only person that Booth would cry that hard for: Brennan.

"Booth?" Angela said her voice trembling.

Booth opened his mouth but couldn't find the words.

"Booth? Is it the baby?" Max asked.

"No, it's Bones. She lost a lot of blood. She's unconscious."

Five pairs of eyes filled with fear met him.

"She's stable, but they don't know if she is going to wake up."

Booth knees felt weak. Making the announcement to their friends and family made it real, and he collapsed to his knees.

"Dad?" Parker asked stifling a sob.

"Parker, why don't you and I take a walk, buddy?" Hodgins said,

Parker nodded, and Hodgins took his small hand and walked out of the waiting room.

With Parker out of the room, Angela and Cam rushed to Booth's side. Angela enveloped him in a tight embrace, while Cam rubbed his back. Max remained in the corner.

"I might have killed her," Booth said meekly.

"No, you didn't," Max said standing up.

"Yes, I did. If she hadn't gotten pregnant -."

Angela pulled back from embracing Booth, "That's ridiculous. Bren wanted that baby."

Tears rolled down Angela's cheek, "Tell us about the baby."

Booth attempted a smile, "She's perfect. She has her mother's eyes."

"I need to get back to her. I need to be there if she wakes up."

"When she wakes up," Max corrected, "my girl's a fighter."

Booth nodded, walked slowly out of the room.

* * *

"_Temperance?" a familiar voice asked._

"_Mom?"_

"_Yeah, it's me, Tempe."_

"_I've missed you so much, mom."_

"_I know, sweetheart. I miss you, too. You, Russ, and Max."_

"_How could you and Dad leave us?"_

"_I did it to save you, you and Russ."_

"_I didn't ask to be saved. I wanted a mom. A mom to talk to about boys, to applaud for me when I got my doctorate, to cry on my wedding day."_

"_I know, sweetheart. I am sorry I wasn't there. I know you will do better. They need you – your husband and daughter need you."_

_Brennan nodded, "I love you, Mom."_

"_I love you too, Tempe."_

* * *

_November 14, 2011 4 AM_

Booth kept vigil at her bedside. It seemed ironic that when he and Brennan had first considered having a child, she'd ended up at his bedside thinking that he was gone forever. Now, only hours after Bones had brought their daughter into the world, he was losing her. He may have already lost her. Even if she woke up, the doctors said they didn't know how the hypoxia might have affected her.

Holding her small hand in his, Booth said, "You have to wake up, baby. I need you. Natalie needs you. Parker needs you. I can't raise them alone. I can't be without you. You are my whole world, Temperance. You're the sun in my universe. I can't live without the sun."

Booth hung his head and prayed for God to bring his love back to him. His prayer was disrupted by a soft moan.

"Bones?" Booth asked hopefully, rising to his feet.

"Booth," Brennan said, her voice muffled by the oxygen mask.

"Oh God, baby!" Booth exclaimed, expressing more joy than he thought humanly possible.

"What happened?"

"You lost a lot of blood during the delivery. You've been unconscious. The doctor thinks you have something called Von Wilbert's disease."

"Von Willebrand's disease, you mean?" she corrected.

"Yeah, it affected your ability to clot. You probably got it from your mom."

"My mom? I – when I was – I saw her."

Booth raised his eyebrows, "You saw your mom?"

"Yeah, she told me to come back to you and Natalie. Natalie! Is she okay? Where is she?"

"She's in the nursery, sweetheart. She's great. Angela has been keeping an eye on her. I will have the nurse bring her in," Booth said, pressing the call bell.

Booth ran his fingertips along her jawline, "I was so afraid that I was going to lose you, Temperance."

Booth leaned his forehead against hers and let himself cry a cry of intense relief.

"Please don't scare me like that ever again," he whispered.

"I won't, Booth."

"She's awake!" Sarah exclaimed.

Booth turned to face her, and tears glistening in his eyes, he nodded.

"Can I see my baby?"

"Of course, Dr. Brennan! I will bring her right in!"

The nurse returned with Natalie; Angela, Cam, Max, Hodgins, and Parker hot on her heels.

"There is usually a four visitor limit, but I thought we could make an exception," Sarah said with a smile, placing Natalie in her arms, then checking the monitors, "I am Dr. Webster will be stopping in shortly. In mean the time, just leave this oxygen cannula in, ok?"

Brennan nodded and thanked the nurse.

"Bren!" Angela exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly, "We were so scared for you."

Brennan nodded somberly, "They told Booth I have a coagulopathy."

"Yeah, I know, Booth told us. I just don't understand. You've been shot at, stabbed, why did this start causing a problem now?"

"The doctor said something about a narrow birth canal," Booth interjected.

"That could have caused sufficient trauma to make you hemorrhage," Cam suggested.

Booth cringed at the word, "She's okay now, that's all the matters."

"May I see my daughter now?" Max asked impatiently from the corner.

"Dad," Bones said, sitting up slightly.

Max walked up to the side of the bed that Booth was on and gave his daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead, "I knew you would fight."

Bones nodded, "Would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"I most certainly would," Max said with a big grin while Brennan handed him the little girl.

Max caressed the baby girl's hands and said wistfully, "I remember when you were this little, holding you for the first time."

Brennan smiled, thinking back to her dream of her mother.

"She's beautiful, sweetheart. You and Booth do go work."

The couple chuckled. Booth looked over at his wife with a smile on his face, thinking how good it felt to hear her laugh; how he'd been so afraid he might not hear her laugh again.

After the baby was passed around to all of the adults in the room, Parker asked meekly if he could hold his little sister.

"Of course, Parker," Bones said.

As Bones transferred the tiny girl to his brother's arms, Booth instructed his son on how to hold the baby.

"She's so tiny," Parker commented with a smile.

"Hi, Nat. I'm your big brother, Parker. I am gonna teach you all kinds of cool things."

Bones look up at Booth, who watched his children with pride.

When the baby started to cry, Parker handed her back to her mother, drawing laughter from the adults in the room.

"Okay, guys, Bones needs to feed the baby, so scoot."

Everyone left within a couple of minutes, and Bones and Booth were alone with their daughter.

"I don't know how to do this," Bones said, handing Booth the baby and undoing the sleeve of her hospital gown.

"Let me help," Booth said, trying to remember back to when Parker was a newborn.

Booth helped Brennan position the baby.

"Oh," Brennan gasped, as Natalie latched on.

"Does it hurt?" Booth asked.

"No, it just feels strange," she said with a smile.

Booth enjoyed watching the sight of his wife feeding the daughter. The sweetness of it was almost enough for him to push the memory of the last several hours out of his mind.

Booth smoothed back a stray hair and lovingly caressed his wife's exposed shoulder, while she fed the baby.

After making several failed attempts to awaken Natalie when she'd fallen asleep at Brennan's breast, Booth called for the nurse to bring her back to the nursery.

"She can stay in here with us," Brennan protested.

"You need to sleep, Bones." Booth said adamantly.

"I suppose," Brennan conceded with a yawn.

After the nurse came to take the baby back to the nursery, Booth sat on the edge of Brennan's bed and took her hand.

He looked deeply into her blue eyes, "I love you so much, Bones. I was so scared."

Bones nodded, seeing that he was on the verge of tears, "I love you too. Lay down next to me."

Brennan scooted over on the narrow hospital bed. Booth laid on his side and wrapped his arms around her.

He whispered in her ear, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Brennan smiled and said, "I hope we won't ever have to know what it would be like living without one another."

Booth nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. Equally exhausted, Booth rested his head on her pillow and fell asleep holding Bones tightly.

* * *

_Okay, so lesson learned, never do a cliff hanger when Brennan's life is involved. But, geez, I can't believe how many of you thought I would kill off Bones!_


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: So, this is the last "official" chapter. The next will be the epilogue. And, as I said, I will be writing a sequel.**

**Special thanks to my 300****th**** reviewer, **_**aracely6**_**, and **_**MorWeb**_**, who helped inspire an aspect of this chapter!**

* * *

_Two Days Later_

"You know, Bones, we're going to need a U-haul to get all of this stuff out of here," Booth joked.

Over the last two days, Brennan had been inundated with floral arrangements, cookie bouquets, and fruit baskets given to her by her publisher, big wigs at the Jeffersonian, and a few overzealous fans.

Brennan laughed, "It does seem like an impractical give for parents of an infant."

"Yeah, well, I don't think they make diaper bouquets," Booth said with a broad grin.

A knock at the door indicated that they were receiving yet another delivery, this one was a bouquet of pink gerber daisies with a mylar balloon attached announcing "It's a Girl!".

"They are very pretty," Brennan commented as Booth took the arrangement from the delivery man, "who are they from?"

"Here's the card," Booth said, handing her the small envelope.

_Seeley and Temperance, Congratulations on your daughter! With love, Joe_

"Joe?" Brennan said to herself, "Your dad?"

"Booth, did you call your dad?"

Booth shrugged, "Yeah, yesterday," as he sat down beside Brennan on the bed.

"That's great, Booth. What made you do that?"

"I don't know," Booth said with a sharp intake of breath, "I guess after almost losing you, it changed my perspective on things."

Brennan nodded, needing no further explanation and sensing that Booth didn't want to give one.

"Did you tell him I liked daisies?"

Booth shook his head, "I guess he just figured pink flowers for a baby girl."

A moment of silence between them was followed by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Brennan shouted.

"Temperance, Seeley, congratulations," the doctor said.

"Thank you, Dr. Ortiz," Brennan said with a smile.

Booth extended no such pleasantries. He thought that after his wife's nearly fatal delivery of their daughter, Brennan's regular obstetrician stopping by two days later with her congratulations seemed like a hollow gesture.

"How are you feeling? I understand that you gave everyone quite a scare," Dr. Ortiz stated.

_Quite a scare! Booth thought, that's the understatement of the year!_

"I am feeling fine," Brennan said shortly.

The short female doctor nodded, "From my conversations with Dr. Webster, it sounds like you feel that this was inherited from your mother."

"Yes," Brennan said with a nod, "my father was tested, and the results were normal."

Brennan had spent a good deal of the last twenty-four hours considering the possibility that her father _knew_ her mother had a coagulation disorder and never told her. Based on her knowledge of Von Willebrand's disease, it was highly unlikely that in forty-five years that her mother wouldn't have shown some symptoms. There was, of course, another possibility, one that she preferred to push back into the recesses of her mind: the possibility that her father was not _really_ her father. She knew that Booth would say it was impossible that Max wasn't her father; that Max would "feel it in his gut" or something of that nature, but she wasn't sure. She found both possibilities very unsettling and had been postponing have a discussion with a father about the former possibility.

"You have spoken with the hematologist?"

"Yes, and I will follow up in a month."

"Good. Also, given the type of work you do, you may also wish to consider getting a medical alert bracelet."

"I already ordered one," Booth interjected.

The doctor just smiled, "And, if you were to have more children..."

Booth didn't hear the rest of the doctor's statement. He and Brennan hadn't really discussed if they planned to have more children, but now he couldn't consider the possibility. Hell, he would be celibate if that were necessary to prevent another pregnancy. He _could not, would not_ risk losing her again. Booth couldn't do that to her, to Natalie, to Parker, to _himself_.

"Booth, Booth," Brennan said, shaking him slightly

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I am fine."

Natalie, who was lying in the hospital basinet beside Brennan's bed, began to cry, breaking the awkwardness of the moment.

Brennan gently lifted her infant daughter out of the basinet, "Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart," pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Okay, well, Bones needs to feed the baby now, so…"

"Certainly, I am glad to see you looking so well, Temperance. Congratulations, again, she's beautiful."

"Thank you."

Once the doctor was out of earshot, Brennan, "That was rude, Booth. She's an obstetrician. I am sure she sees women breastfeeding quite often."

"Yeah, well, I think she had a lot of nerve coming in here after two days acting like I didn't always almost lose you delivering our baby," Booth retorted, gently stroking Natalie's downy forehead.

Bones looked at him, her features softening.

"I know we don't have to decide this now, but the thought of putting you – us – through this again terrifies me."

With the hand that wasn't supporting Natalie's head, Brennan squeezed his hand, "I understand, but let's just get this one home, first, okay?"

Booth smiled, "I love you," then kissing his daughter added, "you too, princess."

After Bones finished feeding the baby, both mother and baby took a nap. Several minutes later, Max knocked softly on the door.

"Shh, they're sleeping," Booth said, intercepting Max at the door.

"Oh," he said looking through the small window of the door, "she looks so peaceful."

"Yeah," Booth said then paused, "you knew, didn't you?"

"Knew what?" Max said, feigning ignorance.

"Your wife had difficulty during childbirth, and you never thought to share this information with your daughter," Booth said gruffly.

"I didn't know it was genetic – it never even had a name," Max stammered.

Booth's icy glare told Max there was no way he was getting away with telling him less than the entire story.

"She had some trouble with Russ, but it was worse with Tempe. But, it wasn't life-threatening! And, she never had any trouble after childbirth, I swear. Ruth, she never got a diagnosis, since we were on the run any everything -."

"How could you leave out those details?" Booth asked, grapping a fist full of his father-in-law's shirt.

"She almost died!" Booth said in a low growl.

"I'm sorry, Booth. More than you could ever know."

Booth shook his head, "Keep something like that from her again, and you'll _really_ be sorry."

"I am going to get Bones and I something to eat. I will be back in less than thirty minutes," Booth said, storming off.

Max walked quietly into the room, joining his sleeping daughter and granddaughter. Max sat down in the chair that Booth usually occupied and buried his head in hands. He wasn't surprised that the question had come up, but now that it had, his culpability in his daughter's suffering hit him like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry, Tempe," Max whispered.

"Sorry about what, Dad?" Brennan said sleepily.

Max took a deep breath, "Sweetheart, I should have told you. About your mother."

"What about mom?"

"She had some problems when she had you and Russ."

Brennan's eyes widened, "What kind of problems?"

"Bleeding a lot, b-but nothing like you had."

"You knew she had Von Willebrand's disease?"

"What? No, no, she just had some problems when she had you kids, nothing after that. And, she never got any sort of diagnosis."

"And that makes it okay that you didn't share this piece of information with Russ or I?"

"No, I didn't say –."

"You didn't think it was important to mention that my life might be in danger?" Brennan said in a raised voice, "You didn't think this information might be important when I was getting shot at? It certainly would have explained the epistaxis I had as a teenager!"

"Epistaxis?"

"Nosebleeds!" she said, nearly shouting, "But, you were gone by then! I was being raised by strangers!"

"Tempe, you are going to wake the baby."

"Get out! Get out of my room! Get out of my life!"

"Sweetheart, please."

"Please leave, Max."

The tears pooling in Max's eyes began to run down his cheek as he got up from his chair.

"I love you, Tempe."

Brennan just turned on her side. Although she'd told him to, she couldn't watch him walk out of her life again.

She had fallen back to sleep when Booth returned with soup and salad from Panera for her. He kissed her lightly on the temple.

"Hi, Booth."

"Hi, baby, I got you some lunch," he said, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Where'd Max go?"

Bones turned her eyes away from her husband.

"What is it, Bones?"

"He knew that my mom had a bleeding disorder and never told me."

Booth thought about what to say next. He wasn't sure if he should tell her that Max had revealed the same information to him while she was sleeping or just let her continue.

"Yeah," Booth said with a sigh, "He told me just before I left to get lunch."

"And you left him alone with me?"

"Bones, I was gone for fifteen minutes -."

"Well, it would have been nice to have your support when my dad told me he lied to me, yet again."

"I'm sorry, baby. I thought you'd sleep for a while. You looked so tired."

Any anger she felt towards her husband was gone at the sight of his truly contrite face, "It's okay."

Booth scooted onto the bed and put his arm around her, "What happened?"

"I told him to leave – forever."

"Forever? Are you sure, Bones?"

"Yes, I won't have our daughter around such a deceitful man."

Booth just nodded. There would be a time to discuss this, but this wasn't it. Now, he just held her close, hoping to soften the blow as she weathered yet another disappointment at the hands of her father.

They were locked in a tight embrace when Parker came bounding in the room.

"Hi, Dad! Hi, Bones!" he said, running over to the basinet.

"She's sleeping again!" Parker said, exasperated.

"Little babies sleep a lot, bud," Booth said, "she needs to sleep so she can grow big and strong, like her brother."

"Thanks for picking him up from school again, Ang," Booth said, looking over at Angela who was following Parker breathlessly.

"No problem, G-man. Where's Bren?"

"Bathroom," Booth replied.

Brennan headed into the bathroom when she saw that Parker had arrived, hoping that splashing some water on her face might disguise her tears.

"Oh, ok, well tell her I said hi. I'll come get Parker around 7?"

"Sounds good. Thanks again, Ang. Tell everyone we say hi."

"Will do," Angela said, leaving the room.

"Is Bones all better now?" Parker asked as Angela exited.

"Yeah, she's better, buddy."

Parker nodded, thoughtfully, "I was scared that something bad was going to happen to her, like with mom."

Booth tousled his son's hair, "Me too, Park."

"I mean, she's not Mom, but she's the only mom I have. I don't want to lose another mom."

Parker's words broke his heart, "I know, Parker, and Bones loves you very much."

"I love you her, too."

Brennan's heart swelled overhearing the conversation between father and son. She had a family now – a loving husband, stepson, and baby girl, that was all that mattered.


	42. Epilogue

**A/N: Here is the epilogue, which took me inordinately long to write in hopes of getting it just right. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks so much to everyone who has read this story! As I said, I will be starting a sequel ASAP. The sequel will be written as a flashback that takes place primarily five years after this story. I am still trying to figure out a name, so just be on the look out!**

* * *

_December 25, 2011 5:40 AM_

Temperance Brennan-Booth looked around her home. The place looked like a slightly toned down department store without the Santa Claus. She never thought she would be party to putting up a Santa Claus shower curtain, but then again, she'd never thought she'd be living with a man who loved Christmas almost as much as his ten year old son. Brennan found herself doing a lot of things she never thought she would do – shopping for impossibly tiny, frilly dresses, vying for position in the carpool line at an elementary school.

Within an hour, Brennan knew that Parker would probably come tearing into the living room ready to open presents, but for now, she was going to enjoy the peacefulness for now. Well, maybe not peacefulness, since she was trying to quell a crying Natalie. For the moment, she seemed appeased by Brennan's breast.

As Natalie suckled, Brennan's mind drifted to Christmases past; Christmases before Booth, before foster care. Christmases filled with presents, family, and traditions. These memories only led her to one place: her dad. When Natalie had finished feeding, Brennan placed her in her bouncy seat. She walked into the study and grabbed a folded piece of paper from the roll top desk. For perhaps the twentieth time, she read the familiar script.

_Dear Temperance,_

_From the unreturned phone calls and emails, I know you don't want to hear from me. But, I had to try this one last time. By now, you know how much a parent loves his or her child. I hope that you also know that, as much you would never hurt your daughter, I would never intentionally hurt you. I am sure to you my not telling you about your mother was just one more betrayal piled onto a lifetime of disappointments from me. I know that it might not seem like I have done my paternal duty and protected you. Instead, I have put you in harms' way too many times. But Temperance, I __**swear**__ that if I knew that the problems your mother had in child birth could affect you, I would have told you. It never even occurred to me._

_I hope that some day you can find it in yourself to forgive me. If you don't, I will be grateful for the parts of your life I was able to share. And, even though I know you are a strong, independent woman, I can sleep easily at night knowing that you are loved by a wonderful man. _

_Enjoy life, Temperance, enjoy your family._

_I miss you, Tempe._

_Love,_

_Dad_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she finished reading the letter. The letter had arrived three weeks ago. She hadn't told Booth; she knew what he'd say. He would tell her to forgive him.

Natalie started crying again, and Brennan walked briskly to her. She picked her up and pressed her tightly to her chest, allowing Natalie to feel her warmth.

"Shh, sweetie, I am here. Mommy's here. I will always be here for you; your dad and I. Your daddy is a wonderful man. I know that some times things can be difficult between fathers and daughters, but your dad, well; he's the best daddy any little girl could have. I guess that mothers and daughters can have difficulties too. I don't really know very much about that. My mom, your grandmom, has been gone for a long time. I still miss her."

Booth, who'd awoken when Natalie began crying, took the advantage of the lull in his wife's conversation with their daughter to enter the room.

"Merry Christmas, ladies," Booth said kissing the top of Brennan's head.

"Merry Christmas, Booth," Brennan said looking up at him from the rocking chair and pressing a soft kiss to his chin.

"Do you want me to take her?"

"Yeah, sure," Brennan said gently handing her husband their daughter.

"I guess Parker will be awake soon," Brennan said.

"Yeah, it's just about six, so any minute now."

Booth placed Natalie gently in her swing, "I want to give you your present before he wakes up."

"Oh, that's very sweet, Booth."

Booth bent down, picking up a small box from under the Christmas tree.

"This, my dear, is for you," Booth said, presenting her with the box.

"I like the Santa Claus paper," Brennan joked.

"Hey, it was all that was left after we wrapped all the presents for the kids."

Brennan smiled then unwrapped her present and opened the velvet box.

"It's beautiful, Booth," Brennan said uncertainly.

"It's a mother's ring or, well my version of a mother's ring."

Booth took the box from her hand and pointed to each of the stones.

"These two on the end, opal and topaz, are our birthstones. The ones in the middle are Parker and Natalie's."

"I didn't give birth to Parker. I'm not his mother."

"Maybe not in the biological sense, but you are, Bones, you are."

"Thank you, Booth," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"You're welcome. Thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter."

Brennan relaxed her embrace and rested her forehead against Booth's chin.

"What's wrong, baby?" Booth said rubbing gentle swirls on her back.

"Nothing," she lied and quickly changed the subject, "Is your dad still planning on coming for dessert?"

"Yeah, I think so. That was the plan when I talked to him last week."

When Natalie was about three weeks old, Booth had decided that if he was going to let his father back into his life, he'd have to meet his grandson. The first meeting between Parker and the grandfather he never knew was at Joe's barbershop. From that point on, Booth had decided to go all in with regards to his father. Now that Joe had met Parker, there was no turning back. Booth wouldn't let one more person disappear from his son's life, not after Rebecca, not after Max. So, Booth and Bones and decided to invite Joe for Christmas. Not dinner, they'd decided, that would be just for them and their "family". Tonight, Joe would meet his granddaughter for the first time, as well as their five closest friends.

"You are thinking about your dad," Booth said, part statement, part question.

A small smile graced her face, "How did you know?"

Taking her delicate hand in his, he said, "I know you, Bones, besides, you are wearing your mom's ring again," he continued, picking up her hand, "you haven't had it on since Natalie was born."

"I didn't think you'd noticed; you didn't say anything."

"Bones, when it comes to you, I notice everything, and I figured that with everything you had been through, I would let you talk about it when you were ready."

Brennan nodded, "He sent me this letter," pulling the folded up piece of paper out of her pocket.

She handed the letter to Booth. Booth's first comment was in reference to the date in the upper right hand corner.

"This is three weeks old," he remarked.

Brennan nodded slightly, feeling ashamed that she hadn't shared the letter with him sooner.

"Did you write him back?"

"No."

"What's stopping you?" he asked brushing the tips of his fingers along her cheek.

Bones shrugged, "When I found out about my mom, it just felt like _one more_ thing that they'd lied to me about; one more thing about my life that was a lie. As if it wasn't bad enough that my childhood was a lie, now my birth was too."

"Your birth wasn't a lie, Bones."

"Well, the story that I was told about my birth certainly was lie."

"Bones, do you remember what I told you a few years ago, when that Santa was killed?"

"Yes, you said that it was acceptable to lie to children at Christmastime."

"Yeah, well not just at Christmastime. Sometimes parents lie to their kids to protect them from reality."

"Even when it could kill them?" Bones challenged.

"I know that it never occurred to Max that he'd be putting your life in danger. Believe me, if I thought he had intentionally put you in harm's way, he would still be walking funny."

Brennan smiled, "Yeah."

Planting a palm firmly on each of her shoulders, Booth said, "Bones, you know that I will support whatever decision you make about your relationship with your dad. But, your dad loves you, and you already did the hardest thing three years ago when you walked back into that jail with a deck of cards."

Bones nodded, a tear glistening in her eye, "I miss him."

"I know you do," Booth whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment.

Booth dried a tear on her cheek with his pointer finger, "Come on, baby, it's Christmas."

A few minutes later, Parker came breezing into the living room, wishing a Merry Christmas to his father, stepmother, and baby sister. The shear joy on Parker's face erased any evidence of sadness from Brennan's countenance. Parker eagerly tore through his many presents, even managing to muster enthusiasm for the clothes that he received.

After opening his own presents, Parker excitedly presented his gifts to Booth and Bones. For Booth, Bones had helped Parker pick out a flashy tie to add to Booth's collection. For Bones, Parker had chosen a locket, which he filled with awkwardly cut photos of Natalie and himself. The sweetness of the gift almost brought tears to her eyes. Parker then presented a sleeping Natalie with a pile of toys ranging from rattles to things that would not be age appropriate for several months. Booth reassured a disappointed Parker that Natalie would be excited about her gifts when she woke up.

After presents were opened, Booth made his classic Christmas breakfast of cheese omelets, hash browns, and bacon. Breakfast was followed by Parker playing with the many toys he'd received, including a remote controlled car that Booth seemed to enjoy as much as Parker.

Brennan mostly just looked on, glad to see that Parker was able to enjoy his first Christmas after his mother's death. Brennan supposed that Parker typically spent Christmas Eve and morning with them then dinner with his mother.

After Booth caught Bones yawning, he suggested, "Why don't you take a nap, Bones? Parker and I can start dinner."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Okay, well Natalie just ate, so she shouldn't need to eat for another three hours – at 1:30."

"I can take care of it, Bones," Booth said with a laugh, "I _am_ her father."

Bones gave his a quick kiss, "Thanks, dear."

* * *

Their guests started to arrive around three o'clock – Angela and Hodgins were the first to arrive. Now in her third trimester, Angela was starting to get big and eagerly attacked the spread of appetizers. Cam and Michelle arrived fifteen minutes later, then newlyweds, Sweets and Daisy arrived a few minutes later. After the exchange of presents and the appropriate amount of "oh's" and "ah's" over how cute Natalie looked in her frilly red dress and tiny black patent leather shoes, they all sat down for dinner.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Booth said, pouring himself and Bones a glass of wine.

"Booth, I can't drink wine."

"Natalie just ate; the doctor said it is okay to have one drink at least one hour before feeding. Besides, it's Christmas," he said with a grin.

"Okay."

"If everyone could raise their glasses, Bones and I are glad that you could all be here today. It has been an eventful, but difficult year, and we couldn't have gotten through it without all of you. So, here's to friends and family."

"Here, here," Hodgins echoed.

The group commenced passing around the food: ham, Brennan's macaroni and cheese, sweet rolls, green bean casserole, and salad. As dinner wound down, Brennan was discussing Michelle's applying to college when the door bell rang.

"That must be your dad, Booth. I'll get it," Bones said.

Bones opened the door to find a father – just not the one she was expecting. Hers.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I – I needed to wish you a Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

Bones looked intently at Max, and he was afraid that she might slam the door in his face. Instead, Bones wrapped her arms around her father.

"I missed you, Dad."

"You too, Tempe. I've miss you too," he said holding her close.

"Hi, Max," Booth said a minute later.

"Booth, Merry Christmas."

"I have some presents in the car. I will be right back."

"Let me help you," Booth offered.

Booth and Max walked to his car in relative silence. When they reached the trunk of his car, Max thanked Booth profusely for calling him and suggesting that Bones might welcome a visit.

"You're welcome, Max, but let's get something straight. If you _ever_ hide anything like that from her again, break her heart and make her cry, I won't be encouraging her to forgive you."

Max nodded, "I won't."

"Good, now let's go back inside."

Max and Booth returned carrying more presents than Santa Claus, most of them for Natalie and Parker. Bones watched Parker unwrapped his presents, while Max held his granddaughter. Booth slipped an arm around his waist.

Turning to him, Bones said, "You called him, didn't you?"

Booth nodded, "Was that okay?"

"Yes, it was okay," Bones said, looking intently at her father.

A few minutes passed before the doorbell rang again. Booth opened the door to his father, and for the first time in over a decade, Joseph Booth crossed the threshold of his son's home.

"Merry Christmas, Dad," Booth said, shaking his father's hand.

"Merry Christmas, Seeley."

Joe followed his son into the kitchen, where he approached his daughter-in-law, "Thank you for having me, Temperance."

"Certainly, Merry Christmas."

Joe's eyes wandered to the infant in Max's arms and little boy sitting beside him.

Turning to Booth, Joe said, "She's beautiful, Seeley. Thank you, thank you for letting me be here."

Booth smiled then led his father by the arm to his the kitchen table.

"Everyone, this is my father, Joe. Joe, this is Angela and Jack Hodgins, Lance and Daisy Sweets, Camille Saroyan, and Michelle Welton."

Their friends exchanged hello's with Booth's father. Everyone watched the exchange between Booth and his father cautiously, particularly Sweets. Sweets had been surprised when Booth informed him that his father would be coming to his and Brennan's home for dessert on Christmas. As he sat in his former patients' home, he couldn't help but marvel at how far Booth and Brennan come – how far _all_ of them had come, really.

Approaching his daughter's father-in-law, Max announced, "And this is Natalie Christine Booth."

Joe looked to his son for permission to hold his granddaughter. When Booth nodded, Max placed the baby girl in his arms.

"I think we made the right decisions about our dads, Bones," Booth said looking on as their daughter wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.

"Me too, Booth. Me too."

**- THE END -**


End file.
